


BODYGUARD

by Oolong



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Action, Adolescence, Adventure, Alternate Timeline, Comedy, Coming of Age, DISGUSTING AND FLUFFY, F/M, First POV, Forbidden Love, Gen, Growing Up, OC, Romance, Romantic Comedy, VOMIT INDUCING CLICHES, Violence, Zelda Timeline, nothing is really graphically violent though, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 51,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oolong/pseuds/Oolong
Summary: A 19 year old farm boy, Link, never thought he deserved to share the name of the Hero of Time, even if he is distantly related to him, according to his father. As far as Link was aware, he was just a boring kid who did a lot of chores all day and loved his sisters above all else, not destined for anything besides an honest living. However, once fate would have him recruited as the new official bodyguard for Her Grace, Princess Zelda, he finds all new purpose to his life: to not only keep her safe, but to bring her happiness again. The Goddesses seem to have an important mission for him as well-- between assassination attempts and evil sorcerers, Link and Zelda will bring peace to Hyrule once again... and maybe fall in love in the process. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯  Whoops.





	1. I. A Princess-Stalking Position Just Opened Up At The Castle

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work of mine that I definitely spent, like, literal years writing. I'm glad to share it, even if my writing style is way different now. :^)
> 
> PLEASE NOTE that this takes place 300 years or so after the events of Ocarina of Time, with the Link and Zelda of this particular time, not the incarnation actually featured in the game OoT.  
> (Zelda is, of course, canonically a given name that is always handed down to Hyrulean princesses, and [headcanon] Link is just a common name because many Hylians named their sons after the Hero of Legends in this era. So, hence, the characters.)  
> Link and Zelda are basically halfway there to being considered OC's, but not quite, and all the other characters are 100% original.
> 
> IT'S NOT ACTUALLY THAT COMPLICATED ONCE YOU START READING, AND I PROMISE IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE lmaooo

 

I shuddered in the whipping wind with chagrin towards the seasonable, yet unwelcome weather. Winter had loomed over Hyrule for awhile, and it was now that the bitter cold had begun to make its official debut. At least the taxing motion of hauling firewood kept me warm-- I liked to see how much I could lift at a time for my own entertainment.

After carrying an arms-full to the house, I released it from my arms into its pile outside the house. _If only the wheelbarrow hadn't broke..._  As  I looked down at the collection of wood I had spent all day, I decided that if the fringe of the forest were closer to our house, I could've been spending less energy carrying it, and more energy chopping more, and therefore could've had enough for to last us months. I had really taken it for granted when it _was_ closer, when I was a younger boy.

Our home looked as though a gust could knock its walls-- it could use structural reinforcement. But that was a project for another day-- maybe in the spring. My shoulders ached already and I was getting hungry, so I decided to call it quits and head inside. Dinner would be ready soon, I'm sure.

I wished I could get more done, but I'm only one person. Besides, I'm not trying to throw out my back at 19 years old. My father always said to work like you work the mule. If it's in pain, then you can't keep working it, or it will be too tired to work the next day. It's always more efficient to work yourself just enough, so you can be equally productive tomorrow.

I swung the door open, and abandoned my leather gloves first. Inside, my sisters were huddled around the hearth, Faye braiding Aubry’s hair, Aubry braiding Marley’s hair, and Marley braiding Kel’s. Hmph. While I'm chopping wood, this is what they do, I guess.

“Nice to see you ladies being productive as usual.” I stated upon entering, smirking, knowing it would just tick them off. They were fun to bother-- what can I say?

Faye, my twin, was predictably unamused. She scoffed, "You saw me doing the linens in that freezing creek today-- and, I'm sorry, who's the one sewing you new leggings? Me. And I just started making you a new cloak too, but perhaps I'll fit it to father instead, ha. Then you won't be so smug!"

“For the goddesses sake, I’m only teasing you!” I interrupted her rant before it could take off further.

“I want to be helpful too! Link, you’ll let me go hunting with you tomorrow, won’t you?” Marley looked up at me sweetly.

“Sure.” I shrugged and sat down beside them. It'd be hard to teach her because she's so young... but, maybe she'll have a knack for it one day, who knows? The flames of the hearth were so pleasant. I graciously allowed the heat to engulf my cold hands as I rubbed them together.

“Promise me?” She insisted. Thanks to Aubry, her light hair was now neatly and tightly braided close to her head.

“Okay, okay, I promise.” I told my nine year old sister. While Faye was mature and careful and Aubry was pushy and stubborn, Marley was kind and quiet. She was probably the sister of mine that I got along with best, personality wise, but she was so much younger than me, so we didn't have a lot in common. 

My mother prepared dinner in the kettle that hung over the the kitchen fire. Like any other evening, now we all just waited for my father to come home, as Aubry and I would take turns distracting mom to let the other dip a piece of bread in the soup while she wasn't watching, just to tie us over.

My father works at the tall palace looming over the city, Hyrule Castle. Some say the reason there’s a half mile of a courtyard between it and the city is because if the castle were any closer, it’d cast a shadow over all of Castle Town, it’s that huge. But, I can’t say I’ve made it to the city recently, and I've never been near the castle anyway, so who knows. Last time I went to the market with mom, I was young, and everything seems bigger when you’re just a kid.

But my father rides there and back every day along the dirt path that stretches for miles, which cuts through the green and yellow grass, up the cobblestone streets of the city, and over the rolling hills that sit before the castle. He trains soldiers in defense. He always says that the best offense is a good defense.

I don’t think I could be a soldier. I love swordplay and hunting, but I couldn’t fight in a mass. Swordplay is fun, and I’m good at it, but I couldn’t… hunt people. Could I ever _kill_ someone and sleep soundly at night? I don't think so. Besides, I’m good, but I don’t think that I’ll ever be good like my father. Or his father; or his father’s father. Not to mention that apparently the blood of the Hero of Time is in my family or something, so I know I’ll _never_ be as great as him.

When my father came home, over dinner, he suggested something that really had me thinking. 

"Son, I was thinking..." I looked up from the soup to my father, who was scratching his grey beard. "Your sisters are getting older now... maybe you ought to let them take care of the house, while you work a job?" He suggested. 

I paused and blinked. I guess I'd never thought of it that way. It would be more constructive for me to being making income as well instead of just doing things that, yes, my younger sisters could probably learn to do anyway. "Huh. There's an idea."

"Um, I don't think I can chop wood as fast as Link." Aubry interrupted, biting her lip.

Marley pursed her lips. "I mean, if there's both of us doing it, we can manage!"

Mom rolled her eyes, "What do you think you two are going to do when Link and Faye both get married and move out-?"

"Mother!" Faye quietly gasped. "I'm not-"

My father cut them all off. "Enough! I'm talking to your brother." He sighed. "Anyway, there's always openings at the castle. If you want to ride up with me tomorrow, on my off day, we can see what's available." He suggested. 

Then Kel piped up. "Link, don't leave!" She cried, and the bickering commenced once more.

Anyway, I’m going to the castle with my father to find work for myself tomorrow, we decided.. I honestly dread the idea of a daily grind. But I suppose it’s a lot better than just helping my mum all day and doing chores. And like dad said, I have younger siblings to do chores; what we need is coin. 

I must admit, I am _massively_ excited about seeing Hyrule Castle tomorrow. I suppose there’s only one thing that I sort of dread: the thought of everyone I meet asking me about my name. It’s annoying. Annoying because I’m named after the Hero of Time, but neither of my sisters are named “Zelda”. And naturally, everyone who meets me will ask if I’m related to him… ugh, it just gets old.

But about the job, it’s a nice opportunity. My dad says that they can find something for me to do there, and because it's the castle, it'll be pretty good money no matter what. Even if I’m just shoveling horse shit, it’ll pay better than me shoveling horse shit somewhere else. 

However, I’ll definitely bring the two daggers my father gave me when I was younger. What if they want me to do something involving combat? It’s best to be prepared.

 

* * *

 

The next morning was exciting, but it was certainly masked with slight anxiety and doubt. What if I get an awful job? 

It’s far more than likely.

I woke before my father, as usual, to have breakfast with my mother, my twin, and my oldest of younger sisters.

My mother seemed to bubble with excitement over today, as if she couldn’t wait for me to leave and come back home to tell her everything. I think the reason she wants me to have a job is so I’ll move out, and meet a girl and get married. Faye and I complain about it all the time-- sometimes it seems like all she cares about is when we both will have kids. I'm nineteen. I can't go having kids when I  _am_ a kid.

And okay, so maybe I’m at a good age to _think_ about getting married, but that doesn’t mean I want to.

My mother poured just the three of us coffee in little metal cups, because Marley didn’t like the taste, and we sat around the round wooden table. “Link, you better be careful out there in the city. All types of weirdos…”

If I rolled my eyes and she saw it, I’d never hear the end of it. I decided against it. “I’ll be with Dad, and I can handle myself anyway. I'm... I'm a grown man.” I reasoned, kind of aware that I didn't seem so sure about it myself.

Faye was quiet, as usual, listening, but Aubry was only quiet so she wouldn’t be scolded for being nosy; I could tell she wanted to comment.

My mother took a swig of the dark, grindy coffee. “You’re not a man until you get married.”

I didn’t have to look to my right to know that Marley and Aubry were grinning. I sighed in response, unphased by her question of my masculinity. “I’ll be fine.” As mentioned earlier, I think I’m now going to be forced into another “why don’t you get married?” talks now. It happens, like, every other morning.

“You might find a pretty lady in the city, a handsome knight like you.” She said. And so it begins, just as predicted.

Aubry giggled, and Faye just looked away, with the smallest of smirks playing on her lips.

“Hey, no one said I’m going to be a knight. Do you even know how these things work?” I commented strategically to avoid the subject.

My mother sighed in defeat. Or maybe it was annoyance. Let’s go with defeat.

My father eventually got up and joined us for breakfast. It was difficult for even just the four of us to sit around the tiny kitchen table. Everything about this little house can be considered tiny. My father’s job is well paying, really, and we could certainly afford to live in the city if we wanted. We used to, as a matter of fact, but after my second sister was born, there was no room- especially with the third one on the way. I'm sure they were glad to have some land for 5 kids to run around on by the time we moved out here. Of course, by the time they were taking care of 5 kids, a horse, and some livestock, we weren't as financially stable as before.

To get to the castle, my father rides the horse, Catherine. Today, he decided to let me steer her while he sat behind me, just for a change of pace. I learned to ride her when I was about nine, but in recent years, I haven't rode as much as I used to. She's very old, and so lovingly attached to my father too. It’s uncanny the way they were like best friends.

We made small talk as we trotted along the dirt path, and it wasn’t long until the ground turned into stone bricks, making a clicking noise against the horse’s hooves. Buildings and houses became more abundant, and once we crossed the drawbridge to Castle Town, our surroundings were filled with activity.

I notice several little kids in the city watch us pass through the city on the horse, and look at us with awe. Knights and outsiders rode horses, but the folks who lived in Castle Town had no need for a horse. I haven’t been here in so long, but I do recognize everything well. The market stalls with people selling fresh meats, produce, and even jewelry were all still there. It was so weird seeing so many people in one place. It was… unhygienic. I don't think folks are naturally supposed to live so close together.

But, unhygienic as it is, Castle Town was a beautiful city, decorated with fountains and flowers. The temple stood proud and tall, with Hylians bustling through the shadow it cast. Several soldiers made their way through the city, patrolling, but from the looks of it, it never seemed necessary-- Castle Town was the very definition of peaceful.

After we rode straight through the bustling city, we went up the path of the courtyard, which was garnished with vibrant flower beds of popping reds and yellows against the soft rolling green grass. I gazed up at the castle itself, made of white bricks. As I expected, the castle wasn’t quite as towering as I had remembered it, and it definitely didn't quite shadow the whole city. Still, though, it was unthinkably huge. We came closer to the castle, and guards greeted my father in passing. I hoped they wouldn’t make me stand there lining the path all day like them.

I led Catherine into the extensive stable nearby, which could’ve held 50 horses. Apparently this was just one of many stables for visitors and workers to use. I could see an archery range from behind the castle, and countless gardens. Soldiers trained in huge formations with lances and shields, practicing drills for combat and defense.

At last we dismounted, left Catherine with all the hay and water and shade she could ever want, and walked to the enormous double doors of the castle. I was stricken with awe when we actually entered the building.

The regal interior was too brilliant to describe accurately, mostly because of how spacious it was. Red and purple carpets stretched down the hall in front, and up the two curving stairs that led to an upper floor. Banners and curtains hung, cascading over the grayish brick walls, illuminated by bright lanterns. A large stained glass window took up much of the front wall above the door. But despite the fanciness of this palace, what really struck me was how tall this structure was. It was so massive; it amazed me to no end just thinking about what the process of constructing it was like. I wondered how many bricks, how many men it took to build a building so spacious.

I followed my father, not paying attention to the ground because the ceiling was far more captivating. It must have been 40 feet high.

After we walked through the longest corridor in the history of Hyrule, we reached a door that was a bit smaller than the main entrance, but just as elegant. Probably the throne room.

To the right was a less intimidating door. I was told that this is the steward’s office. Inside, it looked like a tiny library, with books and papers stacked everywhere. The room smelled like leather and ink. I gazed beyond stacks of books to see a quiet and orderly looking woman-- I'm guessing the stewardess? Not sure what that entails. It seemed very important.

“Sir Arrod.” She nodded at my father.

“Good morning, Mi’lady.” My dad made a small bow and I awkwardly mimicked him. He informed her that I wanted to know what positions I could be recruited for, and then she shifted her focus towards me.

I tried to seem confident when I introduced myself to her. She first asked me what kind of talents I have. Talents? I know how to work, I suppose. Is that a talent? I focused on telling her about my swordplay skills. I mentioned that I hunt and ride too. My father backed me up that I was good fighter, and I was surprised. I never really thought I’ve exceeded his expectations, because he is such a master with combat. Maybe he was just trying hard to land me a job for our family's sake.

I answered more questions, and the stewardess thought for awhile. She perused some type of written record, with Hylian script littering the page. Eventually, she pardoned herself for the room for a few minutes. Before she did this, she said, “I might have an opportunity for you.”

She left, and my father looked at me. “That’s reassuring, don’t you think?”

I shrugged. “Kinda ...foreboding.” I wasn't sure what to think about it, really.

“Well, if she wanted you to clean the stables, or train with the guards, you would’ve known by now.” He pointed out.

I was still nervous though.

And then, she came back to inform me that the _actual_ King and Queen of Hyrule wanted to speak to me about a unique opportunity, and I ended up in the throne room, before them. Alone. So that soothed my nerves for sure. I couldn't decide if this was going well or not.

The throne room was even more ornate than the rest of the castle. The floors here seemed to be made of marble, and the walls were decorated with even more stained glass windows, which depicted mythical scenes of the Hero of Time and the Goddess Hylia, it seemed. I was never an expert on the folklore... Out om the right and left walls were windows in which you could see two little courtyards through. I bowed on one knee, preparing for an extremely formal interaction, but both their mannerisms seemed actually pretty friendly.

“Good day, it’s good to see the son of a veteran knight,” the Queen addressed me. She did not sit on a throne, but instead stood a few yards away, in an ivory gown. Armed guards hung about the room in different areas. “Link… are you a descendant of the Hero of Time?”

I reluctantly stood up. “Thank you, Your Majesty. I am.” The Queen looked like “Zelda” always looked in the legends: blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Of course, obviously, in the land of Hyrule, blonde hair was a dominant trait, and would always overcome darkness of hair, whether you were the Queen of Hyrule or not.

Then the King spoke. “We’d like to ask you some questions, Link. An interesting opportunity has arisen, and you just may be fit for it.” He sat in his throne, a few paces behind Zelda. I found my eyes being drawn to the beautiful and ornate clothing the King and Queen wore. I wondered if Faye could whip up a coat like that for me...

I nodded and thanked him. "I'd be honored to hear about it."

“How old are you?” The Queen asked.

“Nineteen, Your Majesty.”

They were trying to give me some obscure job, I’m sure. I couldn’t fathom what it could be though, so I wasn’t sure if I wanted it or not. I suppose if it’s obscure… It probably paid high, at least. I became more eager, after that thought crossed my mind.

“I am told you are a fighter. What weapon do you use?” The King asked me, raising his gray eyebrows.

“Preferably, a short sword, Your Highness,” I said. “But I can also use daggers, one or two.”

Now I knew that what they wanted me for was combat-based, so that’s exciting. I still had no clue specifically what kind of trouble I was getting myself into now.

“I wish to see you spar, Link.” The Queen stated. I became nervous now. "Would you be willing?"

“Of course, Your Majesty.” I replied hesitantly. “Who?”

The King glanced to the group of royal guards. “Sir Rodger? You’re about his size.”

I bit my lip when a guard stepped up to stand before me. He was wearing iron armor which clanked and rattled as he walked, and all I could think about was how he got it on and off every day. He had a sword at his side, and a shield in hand. I was quite glad I decided to bring my weapons as well.

“Sir Rodger, I want to see if he can break your defense.” The King instructed.

I unsheathed both of my daggers. I knew I couldn’t hurt him because of all the armor he wore. All I had to do is play-fight really, and take an offensive role, right?

He and I exchanged nods and he crouched slightly. Not minding my audience (or trying, anyway), I made a stance and it began.

I thought quickly. If I can get him to expose his back to me, I’d be able to put my knife to his throat. Simple. I mean, not actually, of course.

My eyes flicked to every part of him. I moved and then he moved. I tested him with this to judge his reaction time and see a future opening.

As far as obstacles, his shield was the primary.

I knew I needed to act soon, so I lept forward, guarding my body with one dagger, and swinging with the other. I aimed for his chest right now. Foolishly, he reached out to block the attack with his hide shield, his left hand going across his body. Yet as my right dagger hit hard leather, his whole left side was exposed. I flipped my wrist around to jab the guy in the side with the handle of my knife. It couldn’t have pierced his armor, but it could’ve hurt my blade if I tried to “stab” him like I would to an actual attacker. I heard the King make a noise of interest.

He flinched, but like a good fighter, he did not stumble, and regained his confidence. He was probably making up a new strategy right now.

Yet, it was too late for him to act; because as soon as he flinched, I jumped behind him and grabbed his neck. I didn’t hold my knife anywhere near his throat, but I think everyone got the point.

The Queen began to clap in delight. Sir Rodger and I parted, and I gave him a polite bow.

“Excellent. Your offensive skills are impressive.” She said.

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” I replied humbly.

“Now I must know if you can defend yourself from a target.” The King presented me with another challenge.

Here we go again.

Though my father specializes in defense and has taught me this and that, I am significantly worse at it.

I ended up with a wooden short sword (what the soldiers in training would practice with)  in my right hand and a small hide shield in my left. A different guard, one probably more offensive in assignment, now challenged me. Both of us used these wooden swords because I didn’t have armor on.

And since I wasn’t such a defensive fighter, he was _a lot_ harder to beat. I just had to be creative, though, right?

I let him swing his short sword at me, and I used what blocking skill I had to parry him. With each swing, I thrust my shield at his sword with just a little more force. I learned this from my father, of course. It was a type of move that incorporated both offensive  _and_ defensive skills-- which was something I could handle, or so I thought.

I soon faulted though and loosened my control over the pattern, where he threw me onto the ground with his forearm. It was cold and hard, but I’ve taken worse. I tried to spring back up as soon as possible before he could gain the upper hand again.

We went back and forth, dodging and hitting each other with his sword or my shield until I managed to land my shield into his chest. I’m not too strong, but it took him off guard, and I managed to to push him over with it. With my shield hovering in front of his sword, I went to “stab” him in the chest while he was on the ground.

But he rolled over quickly to escape, just as I would’ve done.

I had to win this! It was already taking me long enough... I had to think of something new.

So with my mind running fast, I eventually got a chance to step back and forcefully block his sword with mine. Again, I wasn’t as strong as him, but I could successfully force his sword down with mine. While putting all my force into a seemingly simple blocking move, I took him by surprise by releasing the pressure suddenly and jumping to his side. I didn’t hesitate to then quickly but gently hit my sword against his entire back, which would have left a huge horizontal gash.

Another bow, and another little moment of applause from the Queen. I didn’t deserve it though; I couldn't take him out quickly. I shook the knight's hand, covered by a gauntlet.

“I can tell your talent lies in offense, but still, very impressive.” The King praised. He seemed amused to have watched an exciting fight.

The Queen nodded in agreeance, holding her hands together at her waist. “With a little training, he could certainly be better than the old one.” She said to the King.

“Then I think my mind is set…” He stroked his beard.

“Very well then.” The royal woman turned to me. “Would you accept a position as the bodyguard of Princess Zelda?”

What? First off, I came in this morning entirely prepared to mop floors. I couldn’t have even dreamed of meeting the King and Queen, much less work for them nearly directly. Also, Princess Zelda? I had forgotten about the Princess of Hyrule's existence for a second there. Following her around all day could be very mundane, but I can see its importance. It takes a lot skill to guard someone’s life, and I’d probably get paid nicely for it. It’s so much better than any job I could’ve hoped for-- the only question was, am I up for it?

Also, I was right; that is a really obscure job.

I grinned with triumph. “It’d be the greatest honor, Your Majesty.” I said excitedly. “Thank you so much, Your Majesty, Your Highness.” I looked to both the King and Queen.

“Yes, of course,” The King said warmly. They both seemed pleased. Perhaps they’d been looking for someone for this position for awhile.

Then, they gave me a briefing. Since I wasn’t fully prepared for the job, I would train for the later half of each of my working days, and assume my duties in the morning. Starting tomorrow, I would go to the castle in the morning for work. Apparently, the one of the commanders will teach me. And after I know what I need to know, I’ll start working full time, with one day off every week. 

As far as actually guarding the princess, it seemed like I would just have to follow her everywhere she goes, or wait outside of whatever room she needed privacy in. It actually sounded really boring. I’d imagine she’ll just tune me out, but maybe she’ll talk sometimes. I wonder what she does all day.

The deal-sealer though, is that I get 500 rupees a week when I work full time, and 300 for now. To put it in perspective, someone working in a shop might get 100, _tops._

I'm going to be _so_ rich.

 

* * *

 

At home, my family interrogated me about every detail of the day. And they were thrilled with the result I brought, of course. My mother thanked the goddesses ten times over, and my sisters seemed happy for me... kind of?

Marley’s light eyes widened. “Bodyguard? Like, for _the_ Princess Zelda?” She thought I was joking.

“Yes, the Princess of Hyrule.” I assured my sister, still hardly believing it myself.

“Like, really _really?_ ” My youngest of sisters, Kel asked. She was only five years old. “Are you like a prince then?”

“...Uh, no.” I told her. I guess she really didn’t understand.

“I really think you’re just messing with us.” Aubry insisted.

I shrugged indifferently. “I’m a bodyguard. For Princess Zelda. Accept it.” I told her. “Why is my good fortune so hard for you to believe?”

Before Aubry could answer me, Faye, stepped in. “Be nice. I know you were about to say something rude. For the record, I’m proud of you, Link. I just hope you have good manners around that lot…”

After convincing my bratty but loveable sister of the truth, the two went to bed for the night. However, Faye sighed. “I think I need to talk to you,” she said.

So went to the porch in front of our house. The breeze was calm and the moon was especially bright tonight. The weather sure had been all over the place recently.

My twin sister’s windy blue eyes sloped in concern. She crossed her arms, not in defiance, but just because she was likely just chilly. When she spoke, her voice was airy and light but flat with concern. “Link… surely you’ve pondered why it is that the Princess suddenly needs a new bodyguard…right?”

I inhaled the brisk air. “I… not really.”

She shook her head. “I feel like we’re never quite on the same page, Link. What if someone killed the last one? If even one person out there, from here or beyond Hyrule wants Princess Zelda killed, then you’re automatically in danger.” She said softly. “You’re just a wall to them, Link…”

I shifted my weight. “Look, Hyrule has been peaceful for years. And there are no kingdoms beyond Hyrule anyway, so there’s no one with any reason to plot against her. And even if they did, I’ll receive training. Don’t worry about me, Faye.” I assured her. Maybe I wasn’t so sure for myself, but I could pretend to be sure for her, right? Only, she probably won't buy it, on second thought.

“I will worry, Link, because you don't know any of that for sure.” I was right, there was no reassuring her. Then she paused and shifted her weight delicately. “I’m really happy for you, truly. I just… don’t want you doing something that could get you killed.” She looked down, her pale hair catching the light of the moon.

“I appreciate your concern.” I said neutrally, and touched her shoulder.

“That doesn’t really help.” She was apprehensive.

“Okay, then what will?” I was just trying to make her smile now.

Faye chuckled softly and kind of sadly. “Just don’t get hurt, I guess.”

And I took it to heart. Faye was the smartest person I knew. She was an old soul; a true intellectual, so if there's a warning she wanted me to head, then I decided I will. I’ll be careful for her, not for me, because there’s more motivation that way anyway.


	2. II. The Clichés Are So Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link is introduced to the Princess of Hyrule. He realizes that Zelda represents just about everything opposite to himself, but finds her to be charming, personable, and relatable nonetheless. He sees that being responsible for someone's life is much more intensive than it first seems, (which is REALLY saying a lot), but Link believes he's up for the task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Even though I'm editing the hell out this story as I upload it, I still can't shake how basic and juvenile my writing can seem at times :/ Don't worry though, the structure and plotline is SO much better in the next chapters to come. I'm excited to release those-- they're like 8000% more interesting. Thanks for reading! ]]

“I can’t say I don’t envy you.” This time, my father directed his old horse to the castle, while I rode as passenger. The air was chilled, like it had been, but the sun shone extra bright today through a cloudless pale blue sky. The long grass around the rural path shimmered pale green with the dry breeze, like the scales of fish. Catherine had a merry feel about her this morning. She whinnied happily, enjoying the morning walk.

“With a few years, you’ll be making more money than me.” My father chuckled. I could tell he could hardly believe this type of good fortune would fall upon us. We both knew he'd be lying if he said the money doesn't matter all that much. Make no mistake, however, he was proud of me for taking this opportunity just because of how special it was. When I told him about what all happened in the throne room yesterday, he grinned and nodded in approval.

Faye would've replied with, "Assuming he's alive, anyway." The thought gently lingered in the back of my mind. Instead, I said, "I suppose. Then I guess I would move out."

He nodded. "You're getting to that age already. So, are you eager to meet the princess?” He changed topics.

Okay, the real answer? Maybe. Look, it sounds lame, but I haven’t really met girls…I’m gonna feel strange around her.

There used to be a girl who lived a little ways away from our house, when I was 14. It was just two minutes down the road, and she lived with her parents. Just her; the only child. What was her name? Anna? She was my age and we played together all the time, and I guess she thought I was cute or something, because one day when I had to go home, she kissed my cheek. I don’t know what the context was, but it was weird. I kinda liked her after that, I guess, but I mean, we were 14. She eventually moved away to the city, I think. So that’s the extent of my experience with women.

So, no. I’m not eager to meet the Princess. I won’t know what to say around her. I suppose I don’t really have to say anything if I’m just a bodyguard.

“Maybe.” I said vaguely in reply. “Do you know anything about her?”

“I don’t know much. She’s 17, maybe 18, I think.” He said. “Quite a lass, I hear. Beautiful. I’m sure she’ll fancy you, Link.”

I bit my lip, an awful habit of mine. “Doubt it.”

My father chuckled and shook his head. “You’re so pessimistic. Lighten up, boy!”

 

* * *

 

The blonde horse gave my father a sweet nudge in parting once we dismounted her in the stables. I think he’s more tender to that pony than he is to his wife.

My father walked off to where he trained soldiers all day, in a field south of the castle. He’s not too old to be a knight himself, but after he tweaked his knee in an accident a long time ago, this was his only option. But in a way, it worked out-- being a trainer was quite a promotion.

Then I was alone, making my way to meet the stewardess again. Her name, I now know, is Elise. The brown haired woman led me to the throne room. She wore a fancy robe, similar to a kind of garment a nobleman would wear. I may have looked a little out of place among all these royal outfits... 

Once in the bright, marble throne room again, I bowed to the King and Queen just as I did yesterday, and just as I suppose I would tomorrow and every day after it.

“I bid you a good morning.” I said upon entering. Hmph, Faye would be proud of my eloquent mannerism. It just comes to me when I need it, I swear, and then it's gone.

The Queen beamed. She today wore a deep blue gown of dyed silk. “Oh, isn’t it splendid, Link? I’ve hoped someone would come to protect Zelda for months now, and here you are! A blessing!"

"I'm happy to be of service." I said simply. 

The King nodded his head in agreement. “I’d like you to actually meet my daughter now, when she comes. I’ve sent someone to fetch her, and she’ll show you around here.” He told me. “You are welcome in my castle.”

“It’s an honor, Your Highness.”

Then the Queen walked closer to me. “I apologize if Zelda comes off as timid. She means no offense.” She smiled apologetically.

Introvertedness is opposite to my personality, but how could I mind? It’s not a negative thing.

“I will be pleased to meet her, Your Majesty.” I replied warmly.

The King lowered his voice now. “Link, I think I trust you. You’re a good man, like your father, I’m sure. You’ve signed contracts and made an oath, and I know you will not betray us. For reasons of formality, though, I must remind you that anything but the utmost respect for the princess is treason, as far as I am concerned.”

“Of course, Your Highness. You have my word.” I hoped I didn't seem nervous, because I definitely was. 

“Very well then.” The Queen Zelda released the tension in the air. “I see my yeoman in the doorway. Come in, dear.”

I turned in that direction, wondering once again what I’ve gotten myself into.

She stepped into the room with the servant beside her. The Princess was a few fathoms away, but I could still see her throat move with a heavy swallow. She walked slowly, not with doubt, but with purpose, as if taking her time to absorb the scene before her. I could tell by the way her hand, embellished with rings, reached across her body to grip her other arm, that her mannerism was guarded towards me, a stranger. Her dress was a pale green, that reminded me of the tall winter grass I had seen riding up her today, and the bodice on top of it was silver. She wore her light blonde hair down over her shoulders. She certainly looked the part of a princess. But her eyes were anxious, locked on me. I don’t know what she was thinking. She gave no hint; her expression was blank.

I wondered what I appeared like to make her so reluctant in her steps, until the Queen prodded her along, signalling that this really was her normal disposition. “Come along, dear, don’t be so shy.” I wasn't sure if 'shy' was the right word for it though.

As she approached me I noticed her eyes travel up, and I was confused by this, until I realized how much taller I was than her. She was pretty tiny, actually. I took a knee, and gave a docile smile. “Good morning, Your Grace.”

She stopped a few feet before me, looking me over carefully. I searched her eyes for...  _something,_  be it approval, disapproval, scrutiny, or neutrality. I couldn't exactly decipher her expression, but I did notice the features of her face. She was beautiful, yes, in the conventional sense; clear and even skin, delicate and light brows, high cheekbones, all that. But there was something kind of different about her. What was it...? I stood back up.

She did not look at me with repulsion, or even with dissatisfaction, I eventually concluded, but instead eyed me quizzically. “Good day, Sir…?” The words slowly tumbled from her lips.

“Link.” I finished her sentence for her. She looked slightly upwards at me, though she didn't meet my eyes for more than a second, where they’d then flick away.

Her eyes darted across my features, as if searching for something in my expression, just as I was to her. “Sir Link.” She stated. “Would you care for me to, uh, show you around?” Her hands knit together. I couldn't decided if she was standoffish, or just nervous around strangers. What would a princess have to be nervous of? If anything, I should be the nervous one here. Yet, I found that I wasn’t, somehow.

“Please, Your Grace.” I then looked to the King and Queen. “I’ll assume my duty now?”

“Please do, Link.”

I silently followed her out of the throne room, which was the primary attraction of the ground floor, and into the great main hall where the curling stairs were. The doors closed tight behind as we walked a few feet. She informed me in her quiet voice that all the rooms to the left and right were soldiers’ and servants’ quarters, and all led to respective lavatories and washrooms. Several guards filled the spacious hall, walking about to wherever they were headed, and they all said “Good morning, Your Grace”, and et cetera.

We walked in a silence that was the verge of awkward. I just didn’t know what to say, or if to say anything at all. Probably, the latter. But with her not saying anything either, it just was weird. Before we reached the stairs to see the main interests of the castle on the upper floor, however, she suddenly stopped short and turned to me.

She still didn’t meet my eyes. Her right hand traveled up to play with a strand of her hair. “May we have a less formal greeting? My parents…” She sighed lightly, leaving her sentence unfinished.

Sounded good to me. I was actually generally relieved at this; I don’t know how much longer we could’ve kept up with that awkward silence.

Zelda peered up at me., finally meeting my eyes for a second. Her voice was a little more clear and conversational. “In the presence of other royals, I suppose you must call me ‘Your Grace’, or ‘Majesty’, or whatever… But, would it be alright, if you just called me ‘Princess Zelda’ or just ‘Princess’? Even just ‘my lady’ if you really wanted...” She paused, “I mean… is that alright?” I guess she had been waiting for the guards to leave this particular hall while we walking to say this-- even though I thought it was a simple request.

“Whatever you wish.” I replied casually. Honestly that felt better for me too. “It’s good to meet you, Princess Zelda.”

She offered her hand to me. “Thank you, Sir Link. Those other titles make me feel so vain... And the pleasure is mine.” She added, and I squeezed her tiny hand softly, feeling like it was dainty enough to break in mine with any more pressure.

“I understand. And sorry, but I’m no Sir, my lady.” I chuckled a bit.

“Oh, my apologies!” She smiled sheepishly. “I… would you mind if I just called you ‘Link’?”

“No, that’d be great.” I assured her. I’d say we were off to a nice start. She seemed more comfortable now.

We began walking again, now turning up the stairs to the first floor. Her shoes lightly clicked against the stone, contrasting my dull footsteps.

She pointed out what doors held what, and which staircase led where as we walked around the castle. To be honest, I was already lost. I had just located the kitchen, when she suddenly said, “It’s a tiring job, Link. Being a bodyguard.” I walked beside her now. It sounded like she had been spending a lot of time deciding whether to bring this up or not.

“I’m a patient man,” I assured the Princess.

“I just hope I don’t bore you to death.” She chuckled uneasily. “How about I won’t pretend like you don’t exist, and you don’t have to like me, but in return, I’ll try to be tolerable, deal?”

I laughed softly. “Princess, I believe you worry too much about how you come off to me. I’m just your bodyguard. It’s my job.” 

“I just don’t want you to be discontent here.” She shrugged. “I feel like my last bodyguard was.” She was a very observant person, and I admired that. I feel like she would get along with Faye well.

“My lady, I came from doing chores all day, every day, with four sisters in the house. How could I be unhappy here?” I asked rhetorically. “And I wouldn’t worry about the likes of me, if I were you, Princess.” I added.

She shrugged neutrally, and then changed the subject. "Any burning questions so far? About any of this?"

Well, of course. I had just shy of a million as of now, but I honed in and searched for the most important one to ask. "I do have one, my lady. Would you mind me asking what happened to the last bodyguard?"

She seemed taken off guard, perhaps expecting something simpler.

"Sorry, my lady." I quickly said. “Perhaps that wasn't acceptable for me to ask-”

"No, no, it's your right to know. She resigned. She felt like she was inept after, uh, someone tried to get near me.” She said this reluctantly, as if not wanting to frighten me.

Maybe I shouldn't have went straight for that question just yet, but I was glad to know about the answer. Because even though I signed up to protect her life, I just couldn’t look at her the same way knowing that people have tried to kill this girl, apparently. Maybe I had this idea that nothing could go wrong under Hylia's blessings, but, it just wasn't the reality. 

“You’re my bodyguard now, you need to know these things.” She continued.

“How...often?” I wondered aloud.

“Perhaps, once a year.” She seemed like she didn’t want to have to tell me this.

Once a year? I couldn’t help but imagine a young Zelda being targeted with a knife. I crinkled my nose in distaste because I honestly felt bad for her.

She looked over (and up) at me and laughed a little, sadly. “Hey, that’s why you’re here. And it’s not like they, like, jump through the window, I mean, the guards usually can stop them in time. This one just just slipped through is all. And she panicked.”

“I just didn’t realize there was such evil in the world. Who’s behind this?” My view of our kingdom had shifted entirely.

“There’s a lot of evil in this world that you don’t know, Link.” She commented mysteriously and pessimistically. “It varies. There are clans beyond Hyrule. No settlements, no kingdoms, but groups of nomads.” She told me.

I found myself realizing that she was right-- there's a lot I didn't know. Faye was right about it too. She's always right, I swear.

“These attacks would have to be the work of someone in a clan. But, none of their thugs have ever made it back. This castle is a fort, really. Any kind of plans are at a stand still for them, because we don't have any information from them, and they have no success from us... It's impossible to fight back.”

I was grateful that she told me what she did.

“I will say this: they want to get rid of the Queen’s only heir so my dynasty would eventually fall and they could seize power. But they’re fools if they think it would be that easy... It won't be easy, not with you and all the other guards here. But... you don't need to worry about this right this second, okay?” She said. “I didn’t mean to concern you. I'll drop the subject.”

I wasn’t worried. But, again, Faye was right about it all.

We walked through the castle slowly, and on this upper floor, we entered or even just peeked through the door of each and every room, unlike on the ground floor. First, we visited the oratory; which was a small chapel to the Goddesses. It was at the end of the hall, right behind where the stair led off.

Inside was gorgeously decorated, an ode the beauty of the Goddesses. I remembered the large stained glass art that was featured on the front exterior of the castle, just above the great doors. Well, inside the oratory, the back wall was entirely made up of this very same window that was seen from outside. It depicted the white goddess Hylia giving her sacred sword to a man in green with a long red cape. Golden sunlight was shown radiating over them in the form of the tinted yellow glass and in the background appeared to be a great red bird; a Loftwing from the legends. Nothing was in the room except a shrine of sorts. There were three large gems on the altar; appearing to be of ruby, sapphire and emerald, etched in gold, with the symbol of Din, Nayru, or Farore on each.

I looked at the colorful window again.

“Do you know the story of The First Hero?” Zelda asked from behind me.

I thought about it. “I'm sure I've heard it, yet I can’t quite recall much detail about it.” I said, honestly.

She nodded. “That’s who that man is- the first hero who served Her Grace, Hylia.”

I turned. “Huh. Maybe bits and pieces.” Which meant that Faye hadn’t either. I could know something that she doesn’t…Sweet. “Do tell, my lady, if you don’t mind.”

Zelda seemed surprised that I asked. “Of course. I hope I can tell it correctly… You know about Skyloft, correct?”

“Yes, I know of it.” I remember it as one of the first stories I ever learned as a child. The folktale about Hylians living up in the sky among clouds always seemed far-fetched to me...

“So, before the existence of the land in the sky, there was a place on this very earth, called ‘the Land of Hylia’, not Hyrule. Of course, when demons attacked and overran the once peaceful land, Hylia knew that no matter how hard her people fought, there would be no saving it without the help of a hero. Knowing this, the Goddesss rode from the heavens on a crimson Loftwing, where the champion knight of her land, Link, would be blessed and chosen to defend his people from these demons. There was a great war, and the goddess’ army fought valiantly to save their land from evil... But still, Hylia knew that her people had their backs to the wall, and eventually, would be overwhelmed before they even had the chance to fight back.

"So, she had another plan-- a plan to escort her people to the skies and let them live in peace finally. The Crimson Loftwing she had rode down on accepted the Hero, Link, as its rider, as he had the most vigor and courage of all Hylians ever to have lived, they say. Also because of this, the triforce’s power had activated within the Master Sword while he bore it. Link and the Loftwing then delivered the Master Sword to Hylia, who rent the land from the earth with a single swing of it. She rose this land to the sky, high above the clouds to save her people and escorted them there, where they would live for thousands of years... That’s how Skyloft was created.” She explained. I watched her with great interest. “The great demons fled, frustrated that the power of the triforce was raised to the heavens, beyond their reach. I’ve read that Link fell after the fight, and died in the goddess’ weeping arms… Supposedly she promised his spirit would be carried on eternally to heroes reborn, and that she would shed her divinity to accompany him as a Hylian. Which is how the first Princess Zelda came to be, by the way.”

“Ha, and then people started naming their sons _Link_ just in case they turn out to be the Hero of Time." I jested. "Seriously... how do you know all this?” I was so impressed by her knowledge of history. I hardly knew anything about the Goddesses and Prophecies...

She smiled shyly, “The history of the Goddesses is my absolute passion, as silly as it seems. I read a lot. I have access to all the records of Hyrule’s history- they’re in the library of the castle. Though quite honestly, I doubt anyone has read most of those books in years. I remember that the book I learned this particular story from had dust caked between every page. It looked as if it had gone a century untouched.”

I smiled warmly. “You know stories that transcend time...” I looked back at the stained glass.

“It’s my duty to bear wisdom, I suppose.” She was mildly facetious, as if not valuing her knowledge as something useful. “Speaking of heroes… Like you said, you were named after the Hero of Time? Forgive me for asking, but is he a relative of sorts?”

“Oh, no need for forgiveness, my lady.” I said. “Yes, supposedly he is an ancestor of mine.”

“Fascinating…I ask because you look much like him as well.” She murmured, pointing to the figure in the green tunic and red cape on the stained glass window. “I’m also assuming you get told that a lot too, correct?”

“I do, as a matter of fact.” I chuckled.

“It’s fitting, really.” She said. “Kind of cliché, almost, that you’re my bodyguard. Oh, goddesses, I’m thinking aloud again, sorry." We exited the oratory, and continued to tour around again. "So there’s the door to the kitchens up there to left.” She told me.

We reached there and peeked in through the doorway. The kitchen emanated with heat. There were at least ten cooks working around, baking bread, slicing meat, tending to oven fires, and doing everything else that was needed. I saw everything my mother would do all day done by ten people simultaneously.

“I don’t know how they do it, but they cook all day, everyday.” She shook her head. 

So many guards and soldiers passed by us as we crossed the hall. “This is the court wizard's laboratory,” She motioned at yet another door. “He may be busy right now, so we best leave him be, but I’m sure we’ll see him around sometime.”

“Court Wizard?” I asked as we continued on to a small side-hallway to the right.

“He practices magical skills, like alchemy, enchanting, and all kinds of spells. And truth be told, after eighteen years of living here, I still don’t know why we need him, but he’s a nice man.”

“I’ve only heard of magic being used in stories…” I commented, interested in this talk of magic. “It's… real?”

She gave a well-meant chuckle at my wonder and ignorance. “Certainly, though it's definitely a dying art. But it’s a very useful thing for adventurers to at least dabble in, if they have the skill for it. To even be able to use it is rare, however.”

“I’d imagine, my lady. Didn’t the Hero of Time use some magical spells?” I asked. It was already established that she had an astronomically extensive knowledge on these things, so she was the one to ask.

“I believe he did.” She said.

“Do you know any magic?” I asked. As we walked in this small, much more narrow hallway, I saw that it overlooked the little courtyard I had noticed in the throne room yesterday. I’ve heard that this is supposedly called a ward; a courtyard that is surrounded by the walls of the castle.

“I do, actually, know one spell. It’s not much though. Just a tiny little flame spell.” She told me. "I'm out of practice."

“That still sounds amazing, my lady.” I assured her. It really was. I hoped I could see it sometime.

At the end of this hall was only the doors of four guest rooms.

The last thing for us to see on this floor was the great hall, but she told me I could see that in due time. Right in front of the oratory were another, smaller set of bent stairs that led up the final story. The larger stairs of the ground floor almost curled around the smaller ones.

And up these final steps was yet another hall of sorts, yet this floor was not a complete story. All it held were the King and Queen’s huge bedchamber, with their wardrobes and washrooms and all, Zelda’s bedchamber, and two other bedchambers. Zelda’s room was right above where the oratory was. She explained that this was the room of the first born child, or first heir, then you’d have the second and third heir also, in rooms not quite as large. The guest rooms downstairs could in theory hold more children, but as Zelda was the only living child of her parents, her room was the only one in use by a prince or princess. On this upper floor, guards and soldiers did not make their way about. The only ones to be found bustling through were servants and handmaidens and maids.

Finally, we went to Zelda’s room. Near the door was a small tea table covered in a white lace tablecloth. Her bed was the biggest bed I’d ever seen, and it wore sky blue colored blankets and pillows. Such a strange color for fabric to be dyed… I’d never seen anything like it. There was a small dresser and a vanity table. A quarter of the room was taken up by a wall, which actually held two small, separate rooms. One had an archway, and it led to a wardrobe room, and the other had a door. I’m presuming it was her personal washroom.

The whole room was so spacious and open, with sheer white curtains softening the bright white light which peeked through the windows into the room. If there's any room that I would be alright spending a lot of time in, it's this one. While I never had an eye for art or aesthetics, I could still appreciate the elegant decor of her bedchamber just fine.

“So that’s my castle. And here’s where I spend most of my time.” She drew her grand tour to a close as she settled in a chair at the round table. “Have a seat, please, if you’d like.”

I did. Her room smelled of fresh linen. I wondered if it always did. Just then, someone knocked briefly, and then entered her room.

“Your Grace,” a young woman walked into her room. I forgot that a Princess would have servants just as she'd have a bodyguard. I figured this must be her handmaiden. “I just noticed it’s about time-” She cut herself off and I looked at her peculiarly, because her words had failed her right when she noticed me in the room. “Well, who’s this?” She raised her dark eyebrows at me.

The young woman was clearly some kind of foreigner-- I hoped I didn't seem rude by staring, but I couldn't help it. I had just never seen anything like her. Some Hylians had dark hair, yes, but her skin matched the deep tones, tan and rich like molasses. Her eyes were thin and almond shaped, with her irises seeming to be crimson in color. All Hylians had eyes of blue, right? I wondered where she was from.

Zelda gave a polite chuckle. “Oh, Daellys…This is Link. As of today, he’s my new bodyguard.” Then she said to me: "Link, this is Daellys, my dutiful handmaiden."

While I gazed at her, having never seen anything like her, she... kind of looked at me the same. “Bodyguard? Oh wow…So how old are you?” She charmed, her voice lilting and flirty. 

“Daellys!” Zelda scolded gently as I laughed nervously. “What kind of introduction is that?”

“Oh!” She exclaimed. “Where are my manners? I am Daellys, the foreign beauty from lands afar…” She said dramatically, running a hand through her dark and reddish hair.

“I’m Link. It's good to meet you. And I’m nineteen.” I answered her initial question with a chuckle.

“Are you sure you can't be my bodyguard too...?” She quietly laughed at her own suggestion.

Zelda groaned, however. “Daellys,” She sighed with exasperation. “Could you fetch some tea?"

“She won’t have to know, Link.” She whispered loudly to me. She winked and laughed more as she exited the room.

Princess Zelda shook her head. “I must apologize for her, Link. My handmaiden is rather... outgoing. You see, she’s born of the Gerudo tribe, and isn't quite in touch with our culture yet... But her past is very interesting; you ought to get to know her sometime, actually. I know she seems like a flirt, but she means no offense.” She assured me.

“No offense taken,” I told her politely. I couldn't say I really minded anyway.

As we sat around her table waiting for her tea, she changed the subject. “So until the end of your shift, you kinda have to follow me around, basically.” She frowned slightly, looking down. “I’m sorry.”

“Well, do I get to eat all that fancy food with you at least?” I smiled at her, hoping to lighten her mood. 

Then she laughed a soft and short, but genuine laugh. “That’s your first concern? Not how boring I am?” She shook her head. “Yes, Link. There’s always plenty of food, and seeing as my old bodyguard ate with us, I’d imagine you will too.”

“Well if there’s free food, I’m in.” I said. “But I thought we went over this; don’t worry about me. You’re not boring anyway, I’m sure.”

The princess just shrugged. She then put her elbows on the table and leaned her face in her hands cutely, looking away.

“Well, then what do you like to do for fun?” I offered.

Her eyes flicked up to me, and she smiled a little mischievously. “Nothing I’m allowed... And things you’d find boring.”

I chuckled. “Care to elaborate, my lady?”

“I like to shoot at the archery range, but my mother discourages it. I don’t have anyone to teach me anyway though, so I haven't done much in awhile. I’d actually like to hunt sometime, but I’m obviously not good enough and that would never happen anyway.” I’ve hunted for 10 years. I couldn’t imagine a life where I didn’t. Farore made all the animals and plants and Hylians to live off of each other; to me, hunting was a necessary skill. “I’d like to travel around Hyrule..." She looked away in thought for a second, and then drifted back to the conversation. "As for things I _do_ partake in… I read a lot, play the lute, have tea… read some more.”  She said sadly. “I’m not allowed to leave.”

My eyebrows furrowed. I couldn’t imagine that. I’m not exactly free to do whatever I want all the time, but… she doesn’t even leave the courtyards? And I didn’t want to sound stupid asking what a lute is. Maybe an instrument? But anyway, “Never? Not even... with me?” I suggested with a hint of a grin on my lips and a raised eyebrow.

And as soon as I said it, something intense flickered in her eyes. “You...you think so?”

Then Daellys came back with a tea tray and set it down on the table.

“Need anything else?” She rested her hands on her hips.

“No thank you,” Zelda dismissed her.

“Alright,” she then put her hand on my shoulder before walking away. “I guess I'll see you around...”

Zelda rolled her eyes at her spunky handmaiden as she left, and I just laughed.

“Seriously, I think maybe your parents would let me take you to the city, eventually.” I told her.

She looked hopeful as she reached for the porcelain tea cups on the tray that Daellys had brought. “I’d really love that, Link.” Zelda picked up a cup for herself and then offered me one. “Tea?”

I blinked. I didn’t expect this kind of treatment at all. It took me just a few seconds to process what she was even asking me. “I shouldn’t,” I finally refused politely.

“Oh, Link. It’s fine. Please?” She tipped the teapot to dispense piping hot tea to her cup.

I honestly didn’t think I could possibly say no to anything she said, so I caved in. "Well... alright, thank you. But allow me, at least.” I offered to pour it myself, but she refused and poured me some anyway.

“I must confess, I’ve never actually had tea before…” I told her, a bit self-conscious.

She pondered this. “Oh! Sorry.” She smiled sheepishly. “If you don’t like it, it’s quite alright. You just put some sugar and milk in it. Or, well, you don't have to do either.”

Despite the options, I copied her exactly, dropping in as much sugar and milk that she did.

She sipped the tea and I did as well. It was a strange, sweet taste, and I had to keep myself from making a face at the unusualness of it. But it wasn’t bad, I guess. It seemed like an acquired taste. It tasted really expensive.

“So what do _you_ do for fun?” She asked me now, making purposeful small talk.

I was honestly confused by it, however. “Why would you care about what I do, my lady?”

“Link, you’re my bodyguard, but you’re still a person. I must get to know you.” She assured me.

“Um... If you insist.” I shrugged. “I’m not really an intellectual like you, Princess. I like hunting, and archery, like you said you’d be interested in. My favorite thing though, is probably horseback riding. Hopefully with this job, I can buy my own horse.”

I thought she would be bored with me, but to my surprise, she hung onto every word I said. I suppose when you’re limited to a castle your whole life, little things like hunting are an adventure. I suddenly felt this overwhelming desire to take her to see the city. She really needs to get out for once, I realized.

“Goddesses...I wish I could ride a horse...” She said dreamily. “And Link? Do you think you could teach me how to shoot a bow correctly sometime? Since you seem like you really know what you’re doing.”

“Of course, my lady. I’d love to,” I replied, and she looked delighted.

I found that I couldn’t seem to take my eyes off of hers during the time of our conversation, because I finally noticed what it was that looked so unusual about her-- her eyes of unique green hue. I’d never seen anything like it in my entire life. Lots of things in this castle can be described that way, I’ve noticed. But her eyes were just so green… Some peoples’ eyes are more turquoise and some are more grayish blue, but they don’t venture outside of being blue. I wondered if I was imagining it, and it was just her greenish dress that distorted the color to me.

“My lady, forgive me for asking, but do green eyes run in your father’s side of the family?”

She went silent, appearing to be pondering it. “No…I’ve never heard of any Hylian to have green eyes like mine…” She said. "Strange, isn't it?"

“Oh, I- I didn’t mean it as though it were strange…” I quickly tried to say. “I’m sorry, I just noticed…”

She shrugged. “No, it's quite alright. My mother says it’s a deformity, but my father says it means I have Farore's courage. What do you think about it?”

“I think they’re lovely.” I heard myself say.

She narrowed her eyes peculiarly for a second, and then smiled humbly. "Hmm."

 

* * *

 

 

I left the castle that afternoon, in a good mood as I went off for my training. Things had gone so well, that it hardly felt real at all, as if it were only a pleasant dream. That evening, I spent the rest of my day training with a man, Sir Titus. He taught me about defending other people, while taking out targets at the same time. Apparently, today I had exceeded his expectations, and probably wouldn't need to spend that long training before being a bodyguard full time.

He taught me very tangible skills, like specific moves to dodge and block projectiles while getting closer to the enemy today, to start. But I mostly learned abstract notions, that seemed to make all the difference in a protector.

The most important thing was to be ready and willing to sacrifice yourself for her. It's preferable that I'm safe, so that I could keep her from harm, but if I need to take a hit for her, I will. He also taught me that, the event of some kind of emergency,  _anything_ is better than dead. If I need to literally throw her to the ground to keep her from peril, I need to be able to make that call without hesitation. He also said that the most important thing is prevention. He's going to teach me more about body language and signs that someone is dangerous, but he said generally, if something just doesn't _feel_ right, get away from there as soon as possible and trust your instincts. The princess knows about the danger in the world firsthand, and if I say "come here" and lead her away, she will quietly and quickly follow, no questions asked. 

Sir Titus told me that assassins, sent to kill her, would be trained to be minimally distracted by me from her, so I should expect that in my defense. But he also held that any other threat to her, if unplanned, is always going to be a crime of opportunity. Little things, like the way I stand and the distance I follow her at could be the difference between safety and violence. If I'm anywhere other than her room, I should have my hand directly on my weapon sheath at all times, even if I'm not necessarily tensed. And as long as I'm on duty, I obviously should always be wearing at least two weapons.

It was an awful lot to learn, but it made sense to me. In the evening, when the sun had gone down, I met my father, and rode home to our family.

At the house, my sisters practically swarmed me, (which was expected). They always try to act cool, but they couldn’t even attempt to hide their interest in my affairs of today, it seemed. Faye, Aubry, Marley, and Kel refused anything but to know _everything_ about the princess.

“Well, what’s she like!?” Aubry demanded immediately.

I laughed at her haste and shrugged. "She's intelligent, and very graceful. She's kind of shy, actually, but she warms up to people eventually."

“Is she beautiful?” Marley asked with wonder. “Does she have long golden hair pretty blue eyes?”

“I mean, yes…” I nodded, humoring her. “Of course she is. She has pale blonde hair, kind of long, I guess. Her eyes are green, actually.”

“Green?” Aubry asked. They were all astonished. “You’re sure?”

“Positive.”

“What do you mean, _green?_ ” Marley asked skeptically.

“Yeah, that can't be right." Aubry shook her head.

“They say eyes like the forest are a gift of Farore.” Faye softly said, in thought. “Perhaps she is blessed with courage, Link.”

“More so than I.” I mumbled. "Funny though, she says her father says the same thing. Of course, she didn't seem all that convinced."

“So what’s your favorite thing about her?” Marley asked curiously.

“Um, I guess that she’s really down-to-earth. She asked that I just call her Princess Zelda, instead of ‘Your Majesty’ and all that. And even though my job is to literally stand there and be ignored, she talks to me anyway. It’s nice.” I answered.

“Wow, you certainly are living the high life now.” Aubry commented.

Kel then piped up, “D’you think you’ll fall in love with her?”

I couldn't help but laugh aloud at my baby sister's view of life. “Goddesses, I should hope not. That would be a curse which would probably end in my death.”

“Well, can we see her sometime?” Kel innocently asked, her eyes pleading.

“No, I don’t know about that. She's friendly, but we can't be friends-- protecting her is my job. Sorry, kiddo.”

“Well, what does she do all day?” Marley asked.

“Unfortunately, she can’t leave the castle, I think. She reads, walks around the castle courtyard…”

 

* * *

 

And that’s what she always did. I followed her around all day, with my daggers sheathed at my side (hands hovering over them always), and stood in the corner of every room she went in. It was a little boring, but every week when I brought home that pay, it was miles more than worth it.

Between the training, I started to feel somehow... important. If someone wanted to visit her, they had to get through me first, and tell me exactly who they are. I can't lie-- I felt pretty tough.

Even if it was boring though, it wasn’t nearly as bad as it could easy be. I mean, she was sweet and pretty and nice, so how could it be bad following her at all? And as the days went on, I felt oddly protective over her. It made training with Sir Titus even more important to me, on moral grounds. I care about anyone's life, but her's was very important to me, I found.

The best thing was that she always talked to me. I think she was always bored anyway too. She quietly did what she meant to do, yes, but she didn’t ignore me. If she wanted tea, she always offered me a cup, and if she wanted scones, she let me have some. She even taught me how to play chess one day. I’m really quite bad at it. But she asked me about my family and my house and training, and she generally seemed to enjoy conversing with me. She laughs at the things I say.

She told me how lonely she was in the past, with her old bodyguard. The previous one was always very distant, and they never once laughed about something together. Zelda said she was glad to have me around, because we get along. I was only just her bodyguard, but I think talking to me was the most socializing she ever got and she appreciated our conversations. (Never thought I'd ever be able to say that the Princess of Hyrule enjoyed talking to me.)

My training with Sir Titus did not need to last for very long, and it was about two months until I started working full time. I was always learning new things every day with him, but if we could avoid leaving Zelda alone for a half a day as soon as possible, we would. I ate dinner with her family and walked around with Zelda for much longer every evening.

I was content, and so was she, it seemed. Yet in the back of my mind, something was looming like a shadow. I wondered when the day would come in which I had to fight for her life.

 


	3. III. Making Her Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds that there's little measures he can take to form a glowing smile on her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Shorter chapter today. BUT, the good news is that I've finally caught up to where my writing improved massively, so my next chapters after this should be even better! Thanks for your patience. It's cheesy af, but I really do love this story! ]]

A few months had passed, and I had gained a raise within that time. Most of my money was spent by my family, which I suppose kind of irked me, (seeing as I was trying to save up for my own horse) but I wasn’t selfish enough to deny that we really needed that money. I get it; as long as I live there, I’m still making money for my family, and it makes sense. I just really want a horse for myself as soon as possible.

Catherine was getting kind of old, and it probably wasn't best to have two grown men on her back everyday, even if she was a sturdy girl. Besides, it worked for now that Father and I both finished up at the Castle around the same time, but who knows what kind of schedules we could be on in the future?

Spending every waking minute together, Zelda and I learned quite a bit about each other over the months. She told me about her family and its history, what types of heirlooms and traditions have been passed down. Zelda's family bloodline was so sacred, partially because of the Goddess Hylia's divinity, which exists reborn in every generation, supposedly. Her family history was fascinating-- yet, for some reason, she always wanted to talk about me and my sisters.

"Link, I believe you spend more time with me than with your family..." Zelda commented as we walked through the courtyard in March. 

I nodded. "I mean, I don't get paid to protect my sisters, ha." I jested.

She smiled, amused. "Just so. But I can't help but think about how I'm stealing you from them..." The Princess leaned down to examine some blue flowers. The breeze caught her blonde hair and played with it gently.

"No; they need to learn how to do all the chores I used to do anyway." I shook my head. "I won't always be there for them all the time, and it's probably time they learned that." Still, I thought fondly about Kel and Marley, hanging off of my arms like tree branches as I swung them around. Their laughter was music to my ears. I remembered when I taught Aubry to horseback ride. She was always so impatient, but when she finally got the hang of guiding the horse, her eyes lit up like the sun. Then I thought about Faye and I when we were barely six years old, holding onto each other tightly as mother cried out, giving birth to Aubry.  _"Don't worry, Link, she's gonna be okay!"_ Fayethe assured me as she held my hand. I was shook up, but Faye was brave and comforting.

Zelda nodded in agreement. "That's true. I can tell that they mean a lot to you, though. How old are they again?"

I casually and habitually moved my hands into my pockets, but then quickly flinched and brought them back to my sword hilts, remembering what Sir Titus had drilled into me. "Let's see... Faye and I are 19... So, 13, 9, and 5."

"Ah, twins. You two must've been a handful." Zelda smiled, and we began to stroll through the gardens once more.

"Hm, not so much her, only me." I chuckled once.

"What do they all like to do most?" Zelda asked curiously.

"Complain."

She cracked a grin and laughed a genuine laugh. "I see."

Then I answered seriously. "Faye is always sewing clothes for us, but she likes to wander the hills with a book in her hands in the morning, though she's been rereading things since she was probably 10. Every time we go to the market and the traders are in, she begs Mother to buy a new book... Sometimes she does, other times, we don't have the money to spare." I pondered it. "But now, I can buy her any book she wants, I suppose. Aubry is kind of... angsty right now. But she'll come out of it eventually. She likes taking care of the horse. And Marley and Kel are always off playing together in the woods somewhere..."

Zelda smiled sweetly, and then looked as though she was going to comment, but then stopped short.

"Is something the matter, my lady?" I looked at her face, searching her blank expression.

She shook her head. "Funny, I've forgotten what I was going to say... Well, I do know this: your sisters are certainly lucky to have a big brother who cares so deeply for them." Zelda smiled, back to her usual self.

 

* * *

 

That morning in April started off like any other morning, but I knew there was something Zelda would soon love about it. I navigated the stretching halls of the castle, surrounded by the stark white brick, and climbed all three stories of spiral stairs to reach the Princess’ chamber, just as I always did, every morning.

I knocked on her wooden door, and knowing it was me, she granted me entrance. All three windows were open, welcoming the pleasantly fresh air in and giving her linen-scented room a lukewarm cross-breeze. She sat at her vanity, adjacent to her bed, brushing her pale hair.

“Good morning, Link.” She greeted me sweetly. One thing I’ve noticed about Zelda is that she's one of those rare, morning-person types. She always appears to have just woken up most mornings when I met her, yet she always seemed as fresh as a rose.

“Morning, Princess.” I said politely, like always.

She began to braid her hair now, in some complex style that I’ve seen my sisters wear. Except her fingers worked gracefully, dipping in and out of soft corn silk, without a single knot. It was almost comical to watch my sister Aubry try and do her hair in a challenging way; her dark brown hair being pulled and tugged and strained this way and that, all the while she cursed under her breath. However, Zelda’s fingers were nimble as if expertly weaving fabric. She was so graceful as a whole that I, of all people, felt like a 300 pound brute next to her.

“So have you got any plans today?” I couldn’t hide a grin as I said this, watching her slowly braid lock after lock of hair. I don’t know how women had the patience for this.

She turned deliberately to give me a roll of her eyes. “Does it look like I ever have plans?” Her sarcasm was delightful.

I chuckled. “I suppose not. Figuring this, I took the liberty of asking something of your parents…” I slowly walked closer to her, with my hands clasped behind my back coyly.

She stopped what she was doing and narrowed her normally wide eyes. “What did you do, Link?”

“Oh nothing much, my lady...” I stalled, knowing it would tease her to be held in suspense.

“Link!” She begged. “I must know!”

“Would you be interested in going out to Castle Town with me today?” I smiled triumphantly, because I knew how much it would please her.

And it did. I watched her eyes widen with disbelief, then her lips create the most overjoyed smile I’d ever seen her wear. “Really? Today?” Her eyes shone with vigor and delight.

“Of course, my lady.” I smirked, proud of myself.

Zelda clapped her hands in jubilation. “Oh, Link! Thank you so much!”

She immediately got up from her seat and dashed over to me, only to catch my waist in a hug, which genuinely shocked me. If anything, she seemed to shy away from human contact, and here she was, impulsively hugging me. Her head barely met my shoulder and she could only hug my chest at the highest, so she decided for this, while I awkwardly stood there, laughing softly at her reaction. “No problem at all, Princess.”

She pulled away fast though, remembering herself. “I-I’m sorry, I’ve just never seen more than the main square with my parents. Oh, I can only imagine being able to explore it and see the sunlight and feel the warm air…” She looked at me as if just waking from a wonderful dream. “Thank you... I didn’t mean to, er, attack you.”

“Oh, how I have suffered from your wild onslaught!” I said, with as much sarcasm as I could muster. I was just glad to have made her so excited. She seemed so bored all the time, roaming around the castle each day.

She chuckled. “Shall I wear this? Or change?” She asked.

I examined her dress, a light pink one, that seemed casual for her standards. It fit snug against her tiny body, where it hung loose and flowing at her hips. “Whatever is most comfortable, Princess; that’s my motto.” I told her. She always looked elegant no matter what.

“Oh what do you know anyway,” She smirked. “I’m going to change into something more formal.”

I shrugged. “Whatever suits you.” And I left to stand outside her door.

I waited patiently for a minute or two, leaning against the stone wall and watching guards walk around the castle, until I spotted Zelda’s handmaiden, Daellys, coming to Zelda’s bedchamber, where she immediately forgot about whatever she was doing and approached me instead. _Dammit._ I muttered. Since I had first met her, months ago, she frequently engaged in flirting with me, and never seemed to leave me alone.

“Oh, good morning, Link.” Her lips curled into a smile.

I raised my eyebrows. “Morning, Daellys.”

“I love when you say my name…”

“Is that so?" 

“You know…” She intentionally smoldered her eyes up at me. “Daellys was the name given to me when I came here. I didn’t want affiliations with my tribe...” Daellys twirled her deep red hair around her fingers. “And my Gerudo name… it was exotic… And it rolled off your tongue…” Her smile was mischievous as she stepped closer to me.

She then reached out to fix my collar, and then smoothed it down. Yeah, I’m gonna draw the line now. I grabbed her hand, seeing as it had begun to wander. “I’m sure it was, mi’lady,” I said politely.

Her eyes bolted down to my hand holding hers, as I knew they would, and her cheeks turned deep rose.

“You may enter again, Link!” Zelda called from inside her bedchamber just then. Thank the Goddesses.

“Perhaps you can tell me more later,” I told Daellys. Still grasping her hand, I lifted it to gently kiss her knuckles, as a gentleman would do. Not because I was a gentleman, but because it was funny to watch her gasp and sputter at me.

“L-link!” She stuttered, flushed red.

“See you later,” I laughed and slipped into Zelda’s room immediately.

Zelda stood with her hands on her hips, wearing a magnificent blue dress. The bodice over it was silver and showed her shoulders, while silky light blue fabric engulfed the rest of her. What was that puffy stuff called? I don’t know, but it gave the dress width. On her forehead, she wore an elegant circlet of sorts, with little blue gems entwined with silver. She raised her eyebrows. “Was that Daellys? What did you do? I can tell you’re up to no good because you’re laughing about it.”

“Nothing, my lady.” I chuckled. “You look wonderful.”

Greenish eyes still narrowed, she shrugged it off. “Thank you, Link. I do love this gown.”

 

I knew Zelda had always wanted to ride a horse, so what better chance than now? Yet, I had to weigh the options, as her bodyguard. If we rode Catherine around the city, it would surely draw attention to Zelda. Although, I think she’d draw attention no matter what. Perhaps riding a horse was safer anyway, because she was further away from everyone else below... I decided that we'd take Catherine. We headed outside to the stables, and she excitedly recalled her distant memories of the city on the way down. I just couldn’t believe that she’s never really been around it. I hadn't been much around Castle Town either, but... she lives here. She literally  _owns_ Castle Town.

In the stables, I soon found my father’s horse out of all the other horses that ate here in the shade all day. She whinnied upon seeing me.

The horse was ginger brown, with white blotches on her coat. She was definitely getting pretty old, but she was still spry. Zelda hesitantly reached out to pet her nose, and she nudged Zelda’s hand sweetly.

“This is Catherine.” I said to the princess. “She’s my father’s horse.”

"She's so pretty..." Zelda sighed happily, looking into her eyes like she would to another person and scratching her nose gently. “So how do I get on?”

“Uh, good question.” I told her. “Here, wait.” I braced my hands against the horse's side, and hopped on. I turned to Zelda from atop the horse.

“I don’t think I can do that,” She looked up at me, smiling apologetically.

“I’m sure you can. Grab my hand.” I reached down to her and she jumped while I attempted to hoist her up, and she nearly made it too, until I lost balance and nearly fell off myself.

“Okay, wait.” I hopped off. "Can I... Can I just lift you up?"

“That works.” She nodded.

I tightly grabbed her waist and hoisted her up as high as I could. Pushing against my shoulders, she settled on top of the horse sideways. 

As I jumped on behind her, she teetered precariously and then gently stabled herself with her hands in Catherine's mane. "I- I think I'm gonna fall off!"

I laughed as I grabbed the reigns from behind her. "Look, I've got my arms on either side on you on the reigns, I promise I won't let you fall off, Princess."

We rode out of the stables and through the hilly courtyards, passing rows of guards along the way. She looked peaceful as she gazed up and around at the morning sun, her hands stroking the horse's mane.

When we entered the city, all eyes immediately shot to her. I knew that she would call attention, but I seemed to forget how famous she really is. Between her fancy gown and silver jewelry, she was recognizable as royalty, yes, but I felt like there was something about her that was just so radiant-- everyone knew who she was, even though they've probably never seen her before.

"Um... everyone's staring at us..." She whispered to me, looking a little paralyzed.

I laughed. "Us? They're staring at  _you_." I corrected.

Zelda gulped. Her hand hesitantly rose up and she waved. "Good morning!" She managed to say. In response, people smiled and waved back with faces of awe and wonder.

Zelda loved riding high on the horse and observing what the sky looked like from the city. She gazed at all the people that bustled about, doing this, buying that, and selling these. Most of all, she seemed charmed by the quaint architecture around her, which surprised me. I figured that the city buildings wouldn't compare at all to the lavish palace she lived in, but on the contrary, the small stone buildings held her gaze irrevocably. She admired their simplicity, it seemed.

“Is that Princess Zelda?” We heard this a lot. Some Hylians approached us throughout the course of the day and asked how she was. Zelda thoroughly enjoyed it, as she gave them cheerful smiles and hellos. I was surprised by how outgoing Zelda became as time went on.

We had been roaming around for awhile, seeing the sights of the city. “Are you hungry, Princess?” I asked, looking behind my shoulder to the princess.

“Yes, a little. Are you?” I was always tickled by the fact that my opinion always seemed to matter to her.

“I could always eat. We can go back to the castle, if you’d like.”

“No- I mean, no thank you,” She interjected. “We shouldn’t; not yet. Is there an eatery in town?”

“Well, I mean, there’re inns and taverns. But I warn you, it’s probably nothing like what you’re used to.” I replied.

“No, it’s fine, Link. Let's try it!" She insisted with excitement.

Today, Princess Zelda was unfathomably happy-- there was no other way to put it. It radiated around her like the warmth of a fire. While I knew I was naturally a guy who liked to see the people around me happy, I was now vaguely aware that I was becoming addicted to Zelda's smile in particular.

 


	4. IV. Horses and Crossbows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[ Okay, it's getting better now :^) Make sure you comment anything you like or don't like about the story! ]]

Finally, I had substantially saved up enough money to afford my very own horse. It was something I had dreamt about from a young age, and now it was a reality.

My father didn't belabor the issue either. I got my family's input on it, and of course, they urged me to think about it carefully _while_ in the process of picking a horse, but they never discouraged me from making the purchase. Having my own personal mode of transportation was honestly of prime importance now.

The Queen and King were willing to work around me and my father's horse, allowing my hours to line up with his, but I knew that if I really wanted to devote my time to keeping Zelda completely safe, I needed to have flexibility. What if there was some emergency? I would need to stay there all night outside her door if there was reason to.

So of course, my folks were all about me buying a horse. My sisters were almost as excited as I was, as a matter of fact.

The horse farm smelled like… a horse farm. It was over to the left of the gate of Castle Town, just on the outskirts. As I walked into the premises and looked at the rows of stables, smelling the fresh hay, wood, and well, shit, I saw dozens of little fawns. I smiled. I wouldn't consider myself an animal person, but there was a certain charm about horses that my heart held for no other creature.

“Here for a good strong horse? I'll get you what you need.” The farmer said, seeing me walk into his opened gates. “Names’ Geoff.”

“Link.” I said, shaking hands with his, unclean and worn out, kind of like mine.

“So, first: work horse or riding horse?” And the search began.

Geoff had a few good strong mature horses, and he could tell me everything there was to know about each. As far as horses suited for riding, as opposed to mule-type horses, he had three to pick from.

The first was a speckled male horse, gray and white. He seemed to be the closest riding horse to a stocky and hardy type, but I must say, the horse I had in mind was big and tall and fast. Then there was a brown and white female, who was extremely gentle, but seemed a little bit skiddish. I didn't want to seem arrogant, but I just knew that with my riding capability, I would be better suited with a bigger and more brazen horse. And luckily, that's what my last option was, and I knew just by looking at him, he was the one.

He was huge, and jet black, with furred white hooves. He was shiny and healthy, and he seemed indifferent to my presence, actually. He accepted my touch just fine and neighed loudly.

“That one's a little tempered. He's young, for sure, and I think he'll be a challenging ride…” Geoff told me.

“Can I try him out?” I was eager.

“Sure. Hopefully he won't buck you off, heh.”

So the farmer got him saddled up for me, and it was a little bit more of a jump to get up than I was used to. I knew in my mind that the practical horse was the brown and white one, but I just… It's my money- I want to spend it on a horse with some flair.

And he definitely had flair. Geoff was right- he nearly did try to buck me off at first, but soon got used to it. He was 2 years old now, young for a riding horse, and he was trained to ride, he just seemed to want to do things his way. I tried to get him to move, and he didn't. When I finally did, he wouldn't stop. But it was getting easier to control him, and after a little while, I thought he was warming up me.

So of course, I bought the tall and gaudy black horse, logically.

 

* * *

 

“So what are you going to name him?” Marley asked me, with a bounce in her toes as she watched the huge stallion. All my sisters crowded around us, gazing at the enormous black horse.

“I don't know yet.” I told them. 

Aubry was obsessed with petting the horse, which he allowed. I was appreciative of this.

Little Kel offered me a name. “Princess!”

“Er, well, he's a boy horse-” I explained.

“Oh. How about Prince?” She suggested.

This helped me form an idea. “How about Kaiser?”

“I like that one.” Faye, my twin, nodded.

“Yeah, that's good.” Aubry said.

“Maybe I'll ask Zelda what she thinks.” I added, an afterthought. She's witty, maybe she'll have something in mind.

“Ooh...” Marley cried. “You like Zelda!” She laughed and her younger sister joined in.

“Please. If it were like that I'd probably be hanged.” I defended, rolling my eyes.

“...Would they really?” Faye then asked, a little softly.

“No- no! Geez.” I assured her, and I turned to my little sisters. “You'll understand when you're older that men and women can be _just_ friends.”

"I should hope so..." Faye murmured, rolling her eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

“Oh my…” She breathed, her greenish eyes gazing up in wonder. Her gloved hand reached up tentatively, and hung in the air, unsure.

“You can pet him, my lady.” I told her, watching her stare at the massive horse in awe. Zelda loved animals for their beauty; and it looked like she had become immediately infatuated with my new steed.

“Fantastic...” She murmured, as she stroked her hand across his glossy short fur. “So healthy and young! You picked such an extravagant mount.”

“Well, if I'm taking the Princess around the city, it ought to be on the best looking horse in Hyrule.” I charmed, and then shortly realized that maybe my sisters were right, and it was becoming obvious how much she dazzled me. Zelda smiled at this, but I then added, “I mean, really, he was the most practical out of both other choices for long travel.”

“Hm… and his name?” She looked into his eyes not like a person to an animal, but like an animal to another animal. It were as though she were talking to him, and our conversation was just a side-dialogue.

“I was thinking… ‘Kaiser’. Any ideas?”

“I love that, Link! I think it suits him just right, if you ask me.” Zelda smiled.

“Well, since I am asking you, it's decided: that's his name.” I declared.

“Perfect. So when can I next see the world from his back?” She grinned.

“Two impediments, my lady. First, I'll have to see with your parents if we can go into town, but second, I need to be able to safely mount Kaiser. I mean, he's _hardly_ controllable at all.” I began. “You should've seen me trying to ride up here this morning; the horse hardly pays any attention to me. He pretty much decides where he wants to go himself. I'm surprised he hasn't bucked me off yet.”

“An expert rider like you?” Zelda hinted with a cute smile, swaying slightly.

“Ha. You flatter me, my lady.” I replied. “No, I'm afraid I just couldn't take you on him until I can count on him to keep us on his back.”

She looked vaguely disappointed, but she understood completely, it seemed. “Hm, very well. But you owe me one horseback ride on your gallant steed.” She decided with a wink.

I felt the corner of my lips tug into a smirk. “If you wish it, it's yours.” And we turned and began to walk back towards the castle's door again, not after, of course, she gave Kaiser one last pat on the nose.

 

* * *

 

 _Pling pling pling._ It was summer, as warm and welcoming as summer nights could be. The breeze lazily rolled around, hardly even noticeable. I sat at the table in the corner of her room while she sat in the center with a chair and a harp on her lap.

 _Pling pling pling-_ “Oh blast!” _Pling pling_

I chuckled at her exasperation. It's true that she was quite dreadful at this instrument, and it sort of humored me. I sit, twirling a flower from the vase on the table in between my fingers. She disliked when I watched her play; as it made her nervous.

I know very little about the arts, but to me it seemed that Zelda was _fundamentally_ taught, just hardly patient enough with herself. The humorous thing was to see Zelda so out of place, for once doing something and not seeming goddess-like doing it. Anytime she interrupted her playing with a disgruntled uttering, I had to keep a smile from my face because she was just so lovely, even when she sounded less like a harpist and more like a woodpecker. Although she forbid me from watching her, I rather loved sneaking a sideways glance to watch her fingertips choose strings, her face contorting into, in my opinion, a face of someone overly-concentrated, but still elegant nonetheless.

Of course, every now and then she'd choke out a melody from those careful and nervous fingertips which sounded song-like, and she'd clap her hands and grin. Her most learned piece was the Ballad of the Goddess, an ancient Hylian song.

With a sigh, she put the harp down. “I suppose I've tortured you enough tonight.”

“I think you're getting better, Princess.” I assured her. “Er, and if it were easy, then lots of people would do it.”

“Hm, I suppose you're right…” She set the harp down in the corner. “But remember the street musician we see in the town?” She sighed longingly. “I'm not seeking his mastery, but… It's so effortless for him.”

“I don't know anything about this type of thing, my lady, but I think you hit the nail on the head; it's mastery. I think these things take a lot of time.” I set the flower back into the glass vase.

“And I've only played for a few weeks, I suppose…”

“Exactly.” I reasoned.

“How about some tea, then?” Zelda offered. “Surely you deserve it for sitting through- oh, wait.”

“What, my lady?”

“Surely you'd be wanting to head home now. I can't be keeping you after your hours.” Zelda smiled sheepishly. “I sort of lost track of time there.”

“Er, actually, I don't mind, if you'll have me. What's a few more minutes on a nice night like this?” I told her. “It's not like I've got someone to meet, heh.”

She smiled, visibly pleased. “Excellent. I promise I won't keep you for too long.”

“Princess, the point of my job is to keep you safe from the time you wake up to the time you go to sleep. My ‘hours’ are just a made-up concept.” I told her. “If you so wished it, I would sit here all night.”

Zelda gave a tame smile of appreciation, but said nothing. For a moment, however brief, I realized that we were perhaps a little bit more than just friends... She called for tea from Daellys, and soon we were set up with a kettle of her favorite: it was made of roses and fruit. It was rather an acquired taste, which I had long become accustomed to. Daellys winked at me at least twice every time she delivered tea to us.

She stirred in the sugar into the cup of tea, and I began to mimic her, as I always did.

“Link, I was thinking…” She began.

“Yes?” I watched her sip once, a little bit coyly.

“Mayyybe… could we go to town tomorrow?” She suggested with a tiny grin.

“Er, well, you're the princess here; why don't you just command me to take you?” I gave a half-smirk.

“Oh, please.” She looked to my eyes, and I could've nearly gotten lost in them. “I- I wouldn't want to impose.”

I chuckled. “Well, it's been a week or so of owning my current horse, and I believe it would be more than safe to take you for a ride… So, if my lady wishes it, I think it could be arranged.” I looked around the room, out to the balcony, which was open to the lukewarm breeze, and then back to her.

She sighed gratefully and joyfully. “Oh, thank you, Link.” But I tore my eyes away from her and looked back at the balcony. Something felt… off.

The curtain fluttered once, and I swore I saw the blackness house a figure… Something seemed to be _there…_ There was a gentle mechanical sound, a clicking, ever so faint. Something _was_ there.

I grabbed Zelda’s tiny wrist from across the table- _hard_ \- and she gasped. I yanked her down out of her chair, dragging her to the ground, her small self hitting the stone. All the while, I swept the legs of the tea table to drop the entire thing to its side, with all the ceramics and glass shattering across the floor, and unsheathed my two swords instantly. Zelda cried out my name in shock, but soon understood, when a crossbow dart shot and stuck into the wooden table, right where she was hidden behind it. I saw her green eyes boggle when she felt the wood split right by her ear, but I soon spun around.

My heart felt like it was going to surely explode as I saw two assassins, dressed in black up to their eyes, spill into her room from the balcony, charging at me, at her.

My mind was reeling in haste as I slashed and brandished at the nearest one, the one that charged at me, while the other one with the crossbow began the process of reloading. _Quickly quickly quickly-_ I raced against time, and after blurry moments, I found my sword plunged up and into his sternum, straight through his back. His eyes widened as if they would fall out of their sockets, and his shocked gaze bored into my soul. With a violent cough, his blood sprayed all over me, and I could guarantee my eyes looked as bewildered as his. I dislodged my sword from his body and he fell to the ground instantly, vandalizing the area with more of his blood.

The crossbowman had discarded the bow by now, seeing that I was now charging towards him, and instead decided to race to the table that Zelda hid behind, shaking, with a dagger drawn.

With frantic strides, I caught him from behind, grabbed his face and brought my sword up to slash across his neck, and he knew it too; as his dagger dropped from his hands in fear and cluttered to the ground, right at my Princess’ curled up feet.

“Wait!” Zelda cried out, strained and cracked, and to my disbelief, my body froze instantly with her command.

My hand remained taught on the handle but my arm could not move. I was immobilized by her command. My eyes bugged from my skull as I stood there in shock, my sword pressed up against this man's neck, my chest to his back, my hand over his eyes and nose. I wanted to kill him, for his disgusting plot, and I wanted to do it now, because as long as he lived, he was dangerous. Why would she freeze me? I could kill on adrenaline, but could I kill on command? I was mortified that I just ended one life, and the look in his eyes already haunted me. _Let me end him now!_ I begged.

“Who do you serve?!” She stood up, and I looked at her with pain and torture surely showing in my eyes. _Zelda, stay away from him!_ “Why do you want my life?! If you tell me, I'll let you go.”

My eyes pleaded. _No, no, please, anything but that… Will I defy her?_

I could feel his strained breaths and his sweat from his forehead on my hand. “Y-you're lying-” He choked out.

“There's a chance that I am, and there's a chance that I am not.” She said firmly, with commanding anger in her voice, which was usually so soft and sweet. “But very well, if you will not have the chance-”

“O-okay!” He cried. “Rengarr’s clan! Beyond the kingdom. I was hired to kill ‘the last Hylian Princess’, I don't know what it means, and I don't know why they want you- please!”

Zelda gave a disinterested glare. “Indeed.” Her eyes flicked to mine and I saw fire in them. “Kill him.”

I inhaled a silent breath, closed my eyes, and pulled my sword across his throat with heavy friction. I could _feel_ it in my hands as the metal split his skin open, tore his muscle, broke his throat, filled his lungs with blood and dropped him out of my hands and to his knees, and then to his face to the ground. This was when I was able to open my eyes. He rivaled his coworker, dead on the stone floor. Two souls, gone, at my hand.

I stared at Zelda, my chest heaving, so extremely relieved that she was okay, and she stared back with a look of terror, gratefulness, knowing, and shock. She stood there, eerily still, watching me, her platinum hair and green silk dress spattered with blood, just barely. I was vaguely aware that I was surely covered in it, it dripping from my chin, most likely.

I was okay, she was okay; it was now time to lock down the castle. But neither of us could move. Finally, she came towards me, gracefully stepping over the corpse on the floor between us. Her face held kind of an encouraging peacefulness, oddly enough, as she did the last thing I expected, and pressed herself against me, snaking her arms under mine, wrapping behind my back at my chest.

“Thank you, Link…” She said, pressing her face into my chest, and I felt peace too; I did my job correctly and she was safe in my arms. My hand stroked her hair once, slowly. “Though I'm dreadfully sorry that I manipulated your loyalty to get my answer.”

I pulled back and put my hands on her shoulders to look at her. “What are you talking about? You deserve your answer. You didn't ‘manipulate’ anything.”

“That wasn't easy.” She lowered her head and bent herself to me, showing submission. “I'm sorry I did that to you-”

“Don't you ever bow to me.” I lightly took her chin in my palm to force her back up straight. Her shining eyes watched me carefully and appreciatively, though a little bit surprised as well. “Look, we need to get out of here.”

“Right.” She nodded. “Come with me.”

We exited the room, and of course, the first guards that we passed were mortified with our appearance and we quickly told them what happened. They scattered to, I assume, deliver the message to others. I wasn't exactly sure what the protocol for an attack was. Zelda held onto my elbow with one hand as we made to her parents’ bedchamber. I waited outside, listening to Zelda explain everything. The conversation seemed stern, but calm. This was not the first time this had happened to them, obviously.

The King and Queen came out, and His Majesty approached me and grasped my shoulder. “Words cannot express my gratefulness. Thank you.”

“It is my honor to serve you.” I said simply, and they were off, I believe to order guards into protective positions for tonight.

I looked at Zelda expectantly. “Are you feeling okay?”

"Me?" She chuckled once, kind of facetiously. “Yes, I'm fine. Let's get you cleaned up- you look terrifying.”

“Oh, er, right.” I had forgotten that there was blood all over my face.

Back in her room, there were servants cleaning up the destroyed area. The bodies of the assassins had been dragged away, but their blood smears were still upon the stone. Two handmaidens were scrubbing it diligently. Another two were cleaning up the shattered tea set. The table was still on its side with the crossbow bolt sticking out of it.

“Here, I'll be right back.” She said and walked into her washroom momentarily.

When she soon came back with a rag she had soaked in the water basin, handing it to me, I said, “Er, I'm sorry I broke your tea set. And your table.”

“It's fine,” She shook her head. “None of that matters, Link.”

“Oh goddesses-” I just remembered. “I'm so sorry that I threw you to the ground like that! I did it because I heard him lift the crossbow and-”

“Link!” She grabbed my arm. “It's completely fine! You _saved my life_. Believe me, I don't mind at all.” She chuckled once.

I shrugged as I began to rub the cloth over my face, feeling the dried blood loosen and wipe away from my skin.

“Your family might be getting worried about you now, I should probably let you get home now.” She said.

“What? No way; I'm not leaving you.” I argued. “I'll stand right there, all night.” I pointed to the balcony.

“Link, that's ridiculous.” She said. “Tonight, there'll be guards there, there, and outside the door.” She pointed at every entrance of the room. “And tonight is the _least_ most likely night for an attack- there was _just_ an attack.”

“That's what they want us to think.” I said cynically.

“Oh, Link, I'll be safe. Don't worry. You need to get home and get sleep-”

“I won't sleep.” I interjected. “Not unless I'm close by.”

“You are so stubborn…” Zelda sighed.

Then someone interrupted our bickering. “My lady!” It was Daellys, who came up frantically to wrap her arms around the Princess and stroke her hair. “You are safe!” She cried in her foreign tongue.

“Yes, I'm safe.” She comforted her handmaiden. “Don't worry, Daellys.”

While holding Zelda in a hug, she turned to look up to me. “Ah, it was you who made all this mess?”

“I'm afraid so.” I bowed to her. “My deepest apologies.”

She released the princess and approached me, to poke me in the chest.“Hm, a well-spoken killer. Thank you for protecting My Flower.”

“It's my honor. Er, and it's my job.” I replied. “Don't thank me, and don't overthink it. I'm not a killer, I'm a bodyguard.”

“Alright, Daellys, we need to let Link get home, we'll deal with this mess.” Zelda said to her handmaiden.

“No, Princess, I told you that I'm staying on guard tonight-”

“No, you’re not. You must get your rest for tomorrow. Tonight, I'm safe; but tomorrow is a new day.” She insisted. “I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning.”

I sighed in defeat. “Yes, my lady. Until then.” I bowed.

“Listen,” She grabbed my wrist and intensely looked up to my eyes. Her green irises ensnared me and I forgot about all else for just a moment. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” I said, still worried about her. “Sleep well, my lady.”

 

* * *

 

I rode back home with Kaiser, and as I meandered through the empty night street, I looked up behind me at that tall tower of the castle that held Zelda’s room, wondering how those men pegged their way all the way to the top. With a sigh I continued on home, the only noise being the clopping of the horse's hooves on the stone. I felt a little frustrated that Zelda would dismiss me when there was so much more to talk about… _The Last Hylian Princess_ … I feel as though there's more to it. Yes, she's the last heir to her family, but did it mean more? I had questions for her, she had questions for me, and I wasn't done standing by her side yet. But I suppose that tomorrow was a new day.

I quietly approached my family's home and led my horse to his stable, nowhere near as luxurious as the castle's.

Inside, Faye and my parents were around the table in the kitchen, and I guessed that the little ones had gone to bed by now.

“Home late, eh? Must be hungry.” My mother greeted me, standing up and going to kiss my cheek, but her eyes were distracted by my clothing. She took my shirt in her hand. “What's… what's this?”

Faye rose from the table, as did my father. I sighed. “Look, there was an attack, that's why I'm home late-”

“An _attack?_ ” Faye gasped.

“Shh!” My father hushed her. “Don't wake the girls. Link, what happened?”

“Two assassins, that's all. Look, it's okay, I just didn't want you to worry-”

“You- you _killed_ people?!” Faye asked me in horror.

“Fayethe-!” My father put a hand on her shoulder. “Please!”

“Sorry…” She murmured.

My mother led me to the table. “Just, tell us what happened. Is everything okay?”

I sat down with a deep sigh. “Yeah, everything is fine. Two assassins climbed up to her balcony and tried to shoot her with a crossbow, but, I heard it, and I pulled her behind the table. And then, I- I killed them both, and now it's fine. I'm fine. She's fine.” I explained.

My mother squeezed my shoulder. “Well, they don't pay you for nothing. I knew this would happen one day-- I've been so scared of it. But I trust you; you always make the right decision.”

“Your mother is right- we’re just glad to see you safe.” My father said. “And I'm proud of you for doing your job and protecting her.”

Faye looked outraged still. “I- I'm scared…”

“Hey,” I looked to my sister. “Don't be. I'm okay.”

“Faye, boys go to war; it's what happens. You should be lucky that he's in the castle and not training with the army.” My father advised.

Faye sighed. “I'll wash that tunic tomorrow- just- don't let your sisters see it.”

“Thanks, Faye.” I told her. I loved my sister; she was my best friend. “But listen- _no one_ can know that there was another assassination attempt, okay?”

“Of course.” My mother said. “Get some rest, okay? I love you.” She kissed my head.

“Love you too.” I said. Faye and I both headed into the ‘kid's room’, quietly. Marley and Aubry shared a bed, as did Kel and Faye. I was too tall to even fit on my bed correctly by myself, although sometimes, when she was younger, Kel would curl up by my side to sleep. Faye tried not to wake up Kel as she got into bed, as I did the same.

I found it hard to sleep. I had a lot of worry for the Princess, but somehow more so, I had questions. I wanted to find that Rengarr guy and cut him down, and I wanted to know why he would benefit by killing my Princess. More than all that, my mind lingered on what it felt like to kill those two assassins.

Yes, they were ‘bad people’, I suppose. They were hired with money to cut down someone else… so what did that make me?

I was just like them. Maybe I fight for the team of justice and morality, but I still was also paid to put my sword through them, just like they were paid to put a crossbow bolt through her. The only difference between us was that I won. I'm pleased with myself for this, and I feel almost in a way, invigorated. There wasn't a scratch on the Princess, and she got what she wanted: answers.

But still, I felt strange having killed them. I was right in doing it, and I was pleased that I did, but still, when I woke up in the middle of the night, sitting up with a jolt, it was because I saw his shocked eyes, feeling the feeling of my sword through his stomach. His cough which threw his blood in my eyes could be felt again.

Faye was awake, as she always had trouble sleeping, and she saw me sit up in a cold sweat. I saw that she was on her side, watching me from the next bed over. I saw this and I lay back down.

She whispered to me, “You don't have to do it.”

I turned. “What?”

“You don't have to be her shield.”

“I know I don't have to.”

“You could leave, if you wanted.”

“I know. But I don't want to.”

“Why?”

“It's good money. It suits me. She's… my friend.”

“...Maybe. But you're still her shield.”

“I know. I do it well. They pay me well. And tonight, I made a difference.”

“I just don't want you to get hurt.”

“It's appreciate it, but dad's right. I'm the safest someone my age could be.”

“Just… be safe, Link. Promise me.”

“Okay, Faye. I promise.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It definitely doesn't make sense to give the horse a German name bc Hyrule but IT'S FINE


	5. V. Tough Guy With Ponytail Is Ambidextrous (feat. special guest ANGST)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath of an assassination attempt, Link and Zelda need to reevaluate their relationship.

“My, Link, you look much like an arsenal!” Zelda exclaimed to me that next morning after I knocked and entered into her room.

The King and Queen had commissioned a new and improved uniform for me to wear; they felt that after last night, it'd be best to improve my equipment. Underneath my tunic was a layer of chain mail, which ended at my short sleeves, and upper thigh. One belt around my waist held pockets of leather for anything to be held in or clipped to. Across my chest was another belt that contained a small skinning knife, the sheath built into it, and another pocket. My hands were covered by fingerless gloves, and strapped to them were medium leather bracers that came up to my elbows. At either side of my hip was a sword in sheath, very long, but still dagger-like. Behind my back, at my waist, was another dagger, short and thick and curved slightly. The sheath was held in place by leather straps. The tunic I wore had a hood to it as well as a thin cape, draped down my back-- it visually concealed most of my weapons, while still physically keeping them just as easily accessible. Same trousers, same boots, except inside my right shoe, by my calf, was another sheathed knife. On the back of my left shoulder, under the cape, there was a small hide shield clipped to my belt.

I agreed. “Er, yeah. It's kind of a lot.” Looking this deadly felt kind of weird, but I knew I was, if anything, now an excellent visual reason not to mess with the Princess, and it gave me quite an ego boost, I must admit.

“Well, here I am in one piece, as promised.” The Princess stood up from her vanity and twirled once in today's dress of white, as if showing me that she was intact.

While I forced a half-smile out of courtesy, I still felt unnerved. “I'm relieved… I could hardly sleep.” I told her.

She sighed, serious now, as she walked towards me and took my hand, covered in leather armor. “Link… I told you I'd be okay…” Her voice was soft and soothing and pure.

I stared down as she cradled my gauntlet in both of her delicate hands. “I know, I know…”

She released my hand now and turned, making her way back to her vanity. “So... how about that ride around town?” Her voice lilted, and it was apparent that she knew it would take some convincing at this point, for me to take her.

And that was because it wasn't very safe. “Uh, is that a good idea?” I asked; it was my polite way of saying  _no way_.

“Sure it is.” She assured me, seeming bright and convinced of it. Zelda turned to face me, her eyes pleading.

I narrowed my eyes and didn't respond-- I didn't know what to say. 

Princess Zelda sighed warily, knowing that I wouldn't be won over so easy. “Look, Link. Remember, when we first met, how you asked me almost year ago why my parents would never let me leave?”

Her sage eyes ensnared me, and I bit my lip, seeing where she was going with this already. “Yes.” I replied.

“And you could hardly believe it. What I've learned, though, is that the over-protectiveness that kept me inside for most of my life didn't stop the assassins then, and it won't stop them now. Unfortunately, it doesn't matter where I am-- they'll find me. I know it's a huge responsibility looking after me-- it's stressful. But it's going to be tough whether I'm outside or inside the castle. You'll just have to see that as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay.

"That's why I need you, Link. Whether I like it or not, I will be a queen someday, and I'll need to be able to appear, speak, and rule; not hide in my bedchamber all day. But, I can be what my people need me to be  _and_ be safe while doing it if I have you by my side." Zelda pointed out.

 

I pondered it. While I knew she meant every word from the bottom of her heart, I was still aware that she was hoping to convince me of taking her to the city. Yet, the words railed my mind off in another direction... I knew that, first, being Zelda's bodyguard was not just a physical thing. It was also very psychological, to me, to her, and to her enemies. Second, the whole bodyguard-to-princess relationship was a lot more complicated than it seemed, now more than ever. And third, she gave me so much purpose. The idea of improving her life filled me with pride. When she said she needed me, my heart did a flip. 

"Hm. You win. Let's go." I offered her a smile, and she returned it, her rosy cheeks full of life.

 

* * *

 

 

“1, 2, 3-” I wrapped my hands tightly around her tiny waist to lift her up on top of Kaiser, and I must admit, I wasn't sure if she'd make it the first time. But she was there, legs draped over his side. He gave a whinny at her light weight being added to his back. And then I jumped up and settled behind her, taking hold of the reigns.

"Alright, be gentle..." I warned Kaiser quietly, making sure my hold on the reigns was calm and collected.

Once in town, Zelda smiled and gave her little princess-wave to her people. They all were so visibly captivated and enamored with her presence-- I hoped I never showed it like they did.

We meandered into the main square. "Hey, Link,” She gestured. “There he is again, that musician!” I spotted the old man with the hand-held harp. Zelda gazed at him admiringly as I led the horse closer.

He eyed us, too, and directed his melody towards Zelda, high up on the horse, playing to her. “I know this song.” She told me, excitedly.

The melody weaved in and out, major and placid, sounding like a songbird chirping. We heard him for awhile, and then she tossed him some coins.

Today, someone in the market was selling hens as livestock, and Zelda was awed and amazed by the little chickens. She was always so fascinated with everything around her, because she saw beauty in everything: a rare trait.

“Chickens are so cute…” Zelda still had her eyes on the hens being offered up for trading. "Do you think they're sweet?”

“Er, kind of,” I explained. “I mean, you could pet them, but… I don't know, they're kind of dirty creatures.”

“Hm. Do you have chickens?”

“Yes.” I confirmed. “They're not all that.” We now started riding towards the more historic part of town, where the streets were quieter.

“I wish I could meet your family…”

This surprised me. “Why?” I chuckled, humored. 

“Because… they're probably a lot like you.” She looked at me, to her side on the horse, and smiled. “And, you're... a lot of fun.”

"Fun?" I laughed. “Since when am I a lot of fun?” I shook my head. “I follow you around and occasionally stab people. How's that fun?” I joked.

“No, no, you take me on fantastic adventures! Like today, for example.” She told me, her lovely face lighting up like the moon. “I never just had _fun_ until we hired you, Link. I know ruling a kingdom won't be _fun_ and I'm an adult and I don't need to have  _fun_ , but... it's nice every now and then to just enjoy life.”

“Princess…” I looked away, unable to not smile at this. “I'm touched."

“So, this morning, when you said it's not a good idea to take me anywhere, I got really scared that… you wouldn't be fun anymore.” She shrugged.

“Hey,” I caught her green eyes. “I promise I won't take your fun away. I'm just so worried about you. I can't-” I stopped myself from saying ‘I can't lose you’, “-have you getting hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and your parents would _literally_ cut off my head, so I wouldn't have to, heh.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “They wouldn't _execute_ you. But, I understand.”

“Alright, enough with the hypothetical situations in which we both die.” I shook my head.

“Hey, but Link,” She said. “You really were amazing yesterday.” She gave a nervous laugh. “Uh... Never mind.”

“What? Tell me.” I encouraged.

“Well, I was going to say that… I was really impressed with your skills, but… I kind of realized that that was a horrifying experience for us both. So it would be vain and insensitive to say that.”

“But, you already said it.” I teased her.

“Well- I- only because you told me to!” She exclaimed. “I'm sorry, Link. I know you went through a lot last night because of me.”

“Princess, how long are you going to spend sulking about it? It's okay, my lady. It's my job, and it's my honor to protect you. I'd die for you, so don't keep thinking about last night; it's not a big deal.”

Zelda smiled at me slyly. “Oh, so it's not a big deal now?”

“Well, I mean…”

“Look, let's just drop it. I don't know what I'm trying to say.” She crossed her arms, mildly frustrated with herself. The street was empty, but we still made sure to keep our voices quiet. We probably shouldn't have been talking about this in public anyway.

“You're trying to say that you've swooned for my heroism and have fallen helpless to my charm-!” I laughed as I jested at her suddenly, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Wh-what?! Gah, as if!” She sputtered, face turning red.

“I'm only teasing you, Princess.” I continued chuckling at her reaction.

“Right… I guess I'm just saying that... about the assassins last night... that was a really good attempt on their part." She said quietly. "If I had died last night, it wouldn't have been your fault; I mean, it was smart and stealthy, and almost impossible to avoid. _Almost._ That's why I'm so impressed, I guess. How did you hear that crossbow?"

"Instinct."

"And using the table? Genius-"

"It made sense and it was fast."

"You didn't lay up at all though, you charged right at them-- how did you kill them so fast?"

"The best defense is a good offense?"

"Er, I'm not sure that's how the saying goes, but... Yes, exactly. And... when I told you to wait, you just... did. Ah, it seems I'm back to feeling guilty; I couldn't imagine what that was like for you-"

"Didn't we decided we we're not going to talk about it?" I cut her off, a little frustrated, and she went silent, all feeling of lightheartedness vanishing. Then I realized myself. "I- I'm so sorry, Princess. That was incredibly rude- I just... I don't want you stewing over it."

"Hm, think nothing of it." She said absentmindedly and coldly. "I shouldn't be so insensitive."

I furrowed my brow. "My apologies, Princess, I- I just don't agree. You said it before: I'm here to make it easier for you to be what you need to be. I know I'm overstepping a boundary by saying this, but, I signed my life to you a long time ago-- The only way you will be harmed, is if I die first. There is no situation that exists where I'm alive and you aren't. Failure is death. So of course I am at your disposal."

"Disposal?" She whispered intensely, obviously hurt. "A monster among men am I to pluck innocent youth from safety and squash it in my bloodied hands?! And what then? Onto the next?!"

"Don't victimize me, my lady... I would've left your side long ago if I felt that protecting you wasn't my life's purpose." I spoke softly and calmly, despite her exasperation. "You must see it. This is a healthy relationship."

Zelda then calmed down and now looked sullen, as if mourning. "...Healthy? What's in it for you? The money shouldn't be worth your life, Link."

I had thought we both relaxed, but it turns out I was becoming heated again. "You really want to go there?" I warned bitterly.

Zelda's jaw tensed in defiance. "So it seems I do." She quickly became animated again.

I lowered my voice intensely and leaned closer. "I pity you just as you pity me-"

"I don't need your pity-"

"Well you have it." I quickly retorted. "I consciously try to make you  _happy_ , because I _enjoy_ your happiness. Which is far beyond the job description. With  _that_ in mind, it's obvious that keeping you alive is a given, right?"

Her voice shook timidly. "I- I guess." She didn't seem to expect me to say that. "But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because that's reward enough for me- you being safe, and you being content." I sighed, irritated that she didn't understand how much she meant to me. "In terms of professionalism, there's something very dangerous lurking on my tongue, and you know what it is. Are you really going to make me say it?" I asked rhetorically, expecting her to understand then and finally drop it.

But Zelda turned away and said, lifelessly: "Yes. Tell me."

My face filled with heat, a mix of being cross and flustered.  _Dammit! Why must she test me..._ "Fine! I _care about_ you _._ More than I should. There." It hung in silence for a long moment. We were still, sitting in the empty street atop the horse, listening to the stagnant quietness in air.

Then Zelda sighed deeply. I could tell she was taking a moment to cool off.

Finally, she turned back to meet my eyes, and she looked like her mind was overtired from sorting out feelings and words, and needed a break. She looked as though she was hurting. "I'm... so sorry about all of this..." Her hands fidgeted in her lap as her voice croaked weakly.

I felt my heart breaking, just seeing her so distraught. All anger subsided. "Shh..." I hesitantly reached out, and stroked her hair, hoping it was alright to comfort her this way. "Let's both just relax."

She then leaned into my chest, her head falling onto my shoulder, which surprised me a little bit. But it felt fine-- she allowed me to continue stroking her corn silk hair and it seemed natural. "You have been such a kind friend to me, Link..."

My heart jumped a little bit. "It's mutual..."

"And I'm sorry I doubted that. I assumed it was too good to be true." She murmured into my shoulder.

"I'm sorry for my temper. I mustn't speak to you like that..." I apologized.

"Think nothing of it." She assured me, and this time it sounded comforting and genuine. "Are we okay?" As she asked this, she pulled away and looked up to me placidly. We cooled off extremely fast. It was obvious that neither of us wanted to be arguing with one another. 

I felt myself become immediately hypnotized by her peaceful green gaze. Goddesses, I hoped my face didn't look as warm as it felt... "Of course, Princess."

 

* * *

 

 

Zelda and I seemed to completely forget about our argument. The rest of the day spent in the city felt great, actually. We seemed closer somehow. But what was important to me was that we were both totally okay-- and nothing was weird. I had wondered when she would realize that she's more to me than just my liege... She was okay with it, and she felt the same. Knowing that, it was appropriate to just ignore it from there on out and just accept that it was just the way things were for us.

We relaxed and didn't talk about the assassination attempt anymore. We both looked at the sights of the city and just enjoyed life, just as she recommended we do. Our evening concluded with only more more serious matter to talk about-- one thing that we really couldn't ignore.

“Rengarr… Clan beyond the walls of Hyrule…” Zelda murmured thoughtfully. She was referring to the name the assassin had given her, as Kaiser took us up the path of the castle's courtyard, where we were finally safe and free of the public. "I hate to bring it up, but... I must tell my parents tonight."

"I understand, Princess." I nodded. Silently, we both were recalling our argument from earlier. "It's information that shouldn't wait."

“Absolutely. I can confirm now that the logistics are as such: They want to scatter my family by taking me out, because I'm their only heir…” Zelda told me. "Hyrule would be weak to these outside clans if there's no one left in my family to take over ruling. Either way, my family line is willed to protect Hyrule by the Goddess Hylia Herself. Killing me would bring chaos no matter what... See, my dynasty always keeps a small immediate family, so there's no fighting over inheritance, but… the predicament we're in now is the natural trade-off, I suppose.”

“Inheritance? Forgive me, but I don't understand.” These fancy royal terms were always lost upon me.

Zelda nodded patiently. "It's confusing. Let me start over: If I get married and become Queen, well, I'll either have one child, or more than that.” She explained to me. “If I have one, then he or she will grow up being targeted constantly, as I am, by the realms beyond Hyrule. And like I said, if there's no one left alive in my bloodline, Hyrule will easily be conquered. Do you follow so far?”

“Sort of. The only thing is, why would that make it any easier to siege the city?”

“Well, people won't unite if there's no leader, a leader who's respected. There'd be no armies, and the people wouldn't work together. If I died, my parents would eventually die and then, citizens would fight and revolt until a leader takes the castle. And so would end my family name. It'd be the perfect chaos for these clans to attack Hyrule, the blessed city… But that's not even the biggest issue. Hylia willed Herself mortal to begin this dynasty in the first place-- in order to protect... you know, the Triforce.” She whispered. "We can't have it fall from Her grasp."

“Okay, I understand that now.” I said. Sometimes I forgot that she was literally part-goddess. Maybe that explained why she was so enchanting...

“And then, on the other hand, let's say I have five children.” She told me, hypothetically. “Which one becomes the monarch?”

“Er… the oldest? The one you think would do the best job? I don't know.”

“Exactly the latter. In my family, the most apt to rule is picked by the parents, and they become the monarch. Do you see where there'd be competition between siblings?”

“Yeah… I'd imagine all five would want the throne.” I thought.

“They could kill each other for it. Poison each other. Fight each other. Or, maybe grow up and then do something to usurp the throne later in life. The possibilities for violence are literally _unlimited_.” Zelda said.

“I… I couldn't imagine someone wanting to kill their sibling over it.” I thought of how dearly I loved all my sisters. I would die for every one of them, not the other way around. “Would the clans leave Hyrule alone if you had brothers and sisters?”

She looked away sadly. “Yes. They would have. But, er… can I tell you something?” She looked up to me hesitantly.

“Anything, Princess.” I assured her.

“I used to have a younger sister.” She swallowed a little strangely. “She died when I was eight.” Zelda looked away.

“...I- I'm sorry, my lady.” This was all news to me. I was under the impression that she was an only child by birth. 

“The same thing that happened last night.” She sighed heavily. She shook her head. “Look, I didn't mean to upset you, and I know we dropped the subject."

"No, of course, Princess. It's just disturbing... why hasn't anyone done anything?" I was confused at this. "I understand how important your sister is to you, trust me. You deserve vengeance, not passive idling."

“Don't you see, now? We haven't done anything because we didn't know anything. These assassins were all killed before anyone could find information, just as you do with assassins when life is at stake. That's why-” She began to whisper, leaning in very close to me. “-That's why I stopped you from... you know. I wanted my answer. So... thank you for giving it to me.”

“Right. I'm glad we can take action now.” I said, feeling optimistic. “You can tell your parents what we found out and…”

“Then everything will be okay.” Zelda gave me an appreciative smile as we reached the stables. Her eyes held careful hope.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, my family was all up bright and early to get about our day. My mother had just finished cleaning up breakfast, and my sisters were already preparing for their chores of the day. My father had off today, so it sounded like he and my mother were going to relax at home, while my sisters made a trip up to the city market this afternoon. Ever since I began working, two things happened regarding food: we began buying more at the Hyrule market, which involved my sisters getting to see the city more, and Aubry and Marley began hunting. Yes, I know they were a little young to be hunting, but they weren't really going to do much harm anyway, so I didn't worry. I was about to head out the door for Castle Town, when we saw a group of Hylian soldiers march past our house. I knew exactly where they were headed and what they were looking for.

My father said: “Hm, wonder what that's all about.”

Of course I murmured, “No idea.” 

I greeted Kaiser, who was warming up to me even more, and mounted him to begin the commute to the Castle.

 

* * *

 

 

“Link, I think the traders are in town today. Is that so?” Zelda asked me, sitting at her vanity, puffing some kind of powder onto her cheeks.

“I'm afraid I'm not sure. But if you heard it, then you probably heard correctly.” I reasoned. Every now and then, traders from far off in Hyrule came around to sell exotic goods in the marketplace. If it was true, my sisters would be delighted and surprised that the market would hold more sights to see than usual today.

“Great. I was wondering if…” She stood up from the vanity and walked up to me coyly, her white dress swishing against the floor. “Maybeeee…”

“You want to go into town again?” I asked, raising my eyebrows.

“Oh, yes! Please! I've never seen the traders and I've always wanted to!” Zelda clasped her hands together longingly. "Just for a little bit-- I wouldn't want to make it the whole day, don't worry!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. “Didn't we just go over this? You can just _order_ me to take you into town. You don't have to ask me as if I'll say no.”

“Is that a yes?” She smiled cutely.

“Of course, my lady.” I said, docile. “It's just, these traders… would there be anyone from beyond Hyrule?”

“Not from a clan... if that's what you're thinking. Those people have nothing to sell, and want nothing to do with Hylians anyway.” She told me with a nod.

“Alright.” I agreed, and then remembered something, as Zelda turned to slip on some shoes. “Heh, actually, I think my sisters are visiting town today too.”

Zelda gasped and whirled around. “R-really? Can I meet them?”

I bit my lip. “Er, if you wanted? I don't know why you'd want to though...?

“Oh, come now, I've always wanted to meet your family, you know that!” She exclaimed as she pulled out lace-up boots from her closet and sat down to put them on. Today her white summer dress was flowing and adornished with leather accents.

 

* * *

 

The Traders had brought more visitors than usual to the main square of Castle Town. It was packed with Hylians, bustling around. The Traders set up their shop all around the edges of the square, penning in the excitement in the middle.

“This looks pretty crowded.” Zelda said from atop the horse with me. “And I feel like everyone is staring at us… much more than usual.”

“That's because they are,” I said, looking down at the men, women and children around us, who some of which were watching Zelda in awe. Some of them had probably never been to the Castle Town market before, and there was the Princess of Hyrule, right next to them.

“Oh my… It's just so many people today… Should I wave?” She asked me, a little nervous.

“Uh, sure. That always works.” I replied. Seriously, what did I know about any of this?

So she did, and as I expected, people lost their minds over it. She gave a timid smile to her people, unsure of how to handle the sudden attention. I was humored because this was the same thing as always, right? Just more people. She was pretty funny sometimes.

Zelda sought out the harpist musician yet again to listen to him, but today, several Hylians had begun to dance around him. Zelda requested we dismount our horse to watch from the ground, as she wanted to spend a little more time nearby. I hopped down and offered her my hand and braced her dismount with my arm, as per usual. She watched the dancers in awe, as they joyfully stepped around each other, clapping and grinning.

“Why don't you join them?” I asked her. She seemed to watch them sort of longingly.

“Oh, no, I'm not good at dancing. I much prefer watching it.” She told me sheepishly.

Then I noticed two little girls dancing in the group that looked uncannily just like my sisters.

I pointed to them. “Oh, and that's Aubry and Marley.”

Zelda grinned and clapped her hands together, gazing at my two sisters hold hands and dance and frolic around. “Really?! Oh, they're so cute!”

“Link!” Then there was a little voice from nearby. I looked to my right and saw Kel waving to me, from atop Faye’s shoulders, a few paces away. Faye looked embarrassed, seeing that the Princess was right next to me, and her little sister was calling for the attention of her bodyguard with flailing arms.

“And there's my other sisters.” I pointed to them, as Faye walked closer timidly and bit her lip.

Zelda turned and watched her approach with a smile. “Wow, you never told me that your twin was so beautiful…” Zelda admired her dreamily as she gave her a wave.

I laughed. “Really? She's so tall and gawky.”

“What? No she's not.” Zelda playfully elbowed my arm.

Faye looked frightened and nervous as she approached Zelda. “Um, hello, Your Grace.” She bent over to bow to Zelda deeply, but Kel, who was now brought to Zelda’s eye level by Faye's bow, reached out a tiny hand to pick up the Princess’ platinum braid from her shoulder.

I immediately laughed, and Faye realized what happened, mortified, and stood up straight frantically. “Kel! You can't just touch her hair! That's the Princess of Hyrule!”

Zelda giggled with a hand over her mouth, light and gaily. “No, really, it's fine!” She smiled. “You must be Link’s twin, Fayethe. I've heard a lot about you over the last year.”

Faye shot me a look of terror. “Oh, goddesses.”

“No, good things, I promise!” Zelda assured her. Then she gave an obligatory curtsy. “Oh, and where are my manners? I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule. And it's nice to meet you.” She nodded her head.

Faye turned red and looked a little starstruck. “It's an honor to meet you, Your Grace. Er, and this is Kel. I think I saw you watching my other sisters Aubry and Marley over there.”

“Yes, indeed. They're adorable; your entire family is quite charming.” Zelda said and Faye beamed. “I'm not sure why you don't talk more about them, Link.”

I shrugged and chuckled. “We're simple folk, you know that.”

Faye looked offended by my description. “Hmph, maybe _you_ are. Look at you, when's the last time you cut your hair?”

I rolled my eyes.

Kel interjected. “Faya, let me fix it.” She pointed to me, so Faye walked where she wanted to go.

Kel untied the twine from the end of Faye’s braid and grabbed my hair in her fist. “Hey-” She protested.

“Tie his hair back-” She commanded, giving the string to Faye.

Zelda giggled and I rolled my eyes. “Kel, stop it, or I'm not taking you for horse rides anymore.” I threatened.

The Princess smiled. “It might look nice, I don't know.” She said coyly, knowing I wouldn't mind it if she was in support.

Faye laughed lightheartedly and began to tie half my hair back behind my head in a short ponytail. I scoffed, but I let her. “Princess, don't encourage them…” I grumbled.

Zelda smiled cheerfully. “No, I like it,” She told me when Faye backed away. “It really suits you.”

“Yeah, I think you look less out of place next to the Princess like that.” Faye agreed. “More well-kept, definit-”

“Alright, alright!” I threw my hands up. “I'll keep it. Don't you two have places to be, chores to do?”

Kel stuck her tongue out at me. Faye looked off in thought. “Ah, yes, we did come here to buy meat for a roast and more chicken feed…” Then she put her hands together and bowed to Zelda. “It's an honor to speak with you, Your Grace.”

“And it's wonderful to meet you, Faye.” Zelda waved with a friendly smile.

“Oh, wait-” I dug into one of the leather pockets at my belt, unfastening the clip. I pulled out a few gold coins and handed them to Faye. “Buy the girls something cool; the Traders don't come very often. Get yourself a book, too.”

Faye nodded appreciatively and Kel clapped her hands. “Thank you, Link!” She said, before Faye turned away to find Marley and Aubry.

Zelda turned to me with a grin. “So lovely!” She exclaimed. “You're so lucky to have them.”

“Hm, I suppose, but I think you'd eventually get a little bit tired of sharing a room the size of your washroom with four girls if you were me.” I said.

“You love them.” Zelda said with a smile.

“I do. I love them more than anything else.” I told her. I watched Faye in the distance, between the bustle of other market-goers. Kel was attached to her shoulders, and in each hand, she held onto one of Aubry’s and one of Marley’s. “I give her a hard time, but Faye is just… She's amazing. She's going to be the greatest mother in the world some day.” I laughed. “I just have to make sure she finds a guy who treats her right.”

Zelda looked up to me as I rambled on. “And Marley, she's the kind of girl that doesn't pick the flowers, because she wants them to live instead. I'm trying to teach her to hunt- and she's pitiful at it, because she doesn't want to hurt the animals, even if we use every piece of meat on them. And- oh- Forgive me, my lady-” I turned to her sheepishly. “I'm rambling senselessly.”

Zelda shook her head. “No, I like hearing you talk about them. It's clear that they all adore you endlessly.”

“Hm.” I shrugged. 

“Don't be so modest.” She said. “I see why you make such a good bodyguard now. You're very protective over your sisters. I think you really know how to provide for someone, and I can tell that you mean the world to them.” She smiled.

I bowed my head. “You flatter me, my lady.”

 

* * *

 

Zelda enjoyed the town very much that day, though we didn't stay long. She brought home a beautiful necklace from a Gerudo trader. Daellys was the only other Gerudo woman I've met before, and yes, she was quite beautiful, but these women from the market were, I must admit, outstanding to look at. Their skin was so dark and warm and her eyes were sharp and dangerous-looking, I couldn't help but never want to look away. Something about them wearing their traditional outfits versus normal Hylian clothes made them seem a lot more foreign than Daellys. There was a woman selling Gerudo swords, a woman selling jewelry, and two ladies who danced to their exotic music played by another lady on a strange instrument at the stand. 

“You know… we met so many interesting Gerudo people today, but… I know there's more foreigners out in Hyrule.” Zelda told me as she tried on her new gold necklace. “I've read about the Zora people, and the Gorons, and the legends of the Kokiri children. I know they're out there.”

“I believe you would know best.” I said in agreement. “You're like a living library.”

She smiled, peacefully. “Hm… thanks.”

“I guess wisdom is a valuable trait for a princess...” I continued. “When are you going to become Queen, anyway?”

“When I marry, I guess.” Zelda said with a shrug. “I'm not entirely sure.”

“When you get married… will you not need a bodyguard?” I asked, trying to seem professional.

She looked at me and cocked her head. “I… I don't know, honestly.”

“I suppose it wasn't really my place to ask you that.” I said. “Sorry, my lady.”

“Oh, it's fine, Link.” She told me, waving it off. “I think it's time for harp practice,” she said with a grin. “So, get comfortable.”

 _Pling. pling. pling. pling. pling._ She fiddled with the instrument for awhile.

Then, I recalled something: “My lady?”

Zelda stopped and looked up.

“I didn't mean to interrupt you, but I just remembered something you told me awhile ago, and I was wondering if you wanted me to teach you some archery tomorrow?” I asked.

Zelda lit up like a morning sky and her green eyes gazed brilliantly. “Can we?!”

I laughed. “Yes, of course.”

“Now?!” Zelda beamed.

“Oh, if you want, then sure, I just didn't want to interrupt your harp-”

“Fantastic!” She stood up and put the harp down in the blink of an eye. She whirled around to put on shoes. I shook my head and laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

I led her down through the grandiose halls of the castle to the back courtyard where soldiers trained. The hills held a few groups of elite soldiers training persistently, despite the late hour, but every other normal-rank soldier had been long gone. A soldier I had met in my first few weeks of training was now an accomplished officer, and he was shouting orders and explaining drills to the others. I always admired him-- I was proud and happy for his promotion. Sir Eirik was a good man; we had bonded over our love of horses and riding. I remember being invited to stop by the tavern on the way home with him and some of the other soldiers after a long day along with my father every once in awhile. It was decent fun, but I wasn't really a drinker. I suppose we had gone out of touch, only occasionally seeing each other around the castle now. The archery range was completely empty.

“Okay, so there's different types of bows,” I pointed to the hung bows on pegs on the wooden wall, stacked upon each other for training. “This is a regular short bow, and this is a long bow, and this is a compound bow, and this is… uh, a crossbow.” We both looked at it briefly, recognizing that this was the weapon that nearly killed her not too long ago. “You're going to learn with this kind.” I handed her a longbow and took one for myself, and then grabbed a full quiver off the wall.

“Er, why the big one?” Zelda looked a little intimidated.

“It's got a smoother pull.” I said, and she still looked confused. “It's easier to draw.” I clarified.

“Oh, okay. What's your favorite type?” She asked, as she followed me closer to the target ranges. The moon was a gibbous, so there was plenty of moonlight illuminating the fields.

“Compound bow.” I informed her. “It's cutting edge technology. It has the distance capability of a longbow, but it nears close to the power of a crossbow. It's amazing. And it's nice and compact, too... Maybe I should carry one from day to day?" I pondered. "Anyway, it's a little harder to draw."

Zelda nodded, trying to retain everything I said, I could tell.

“Okay. So, again, this is a longbow.” She fumbled with it in her hands, nearly as big as her, feeling the tautness of the string. “I'm going to teach you how to use it before you load it, so you can put that arrow back for now.” I smirked, watching her place the arrow that she curiously took out of the quiver slung over my shoulder back. “Hand, here.” I showed her where my hand was holding the bow, right on the handle, and she nodded. “Simple enough. Now you're going to stand parallel with the target, like this.” I showed her where my feet were, straight in a line.

“Uh… wouldn't that be perpendicular?”

“Um… I guess it depends if you consider the target a line or a plane…?”

“Okay. But like this?” She turned around and modeled how I was standing.

“Uh, face the other way. Stand as if you're looking at me.”

“Oh,” She smiled sheepishly and turned to face me. “I thought I was supposed to shoot with the hand you shoot with.”

“Oh, well, I'm left-hand dominant. But I can shoot both ways, so ignore that for now. Sorry, I didn't make that clear.”

“Both ways?”

“Yes, that's why I use two swords.”

“You're ambidextrous.”

“What?”

“You can write with your right hand and left hand.”

“I can't write…?”

“I mean, hypothetically. Like, you're dominant equally in both hands. I'll teach you to write some day!” She promised me.

I returned her smile. “Okay, deal. Anyway, now turn just your head to look at the target. And only really look with one eye. But don't actually _close_ one eye.”

Zelda nodded and took this position, as if aiming. Her form looked close enough to me, so I handed her an arrow and showed her how to load the bow. “These little prongs obviously hold onto the string just a little bit while you aim and fire. And then you just rest it over your hand on the handle, like this.” I showed her my loading form.

“So, go ahead and load and aim,” I told her. “But don't draw back yet.”

Zelda placed the arrow against the string and rested it against her hand. Several times the arrow bounced away from her fist and slumped down, falling off the bowstring. But eventually she got it and pointed the arrow towards the target. “Like this?”

“Kind of, my lady. Don't tilt your head as much; bring the weapon to you instead- there you go.” I nodded. “Your form looks great.”

Zelda didn't move an inch, but she smiled appreciatively.

“So now, draw the arrow with the bowstring back, and shoot.” I explained.

She tried, but the arrow kept leaping away from the handle again. “Try keeping your elbow up,” I suggested.

“Like this?”

“Not really, more towards your face- here-” I walked up behind her and gently urged her elbow up past her ear.

“Oh okay,” She said, but the arrow kept sliding around and wiggling just because she hadn't ever used a bow before and she didn't know how to keep the arrow steady on the string.

“Here, uh, may I?” I asked, standing behind her, my hands hovering around her hands.

Zelda nodded appreciatively. “Please. This is so difficult.”

I put my hand over the hand she had by the arrow, and I guided her two fingers to gently wrap around it to keep the arrow in place. With the other hand, I pointed to the target, only a few fathoms away. “Just create a straight line to where you want the arrow to travel, and- make sure your grip on the handle is strong enough: when you pull, you seem to be taking your whole form with you- uh, here,” I grabbed the handle from the front as well to help her keep a strong grip on it. It was quite a bit of physical contact, and the wonderful smell of her hair was starting to distract me. I gradually took my hand off the string but kept one on the handle. “And, release!”

Well, it hit the target, at least. She, however, was thrilled.

“Amazing!” Zelda cheered, spinning around to look at me with excitement. “I hit the target!”

“Well, you're a fast learner.” I complimented. “Here, try to do it without me now.”

Perhaps she thought I was smiling at her newfound archery accomplishment, but in reality, I think my mind had drifted off long ago, thinking about her smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hesitate to comment or kudos <3  
> Thanks for reading this thing.


	6. VI. DON'T MESS WITH ONIICHAN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Zelda are definitely 10 miles past "just friends", and decide that it's fine, as long as no one really knows how close they are. Also, Link takes the role of Supreme Oniichan to his twin sister Faye.

“This is unbearable…” Zelda sighed dramatically, sipping at her normal morning tea. Daeylls just informed us that another courtier was coming to visit her in about a half an hour.

About a month had passed and Zelda’s parents had begun arranging for courtiers to talk to Zelda, hoping that one would woo her and she'd express interest in marrying them eventually, but she was, unfortunately for them, entirely uninterested. In every single one. I knew that as an introvert, Zelda would much rather walk around and enjoy nature, or play her lute or attempt the harp, or read and read and read. Of course, seeing as she often read aloud what she was reading to me, or summarized it to me, it wasn't exactly as solo of a task, but still. 

Of course, I knew her objections mostly lie with the fact that every one of her courtiers was unfathomably shallow and boring.

“Tell me about it,” I grumbled. I couldn't leave Zelda alone by any means, _especially_ if she were with someone. So I just kind of had to awkwardly exist somewhere nearby whenever some fancy gentleman came in to tell her sweet nothings. It was the worst experience. I was never jealous of any of those losers that came in to woo her, but I was jealous that they had the chance. What if Zelda did fall in love with one of them? Things would definitely be a little bit different for me, seeing as I've continued to be a helpless victim to her charm myself. Trust me, there's nothing up with the Princess and I, but… I like her. And we get along so well. I keep her company all day. What if one day she didn't need me to keep her company anymore? I knew it was inevitable. I would never be able to have her, and I had long accepted that, but it would become so much more  _ real _ . Eventually, she would be taken and we'd lose touch as friends, and all the laughter between us would just turn into memories. It gave me a little bit of a heartache to think about.

“Oh, hey, Princess,” I suddenly remembered something.

“Hm?” She looked up to where I stood from the table.

“The first day we met, you told me that you were learning magic...” I began. 

A strange and blank look crossed her face. “Oh… huh… I had completely forgotten about it.” She looked lost in her memory now. “I had started learning recently when I told you, and… I guess I never picked it up again. Why?”

I shrugged. “It just popped into my mind. I wasn't sure if magic was even real before you told me that.”

“Do you want to see it?” She asked with a smile.

“I can't deny that I'd be fascinated to see it…” I replied appreciatively.

“Er, hopefully I still can…” Zelda pursed her lips. She moved the teacup off of the saucer and held her hand over it as she closed her eyes in heavy concentration. She rubbed her thumb and index finger together multiple times, but nothing seemed to happen. Eventually, however, I watched in amazement as little sparks generated from her fingers and tumbled down to the ceramic plate. Her eyes opened now, and she watched it as well. “Drat! Only sparks!”

“Well, I guess you're a little out of practice, but really, that was something.” I praised her. “Thanks for showing me.”

“Oh, no problem at all.” She said, and began to drink her tea again. “Maybe I should get back into it, and learn some more spells.”

“Where do you even learn such a thing?” I wondered.

“Books. Lots of books. The court wizard used to help me a little bit, way back when, but ever since they fired him-”

“Fired him?”

“Of course, you haven't been seeing him around, have you?” Zelda rolled her eyes. “He was caught stealing books from the library and taking them to his home. Anyway… I guess ever since then, I never had anyone to really teach me, but now that I think of it, there's probably dozens of dusty books in the library just waiting to be read about magic!” 

I loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked about books. She was very stirred at the pursuit of knowledge. I knew what she would be up to this afternoon...

“Of course…” Zelda continued, looking more skeptic now. “I had always been advised that as a ruler, it wouldn't be a good idea to, er, distinguish myself with that type of supernatural power…”

I was confused.  “I don't understand. There's books about it, so… how is it so supernatural?”

“Oh, well, you see, they say that only  _ Hylians _ can know magic.” She stressed the word Hylians purposefully. “Like, we're all Hylians, but they mean Hylians as the descendants of Hylia.”

“I don't follow… aren't we all her descendants?”

“To be honest, I don't follow either. It seems as though only some Hylians are able to learn magic. What decides this is, in most cases hereditary, but… some say that Hylia chooses those of us Herself with particular intention.” Zelda shrugged. “I'm not sure what I believe, but the point is that if magic is viewed as a holy, exclusive, chosen-one type deal, it would be a little bit touchy for anyone to go flaunting it.”

“But… why?”

“Well, because those chosen are basically exclusively from the royal family.” She explained. “We probably couldn't replace our court wizard very easily if we tried; the only people who are promised to be able to know magic is, well, people in my family. And that's just… it creates a weird dynamic where  _ I  _ would be seen as more ‘pure’ than someone like you. I'll bet you that court wizard recieved all types of threats from people his whole life because he was seen as ‘chosen’ and others weren't. Also, people fear magic because, well, it can develop into something  _ very  _ dangerous if trained a certain way.” She looked up to me. “In my kingdom, I want all Hylians to be Hylians; no one more  _ Hylian _ than the next Hylian. It created a kind of division and… truthfully, even if one family is truly chosen for magic and one isn't, they're still equal in my eyes. And in the eyes of Hylia, I'm sure.”

“Insightful.” I complimented. “But, no one is stopping you from learning it in private, right?” I hinted with a smile.

She returned the smirk mischievously. “I suppose not.”

“It could be useful for your own safety.” I told her. “The more defense you have, the better.”

Zelda nodded. “Yes, of course. But I don't worry, because I know I'll always have you.” She smiled.

I winced. “Well,  _ always _ , my lady, I'm not so sure.”

“What?” Zelda furrowed her brow and looked discontented suddenly. “Why wouldn't I?” She seemed a little panicked. “Are- are you leaving?”

“No, no, I'm not. I'm here-” I quickly assured her. “But I get the feeling that you won't need me in time. Soon you'll be Queen, and you'll have one of those suitors-”

“Preposterous!” She cut me off in a hiss. “To think I would just  _ fire _ my most trusted and loyal protector for some push-over who can't swing a sword, whom I'm being forced to marry! Goddesses,  _ soon _ would be the time I need your protection the most! When I'm Queen, I'll have even more swords at my throat, and there's not a thing one of those  _ suitors  _ could do to keep me safe.” 

I was shocked at how heated she had become. I knew she detested her suitors, but she seemed very offended at the implication that they would bring any safety to her. “Sorry, my lady, I didn't mean to imply the jeopardy of your life.”

“Oh, Link! Sorry I'm so touchy about all this..." She sighed. "I just... you simply cannot leave me to my own devices as a lonely queen! It's utterly selfish, but the only reason I would even be able to  _ live _ with some boring King is if I could continue to hire  _ you _ , and spend time with you as I do now.” She lowered her eyes, putting her cheeks in her hands, elbows propped up on the table in a full pout.

“My lady,” I approached her, shaking my head, sitting down across from her now and offering her my hand from across the new tea table. “Look at me.” Zelda did so, casting her sage gaze to me, expectantly, tentatively giving her hand to mine. “I hereby  _ swear _ my sword to you, Princess Zelda, until the day I die. If you want me standing around your room still when we're both old and grey, it will be yours; I officially promise it.” 

She sighed heavily, but gave me an encouraged half-smile. “That means the world to me, you know. But you don't need to swear yourself to my selfish ambitions-”

“No more-” I gently cut her off, squeezing her hand. “It is my selfish ambition to never leave your side. If you'd be a lonely queen, I'd be a lonely… peasant-kid. I think it's more beneficial to both of us if we stick together.” I gave her a smirk to make her laugh.

And she did, letting that golden chuckle fall from her lips and wash over me. “It'll be our little secret: A princess and her bodyguard, sworn into a secret lifelong friendship, unbeknownst to her family.”

I was thrilled to bits. “Deal.” I shook her hand once. 

Then there was a knock on the door, and Zelda rolled her eyes and quietly groaned. I laughed as I stood up to present her with Sir Finnian, representing the wealthy family of Regent, who gave a deep bow. Apparently, he was a knight, but I knew from the last time I met him somehow, just by looking at him, he was no good with the sword.

 

* * *

“So, I was wondering...” I began, as I followed Zelda through the stone halls as we went to dinner with her parents. “They found Rengarr’s camp yesterday, correct?”

“Yes.” She replied with a curt nod.

“When will they send out the army to, you know, kill him?” I asked.

“Um, I'd imagine soon. We'll ask my parents tonight.” Zelda promised me.

“Okay… though I'd rather cut him down myself…” I murmured.

She rolled her eyes. “Don't be absurd. We need you here, with me. You've contributed entirely to finding out his whereabouts, anyway. We need someone to protect  _ the Last Hylian Princess _ from his pathetic little spiders.” She laughed arrogantly, mocking them. It was somewhat out of character for her, actually. I had never seen the Princess resent someone so much, and it made me proud. I think she needed to learn how to spit at someone that ruined her childhood by chasing her with swords and killing her only sister. I was glad to see the hostility.

But I then realized something. Everything clicked together, and I stopped walking. “Could it be? ‘The Last Hylian Princess’? I think he's after you not just for your family name, but… maybe it has to do with your magical ability. I mean, what else can that phrase mean?”

“Fascinating…” She was impressed with my logic. “I hadn't thought of it like that… is that what he was referring to? I believe this man is more dangerous than we thought…” Zelda looked concerned, but then her disposition changed back to smugness. “Hmph. It won't matter in a few days.” 

Dinner at last. Definitely my favorite thing about the castle-- everything was so rich and exquisite. I never went home hungry. 

As he tended to do lately, the King brought up the topic of Zelda’s suitors. “That Sir Finnian is very dedicated to you, you know. He requests from me often to see you.” He smiled encouragingly, wanting nothing more than his daughter to be married with kids for the sake of the realm.

Zelda sighed warily and disinterestedly. “Does he now? What a character…”

The Queen looked at Zelda disapprovingly with eyes narrowed. “Zelda, please. Try to keep your mind open. You're going to have to marry one of them, so you'd be wise to be grateful for such fabulous options.”

“Do I have to marry one of  _ them?  _ Can't I find anyone else?” Zelda pleaded. “Anyone in the kingdom will do before  _ Finnian _ .”

“Zelda, that's enough!” The Queen said impatiently.

“Now, Zelda…” The King tried to calm the Queen, before he looked back to his daughter. “I understand that this is no light choice. I was fortunate enough to be of a wealthy family, so I had the opportunity to court your mother; that's just how it is. The people will throw riots if their lady does not marry someone highborn.” He reasoned with her, and I could see in Zelda’s eyes that she appreciated it, but was not ready to settle. “Zelda, I'll continue to find every suitor I can in this Kingdom who's acceptable for you, but the pickings are slim, and you know that. I'm trying to look out for you; I want the best husband for you that I can find.”

Zelda looked down at her plate. “I understand.”

“I want you to choose soon though. We don't have endless time to figure this out, you know.” He warned placidly.

Zelda nodded, face blank. “May I be excused?”

The King nodded. Silently, Zelda stood up. I dropped the piece of roast chicken I had picked up, wiped my hands on the napkin, and stood up to follow her out of the dining room and up to her room. She did not speak, and I had a hard time deterring her expression. 

Finally we made it up to her room, and she closed her door with a sigh. “What am I going to do?” She walked out to her balcony and I followed her and stood next to her. “I know life isn't fair… I can't get what I want.” She chuckled sadly. “But just this once. I'd give it all up to be free of sharing a bed with some greedy schmoozer for the rest of my days. I'd rather just run away and live simply.”

“Princess, I understand your frustration, but I don't know if that would be a good idea… You wouldn't like living out there, my lady.” I told her. 

She shook her head. “Oh, not you, too… Yes, yes, I'm aware of how spoiled I sound.” She turned to look up to me. “But I mean it. I'd rather give it all up to live life like you and your sisters do. I know, it's work and cleaning and cooking and backache and sweat and there'd be no one to protect me, but… how peaceful it would be…”

I didn't say anything, because, well, she was right in a sense. I suppose the grass is always greener on the other side. I've seen firsthand some of the hardships and emotional problems she had to bear, and I think it's perhaps equal to what I grew up with, in a very different way. 

“No… I will never abandon my kingdom. My family needs me. So, don't worry about me running away.” Zelda said. “I'm wise enough to know that I wouldn't last a day out there alone. And I also realize that you would defy me to keep me here.”

“My lady, I live by your command, you know that-”

“I know. But if I tried to leave, you wouldn't let me, yes?” Zelda raised her eyebrows. 

“I… I don't know. If you left, I would search everywhere to find you…”

“And then you'd bring me back.”

“If my lady wanted me to take her home, I would. If my lady didn't want to go home, I would follow her and protect her…” I decided. “And if you ordered me to let you leave… It would be difficult, but I would. I would follow you wherever you decided to go.”

She laughed lethargically. “And if I dismissed you?”

“I… I would defy you.” I said, honestly, ashamed yet unable to lie to her.

“Hm… thanks.” Zelda managed a smile, to my surprise. Perhaps that was the correct answer. “Will you hold my hand...?" She requested passively.

I did as asked with little hesitation, and grabbed her tiny hand in mine. What hesitation that did come was the idea that maybe I shouldn't have much physical contact with her; highborn royalty. But I liked to indulge where I could. I laced my fingers with hers and held her hand by my side. My heart was doing flips-- it just felt right in my soul to be standing her with her delicate fingers entwined with mine.

As we looked out at the sky from the balcony, she let her weight go a little bit and began to lean against my shoulder. I hope she couldn't tell that my heart was beating a mile a minute, embracing like this. I planned on being with Zelda as her friend throughout her marriage situation; after all, we promised we would be friends for life. At first I was upset with those suitors for being able to have her hand and not her heart. In my eyes, it's a package deal. It just didn't seem fair; Zelda deserves better than them. She needs someone who can make her feel beautiful and lovely and like she’s the most wonderful princess in all of Hyrulean history. But then I realized that I could still provide those things for her that would be lacking, apart from her marriage. As long as I could make her smile, it wasn't all for naught. Yes, if I could be her bodyguard always, we could live out our sworn friendship forever… 

 

* * *

On the way home, I thought about Zelda’s predicament… what was the point of an arranged marriage, anyway? Let's say there were  _ two _ grand kingdoms; one can have Zelda take a husband from the opposing kingdom to ensure peace and unify the kingdoms. But to make sure she married some fancy knight from Castle Town? I didn't really see the point. Would the people truly care that much? Even if they did, why is their opinion more important than hers? I mean, she is  _ the Princess. _

It was dark and the stars were out tonight, forming ethereal constellations. There was Din’s Hammer, right above the horizon to the south… I was almost home when I saw someone walking on the side of the path. It looked like a young peasant woman.

“Excuse me, ma’am,” I called to her as I steered Kaiser close to her. “Can I offer you a ride?”

The woman jumped frantically but looked down at her feet, her hair hiding her face. “N-no thank you, Sir, I'm almost home-” She said in a strange voice.

I furrowed my brow. “Uh… Faye? What the  _ hell _ are you doing here!?”

She winced and she turned around to face me up on the horse, looking defeated. “Link- I… I was just going for a walk…”

I rolled my eyes. “Yeah right. Hop on and tell me why you snuck out and why you're a mile from home.” Faye sighed wearily, and took the arm I offered her to help her jump up onto Kaiser.

“I, it's nothing you need to worry about. Just do me a favor and play along when we get home that I went for a walk…” She mumbled, biting her lip. “Please?”

“Sure. _Only_ if you tell me what you were doing. This place isn't dangerous, but you have to be careful, walking around all alone like that.” I reasoned.

“ _ Fine _ … But you absolutely  _ cannot  _ tell mom and dad.” Faye threatened.

“Alright, alright…”

“There's a, um… friend of mine. That I've been visiting at night sometime because, well, I don't think mother would let me see him.” She admitted.

“Oh,  _ great _ ! If it's someone she won't let you see, then he must be some freak-”

“No, no, no! He's wonderful and sweet and kind and he tells me beautiful things that make my heart weak! His name is Eirik and he's a soldier at the castle- he's-he's an officer!” She sputtered.

“Eirik?” I cocked my head. “I know him.”

She froze. “You… do?”

“Yeah, I trained with him a lot. Ah, excellent eye- that's a good man right there. Excellent sword fighter, too.” I laughed at the circumstance.

Faye narrowed her eyes. “Right, well, I'm glad you know that he's a good man. I told you-”

“Wait, he made you  _ walk _ home?!” I suddenly realized.

“No, no! He'd never. He'd kill me if he found out I made him drop me off at the wrong house…” 

“Uh… what?”

She sighed. “I told him that, you know the Andersons, up there with the nice farm? I told him that's my house… I didn't want to realize how poor we are…” 

“What are you talking about, we're not poor!” I argued. “We have two horses, a cow, a chicken house! We're plenty well off!”

“Psh. Only because of you. Look, compared to him though, I think we're poor…” She mumbled.

“Faye… I know I'm your big brother and I'm supposed to go beat up anyone that tries to win your heart, but… I'm really glad you're seeing Eirik.”

“Really?” She smiled. “Thanks... And you're not my 'big brother', you're like, two minutes older than me!”

"Um, yes I am? By two minutes." I grinned.

She shook her head and laughed sweetly.

“Yeah, so why won't mom let you see him?” I asked. "She'd love Eirik."

“Well, she doesn't know about him yet…”

“Then... how do you know she won't let you see him?” I asked, not seeing her logic. “And... how did you even meet him anyway?”

“Well… remember awhile back when I took the girls to the city and we met Princess Zelda?” I nodded, recalling that day very vividly in my mind. “Um… Kel sort of wandered off so I ran after her. I caught up to her, but, I sort of ran  _ right _ into this guy wearing Palace Armor.” Her face heated up a little bit. “It was really embarrassing. That armor really hurts, you know? Anyway,  _ he _ started apologizing and all. I couldn't believe it. He told me I was surely way too young to be the little girl’s mother, and I told him how I was just looking after all my sisters, as usual. Of course… I'm sure  _ that _ looked real impressive; there were two more that were off dancing somewhere and the one I couldn't keep from squirming off…” She laughed nervously at herself. “Anyway, we started talking, and he had been allowed to hang out in the square that day for the festivities, but he said it wasn't as fun when you didn't have anyone around to enjoy it with, so um…” She smiled sheepishly. “I asked him if he'd mind hanging around me and the girls, and he said he'd be more than happy to help me keep an eye on them..." Her voice became sing-songy.

“Aw, well, look at you.” I teased, though I was actually really happy to see her so content. I knew Eirik was a nice guy. And I knew for a fact that he was never one of the guys that talked about anything that would make me want him far away from my sister.

“I know, it's embarrassing. Whenever I so much as think of him, my heart starts beating like a bird's.” Faye told me with a cheesy grin.

“So. Why haven't you told mother? That way, you can spend more time with him; he can take you for fancy tavern dates and all.” I suggested.

“Please. She'd kill me if I tried to spend time  _ not _ doing chores and watching the girls.”

I narrowed my eyes. That _so_ wasn't true. “What? Oh, come on. They're your sisters, not your kids. Mom can handle plenty on your own. And she sure as anything wouldn't  _ forbid  _ you from courting a fancy officer at the palace. She'd love Eirik and you know it.” I encouraged.

“You- you really think?”

“Yeah, of course. I mean, how long were you going to hide him. He might start to take it the wrong way-”

“Oh, heavens no-”

“Exactly. I mean, you and I both could be off and married soon. Why would mom not want you to spend time with an elite soldier? That's just ridiculous.”

“Ha, you-  _ married. _ ”

“Don't push it.”

“I'm teasing.” She smiled. “Thanks Link, you're the best… maybe I can tell her tomorrow?”

“I'll be expecting it by the time I come home tomorrow.” I said, matter-of-factly.

 

* * *

* * *

_ ▪Zelda▪ _

 

I rose my head from the water basin, having washed my face, and looked at myself in the dingy mirror as I picked up a small linen towel. _Hmph. Sir Finnian wants my money... He doesn't love me, that's for sure. He'd be content as long as he lived in the palace as the King… I suppose as long as he doesn't mind that I'm in love with my bodyguard, we'll get along swimmingly._ I chuckled to myself.  _Whatever._ _I'll call it a night._

I walked out of my washroom, blowing out the candle on the way and stepping into my room.  _ Really, would he actually mind some kind of poly-amorous thing going on because- _

I gasped as a leather-gloved hand was slapped over my mouth and I was pulled into the chest of a man from behind me in the blackness. A knife was held up to my throat as the man pinched my nose so I couldn't breathe. I went pale.  _This is it, I'm going to die-- I'm sorry Mother, Father, Link, Daellys-- I'm so sorry!_

“Listen,  _ Princess _ .” Another man walked from further in the darkness of my room and stood before my wild eyes, bugging out as my lungs received no oxygen. He looked exactly like my attackers from months ago, dressed from head to toe in black leather, complete with masks over their mouth and nose. “You're wanted dead or alive. To me, it doesn't matter. I get paid when I bring your body back, and that's that.”

I looked at the knife, feeling it pressed against my throat, ready to kill me.  _I wasn't dying... Not yet...?_

“So if you scream-  _ you're dead,  _ got it? Nod so I know you get it.” My eyes watered as I nodded slightly but frantically. _Where's Link when you need him?!_ I realized that I would have to get myself out of this myself.  _Forget about Link... Keep yourself alive._ I told myself. As long as I was alive... Hyrule could be saved.

“Good.” The man behind me released my nose and my lungs filled with air. “Now you're going to be a good girl and come with us, and you won't die. Your family won't die, and you won't die. And your precious bodyguard that I assume killed our highest trained assassins is fine too, seeing as he's nowhere around to save you.” He murmured grittily. 

My throat boiled as my blood came back to circulation. I didn't want to scream; I wanted to bite down on his hand and knee him in the groin. But I didn't. Because I knew that they were going to take me no matter how much I struggled. And… while I couldn't let them kill me, no matter what… I could see right through their bluff- they _wouldn't_ kill me. They said they'll take me dead or alive, but I can tell they can't bring me back dead-- they would've killed me already. 

So I won't put up a fight. I'll go with them, and I'll make it easy. Because the easier it is for them to take me there, the easier it will be to have what they want and leave my kingdom alone. My parents will be safe, at least. And if I go with them without a fight, and act hopeless, it'll be that much more pleasant for me to stay alive. Wherever they decide to keep me, however, I  _ know _ Link will find it. But that was a whole other issue to think about later...

Slowly, I moved my hands to present them to him, giving up.

“You're a smart girl, Zelda.” He sneered, as he took metal cuffs from his satchel and bound them both to my wrists, connected with a chain in the middle. The cold metal against my hands clicked as he locked each with a small key. I did everything I could to keep frightened tears from spilling over. _Have courage!_ I begged myself. “Remember, one peep from you and you're dead.” The man warned me as the other one behind me took his hand from my mouth. 

“You swear you won't touch my parents?” I whispered. “I'll make your job easy if you keep them safe.”

The man behind me moved to pick me up, tossing me over his shoulder, squeezing the wind out of my lungs. I bit my lip and squeezed my eyes closed, trying to ignore the way his foreign hands felt on my waist and legs.

“Not sure what a promise means to you coming from us,” The man said as I was carried to the window. “But yeah, my orders are only to grab you and get the hell out of here.”

I closed my eyes as they both slid down a rope using a pulley method that somehow they had rigged up to my balcony. I was terrified, feeling the wind whip at my hand and rattle my chains, feeling some strange man hold my body over his shoulder, but I was more terrified of where they were taking me. But I'd never let them know that.


	7. VII. Fuck This Shit I'm Out

_▪Zelda▪_

 

“After years… you have me.” I eyed him, sitting on a throne of unfinished wood, against a background of canvas tent walls. _Rengarr_. At last we had the pleasure of acquaintance, after hunting me and my family for years and finally kidnapping me. He was tall and shady, with long hair and a gnarly beard. A charismatic leader, I could see; he spoke with the kind of gritty formality that you wouldn't expect from a clan leader. “Though, I'm not sure why you haven't killed me yet.” I taunted as I stood before him, with the two assassins who had delivered me to him standing on my either side. One of them had a hand locked on my elbow, as if I would suddenly run out of this tent that represented his throne room at any moment.

Rengarr stood from the unattractive wooden throne he stooped upon, and approached me, his walk slow and cat-like. My only defense right now was to act tough. But it came naturally somehow-- I wasn't afraid. I wasn't impressed by his little tents and he knew it. “Sharp mind, sharp tongue. Maybe it's because I want something from you…” He stalked around me, and leaned in close to my face. I could smell tobacco in his breath. “But then again, it depends on your choice.”

I raised my eyebrows, maintaining stern eye contact. I was in chains, far from home, and still fearing for my life, yet I felt somewhat in control. “Which depends on my options.”

“Well, let's get one thing straight,” Rengarr began, gesturing almost drunkenly with his arms as he explained his plans. “I want your dynasty to fall, so I can take it as mine. Hyrule won't fall unless it's in pieces. How to break it? You, then your parents, and then your stupid bodyguard, if I have the time. My point here, Princess, is that, whether you're here or dead, you're not in Hyrule, so it doesn't matter to me as far as that goes; I've already won." He paced back and forth before me.

"But a smart gambler knows how to maximize his exploits.” He continued, and stood still. “That's why I'm turning you into a deadly weapon instead of just killing you. Or at least, that is, if we can play nice.” Rengarr gently grabbed my chin, but I jerked my head away.

“You want me as, what, a Sorceress?” I chuckled, unimpressed.

“What's so funny, Princess? You may think you're slow at Magic, but you have massive capabilities that you don't realize yet. You were born for this.” Rengarr looked me in the eyes with that creepy smile I was already sick of.

I grit my teeth. “Born to practice some kind of dark magic? Born to help you destroy my very own dynasty and kill my own family?”

His spindly fingers touched my cheek. “Yes… I can see it in your cursed green eyes…”

I tensed and my face heated up in anger. “You're so wrong…” I whispered.

He stepped closer to me, towering over me, getting in my face again. “I have my ways. Soon, you won't be a Princess, you'll be my evil Queen.” He sneered. "Unless, you'd prefer it if I just killed you..."

I barred my teeth, but I didn't continue, remembering that my mission was to stay alive. It might take some compromising... “There will be justice-”

“Who will save you?” Rengarr cackled. “You can throw every squire you have at me-”

“Justice from Hylia! She will reap your soul!” I spat.

“I'm sure your sister would appreciate that! Yes, I remember the day my assassins brought back her body as proof of her demise-- a great day, indeed. A day of victory, just like today. She was a lovely little thing. What was her name again? Klara?” Rengarr laughed wickedly.

I saw fire at the mention of her name out of his mouth, but I knew I had to keep it together. I forbade my eyes from watering. I just bit my lip, as I was filled with horrible memories that I had suppressed. I remembered clinging to my mother, who sobbed, finding my sister missing from her room with just a note left behind. I was young, but I understood even back then that I was next. The night before I had taught my sister how to do a fishtail braid... And then I never saw her sweet face again. How many nightmares since that night...?

“You won't get away with it, after all that you've done…” Was all I was able to say, torn apart.

Then he reached around me and grabbed my long hair in his fist tightly. I flinched, my head being tugged by him. “You're in my world now, Princess. Right now, I'm thinking about killing you just like her.” He growled.

I swallowed and remained motionless, my eyes closed. He released me finally, after having gotten no reaction. “Chain her to the wall. She'll make an excellent decoration for my throne room.” He turned away and let the assassins handle me once more. I seethed, and for the first time in my life, wanting to kill.  _Hylia, give me the courage to stay silent. Grant me the focus to stay alive._

 

* * *

* * *

  
_▪Link▪_

 

The next morning, I met Daellys in the endless stone halls of the castle, as she was also making her way to Zelda’s room to greet her. She was whistling a tune and swaying her hips to it. She was toting a basket on her elbow, filled with scones and biscuits and the like.

“Oh, good morning, Killer.” She smiled at me as she joined me in walking in the direction of Zelda's room.

I chuckled, humored by the nickname. “Hi, Daeylls.” 

“So, you know… rumor is that the Princess has taken fancy to you, Link.” She told me suddenly, lowering her voice to a dramatic hush out of nowhere.

I couldn't help but laugh. Of course I fancied the Princess, but for her to fancy me? Absurd. “Daeylls, that's ridiculous. Who made that up?" I narrowed my eyes. "Was it you?”

Daeylls clicked her tongue. “No… I know it. I see it. Trust me, I _know_ you two are close.” She gave a mysterious look as she closed her eyes, as if telling a fortune and reading the stars for the future.

I, however, attempted to squelch this nonsense with nonchalant oversimplifications. “Well, yes, we're close. It's my honor to say that we've become great friends.” I told her, matter-of-factly.

She dramatically refused. “No… impossible. She likes you more than as a friend.”

I shook my head, and explained sarcastically and somewhat callously: “I know you come from the Gerudos, and you don't know how this works, but women and men can be _friends_ here. You had close friends back in your tribe I'm sure; it's the exact same thing.”

She smirked. “Some were my friends, and others were my lovers…” 

“Uh, that's not my point, Daeylls.” I chuckled, amused. “My point is that if someone around here heard about your silly little _rumor_ , I could probably get in trouble with her parents. I'm not sure the King and Queen would want her to be  _fancying_ me." At long last, we reached Zelda's bedroom, all the way at the top floor.

“Oh, well then, your secret is safe with me.” She winked. I rolled my eyes as she knocked on the wooden door to the Princess' room.

There was no sing-songy “come in!” or no cheerful “hello” or delicate “you may enter”. We knocked again-- still nothing. Daeylls and I looked at each other peculiarly.

Daeylls turned the iron knob and opened the door partially to slip in. “My lady?”

“Is she in the washroom?” I called in, beginning to fear the worst already.  _Calm down! She can't be far._

I heard Daeylls’ footsteps, and she opened the door. “No, it's empty. She's not in here…” She looked concerned and puzzled.

I pushed the door open and searched myself, my eyes frantically darting across the corners of her breezy bedroom, pale curtains drifting lifelessly. Her bed was unmade, her vanity abandoned, and her balcony vacant. I didn't like this. “She couldn't be roaming around taking a walk, could she?”

“Not without you… and the sun is barely up. She rises early, but, she is _always_ braiding her hair when I come in every morning.” Daellys looked at me sternly. “I… I worry.”

“Rightfully so.” I continued to look around anxiously, when I spotted something on the tea table, and rushed over to it.

“A note-” Daeylls scrambled over next to me as I picked up a piece of parchment, the paper quivering slightly in my hands. My eyes locked on the Hylian script, uselessly scanning the strange slashes and symbols left from a quill.

“What does it say?” Daeylls demanded frantically, leaning against my shoulder, anxiously peering over my shoulder.

“I- I can't read it!” I stared at it desperately, frustrated.

“But you're so well spoken, I- I thought you could read- Let me see what I can do-” Daeylls gazed at the parchment after snatching it from my hands. “‘You may have… noticed... your… your... prin...cess… is… gone’-”

Daeylls turned very pale as she gasped.

“What does it say, dammit?!” I shook her shoulder anxiously, fuming with worry. But of course Daeylls’ eyes rolled back, and she went limp. She fell into me, fainting. "For fuck's sake!" I stammered in disgust, as I quickly dragged her unconscious self to Zelda’s bed, snatched away the parchment, and tore off down the stairs.

 

* * *

 

 

“You may have noticed your princess is gone. Due to her magical talent, I've confiscated her from Hyrule. She will be a better Sorceress than a Queen, and I have ways to pit her against you. It would take quite a ransom to get her back in one piece. Rengarr.” The Queen read the paper through gritting teeth. In her anger, she crumbled up half the paper in her hand, seething.

My heartbeat nearly halted, and my fists were frozen, balled by my side. The enormous throne room was still and cold with silence as we all processed the information. “I'll bring her back, Your Grace, and I'll kill Rengarr myself.” I finally promised, desperately.

“No.” The King quickly shot in opposition. “They'll kill her and they'll kill you while they're at it.”

I was entirely appalled. “But- Your Majesty- I have to try-"

“We'll send the ransom.” The Queen suggested coldly. “What else can we do?”

“You and I both know he's lying-” He replied, his voice thunderous.

“Yes, but it's worth the shot-” She retorted sharply.

The King threw his hands up. “Of course it's worth the shot, but they won't give her back! They'll just kill whoever sends it.”

The Queen of Hyrule took a deep breath. “...And if we stormed them with an army?” She put her hand to her forehead.

“I- I don't know…  They could kill her then too. Look- how can we make sure she is safe? Our one heir, our only daughter…” The King shook his head.

The Queen looked up. “Rescue her. Sneak in, sneak her out.”

“And if they're caught-”

“What choice do we have?” She looked at him sternly as he thought through it.

“I will do it.” I offered to them, my voice echoing off the walls, insisting that I help. “My job is to protect her. And I have failed at this now once…” I bowed my head. “I owe you her return at the least-”

“It wasn't your fault.” The Queen cut me off.

“Should we have him do it? Or someone else?” The King asked aloud, seeming frustrated.

I knew I was overstepping my boundaries, but I couldn't contain it: “With all my respect and honor, Your Grace, Your Majesty, I- I must go after her. I can't rest knowing she's being held hostage. I refuse to wait around."

“Hm.” The Queen smiled bleakly. “You'll go after her whether I order you to, or order you not to…”

I winced. She was correct. “I… I'm sorry, Your Grace.”

The King took a breath. “You're dedicated... Go on then, bring her back. I know you will. Take whatever and whomever you need. Anything.” The King commanded. "Just find his camp, and get Zelda out quietly and safely."

His wife nodded. "Yes-- avoid a fight. We can retaliate once she's safe. Make sure you are well-equipped; don't go rushing out there." The Queen warned me. "I know you have intuition, Link, but you'll die out there without a plan."

I bowed to them. “You have my word.” And I meant it. Failure meant death, the way I saw it. My mother would understand that I gave my life for a cause greater than myself... would my sisters? It didn't matter though-- I won't screw this up, I can't. 

As I strode through the corridors I thought of what Queen Zelda said. It's true that I do my best when I act on instinct... I've never been faced with so much preparation in my life. In fact, all my fighting experiences have been instinctual. Hunting is all reflexes. Saving Zelda from that crossbow was pretty much from my gut senses. I crave chaos, because that's how I'm used to winning; but it's not the same this time. I'm an emotional mess right now, I need to get it together...

But I just couldn't get a grip. Every second she was there was agonizing... Rengarr could be torturing her for all I know. I rushed to the stables and hopped on Kaiser, who reared at my haste.

Atop my horse, I tried to clear my mind. Okay, I need to know where I'm going before I know what I'm exactly doing. I have resources-- I can suit up, and gather information from some higher-up soldier. They've all been scouting out the wastelands of outer Hyrule stalking Rengarr's camp. Someone will know where to go.

I tracked down the armory, and who else did I find but Eirik, the Officer. To my understanding, he spent the days training new soldiers and running drills, and here he was improving his own swordsmanship early in the morning. I admired that he could find time to work on himself like that... I ought to do the same.

He was swinging around an enormous two-handed sword, but noticed me rush in. “Oi, Link, you seem in a haste.” He greeted me, sheathing his broadsword.

"Good to see you-" I returned a greeting, slowing my horse. “But I'm afraid so- I have horrible news. Princess Zelda was taken for ransom sometime last night,” Eirik’s face twisted with concern and shock. “I'm going to get her, and I don't know the way-” I distractedly glanced around the room for the supplies I needed.

“Wait, what? Where?!” Eirik was perplexed. "What are you talking about?"

I dismounted Kaiser quickly and began hunting for weaponry while I breathlessly explained bits and pieces. "She was abducted by Rengarr's men- they left a note- I have to go get her, I can't let her spend another second with that bastard-"

Eirik approached me while I was searching for a compound bow blindly on the wall and put a hand on my shoulder, causing me to be still. "Link. Just calm down- you're all wound up. You've got to breathe, man. What's going on?"

I turned around to him and sighed, nodding slowly. "You're right Eirik... I'm acting insane." I took a breath. "So she's not in her room this morning, and there's a note on her table saying that Rengarr has kidnapped her and wants a ransom, and that he has 'ways of turning her against Hyrule'. The King and Queen decided the best course of action was to go Rengarr's camp and sneak her out and deal with his clan later, once she's safe. It's my duty to serve her-- I need to get her back here safely. If she dies, her family is over with, and I may as well be too." I explained. "I won't let her die out there."

“Well you can't seriously go alone-- I'll go with you.” He said sternly.

“Eirik, it's not a problem, I need to just sneak in and sneak out with her; the Queen needs her most prized soldiers here-”

He cut me off, shaking his head. “She needs her elite soldiers for shit like this. You know you're not going to avoid a fight there; let me back you. I'll show you the way. I've been there, I know what you're getting yourself into, Link, and it's not pretty." He insisted. 

"Alright. I'll take you to the stables for your horse-- and bring your bow and arrows too. I'll tell you everything." I knew it was about time I learned how to let someone help me out. Eirik was a valuable companion; not only did he best me as a fighter, but he was careful and wise beyond his years. And he knew what we were dealing with, as well. Eirik had been scouting Rengarr with the Hyrule military, and most likely leading the missions, actually. Even better, though, he was a great man. "Thanks, Eirik. I don't know what I was thinking trying to just rush out there alone."

“It happens to the best of us, I can tell you're very committed to your cause, ha.” He selected nearby equipment and then jumped onto the horse behind me. Eirik specialized in both two-handed and archery, and I saw him as a master at both. His archery rivaled mine closely, and I was an expert. But, anyone would be a fool to get in the way of his massive silver broadsword, or his battleaxe, which seemed to be to the height of his shoulder. Both he held parallel across his back.

"Not sure your steed likes all this weight." Eirik chuckled as we rode to the stables. "Though he's definitely massive enough to handle it."

"Honestly, Eirik, I don't know how you move with 50 pounds of steel on your back," I replied. "Let alone your horse."

He laughed. "It's all about 'purposeful energy', I think. Every swing has to be precise, every step needs to be in the right direction. As for my horse, er, she just deals with it I suppose, as long as there's some table scraps for her at the end of the day."

Eirik's horse was almost as massive as Kaiser, but much more stocky and strong. She was a toasty auburn with black on her nose and legs. "Wow, she's jacked. I've never seen a mare that big." I smiled, admiring the beauty of the horse as Eirik dismounted Kaiser and hopped on his own horse.

"Haelga is definitely built to last, that's for sure." He stroked her neck. "Alright, let's be off and getting a plan in motion."

We led our horses out into the morning air as we conversed. We took off calmly, not wanting to tire our horses out over this journey. After all, the edge of Hyrule was quite far away. Much farther than I thought, it seems. I would've rode at top speed all the way there and exhausted Kaiser if Eirik weren't there to stop me... We would stop in Castle Town for food and water to bring first.

The sky was starting to sprinkle down a summer shower. The clouds were thin and dreary. “Eirik, thanks for doing this.” I told him.

“It's my honor to assist.” He simply said. “Now, tell me exactly what the King and Queen told you, so we can create a plan.”

I nodded. “The note left on her bed that said she's being held by Rengarr for ransom, but the King and Queen tell me he's most likely lying about returning her for the price. They believe the absolute safest method for Princess Zelda would be to rescue her, and try to get out of there without causing too much of a scene, but…” I grit my teeth. “I'd rather cut him down myself. Like I said, the note claimed that he wants to turn her into a powerful Sorceress and pit her against Hyrule when they siege...”

Eirik was analytical, and he knew quite a bit about Rengarr and his clan. “Okay, at least we know that the Princess is, technically, safe. They have her there, safe and alive. Rengarr’s a tricky man, so we have to think this through a lot. Is he trying to anger us… trying to distract Hyrule? Is it a war trap? Perhaps a rescue mission is best either way.” Eirik decided. “Rengarr is a snake. He's going to make it hard to just barge in and fight him, so while I know it'd be an honor to kill him, we'll need to think this through a lot… We can watch the camp and maybe time it right, so we get Zelda out while Rengarr isn't around.”

“Yes, you're right…” I sighed. “I know you know more about Rengarr than I would, so keep me from doing something stupid, okay?” I knew that once Zelda had learned that it was Rengarr who was targeting her, the military's focus became solely on finding information about the clans from a distance.

“Heh, don't worry, Link. We'll get her back. For now, just try to save that adrenaline for later. She's safe. She's a prisoner, yes, but she's a _very_ valuable prisoner.” Eirik reasoned. “He won't hurt her. So let's take some time to prepare for this mission."

“Geez, I'm lucky you're coming with me.” I shook my head. “I don't know what I was thinking, trying to do this without advice, at the very least.”

He gave a shrug. “You care about her a lot, I can tell. Who can blame you, wanting to storm off and kill someone for her? If that's not loyalty, I don't know what is. We in the guard admire your service. I mean, she's _never_ seen without you, right behind her, hand at your hilt.”

I smiled appreciatively. “It honors me to hear it. And you; youngest captain in the history of the Hyrulean Guard. You've really climbed up the ladder since we trained together. Ha, you're too good for my sister.” It was an afterthought that kind of just slipped out.

“W-what?” He was baffled.

I, of course, realized that he wouldn't know we were related, because Faye probably says _nothing_ about her family to him. Whoops. “Oh, Faye’s my sister.” I informed him.

Eirik flinched. “Fayethe? I- I had no idea!”

I laughed at his sputtering. “It's okay- I'm _really_ glad it's you she's sneaking off with.”

“Er, I'm glad you're not upset…!” He chuckled nervously, unsure if I'd be the protective type. Of course, as I said, it's obvious that Eirik is too good for her. “How did you know that we…?”

I laughed. “Faye and I are twins; unfortunately, it's impossible to keep anything from each other. Though I wish she'd just invite you over for dinner instead of being such a freak about it…”

“Er, yeah, she's always dodges anything I ask her about her family…” He admitted with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. “She's embarrassed because she thinks we're poor or something and she doesn't want to tell you. She's convinced that you'll care about that enough to dump her. But really I think it's just her coping with commitment issues of some sort...” I added in a murmur.

“I- That doesn't matter to me one bit. Why would I care about that?!” He was baffled.

“I know; that's what I told her.” I shrugged. “Just remember that she does it because she cares. She's weird, but she really likes you.”

He sighed and chuckled. “Okay I will… Faye's your twin, how about that... Anyway, let's hammer out these details about how we're going to take Zelda."

"Right." I nodded, glad to have calmed down a bit. Patience yields focus, after all. "What do you know about the setup of the clan?"

I know that while the encampment is massive, it'll be easy to find his throne room-- it's the biggest one. Though I can't be certain that she's being held there… in fact, I have no idea how we'll find her at all without being spotted. This whole situation is pretty sketchy.”

I shook my head. “How can we search around the encampment undetected?”

“The only disguise we can use is the night. It may be worth the wait.” Eirik told me.

“Ugh… I have a feeling this whole mission is going to be us winging it.” I bit my lip.

“Don't think so bleakly, we'll know more as we get there. It'll come to us.” He offered.

I chuckled. “I suppose that is true. We'll figure this out somehow.”

“That's the spirit. You and I will make an excellent team.” Eirik assured me.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_▪Zelda▪_

 

I opened my eyes, not to see my room, and not to feel my bed, but to see the dusty tent walls and feel my hands shackled to a heavy iron weight next to me. I was laying on my side, my face surely dusty from the sleeping on the ground. My back ached. My heart was heavy, missing safety, and missing Daellys and Link. I couldn't really be sure what time of day it was from the inside of this dim and lifeless tent, which was torture in it's own way.

A small chuckle from beside me. “How did you sleep, Your Grace?”

I looked over and saw that Rengarr was there, a few feet away, sitting in his wooden throne. His fingers tapped against the arms of the chair.

“Most excellent…” I said through my teeth.

“Ah, splendid. See, I've been anxiously awaiting our next conversation. Why, I've sat here all night, watching you patiently.” Rengarr informed me with a sneer.

“You mean, you haven't slept? Is that wise?” I challenged. “Surely you need your rest for the ever so impressive ruling you do here in your little… shanty kingdom.”

“Ouch, Princess!” He stood from the throne. “My only solace for your insults is that, well, frankly, I'm not the one in chains. How about I fetch you breakfast, Sweet Pea?”

“You're going to _feed_ me?” I raised an eyebrow doubtingly.

“Why, of course! You are my guest! And someday, my Queen!” He ran a hand through his dark hair. He had scars along his face. “Yes, you will be Queen of Hyrule, though, perhaps in a way different than what you expected.”

“The thought disgusts me.” I grit my teeth. “And I will not eat anything you put in front of me, so save it for your minions.”

“So stubborn, Princess Zelda…” He taunted, but my mind went elsewhere... Perhaps I am stubborn... 

_I put my hands against the little blonde horse's back. Catherine was her name. I tried to lift myself up onto her, but I barely cleared her side._

_“You can be so stubborn, sometimes, my lady.” Link said, joking with me, and I laughed, greatly appreciating his lightheartedness, as he grasped my waist and lifted me onto the horse. Was I stubborn? Or maybe just willful? Both, surely._

“Oh, is that your bodyguard then?” Rengarr snapped me out of my wandering thoughts.

I blinked. “...What?” I stared at him, perplexed.

He meandered over and crouched down before me as he gave an amused glare. “You're thinking about him. Aren't you?”

I gazed at Rengarr in disbelief. “I… You can read my mind…”

Rengarr bellowed a laugh. “I'm offended! You don't realize how powerful I am!” He raised an eyebrow, gloating. “I do not sleep because I don't _need_ it anymore. I have transcended human-like living, Zelda, and soon you shall too! This is all thanks to my magical studies. You can be just like me, with the proper training. The world- you'll hold the world in your hands!”

“Never…” I breathed.

“I have my ways… I'm working on a very special little charm that might just make you do anything I want. Of course…” He whispered. “It may be a little bit… unpleasant, so you may be better off complying.”

I fumed, silently glaring at him. I needed to watch my thoughts from now on.

He jostled my shoulder. “Well, now, our training begins this afternoon, so the choice is yours, my lady. I'll give you time to mull it over.” Rengarr smiled wickedly, stood up, and walked out, leaving me alone with two stoic guards at his door.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_▪Link▪_

 

“It should be just past this mountain pass, so we'll have to approach it quietly.” Eirik told me from his horse. We had spent the entire day riding, so far, preparing for our potential battles and hammering out the details of plan A through Z. I was glad to be backed with knowledge. Perhaps I should try that more...

We would wait until the night was upon us, and quickly but quietly charge the throne room tent. We tried to think of how to sneak in and sneak out, but we then realized that Rengarr would most likely be nearby Zelda at all times. We should prepare to fight him after all, even though the King and Queen wanted us to avoid it. Eirik and I knew it was better to have a detailed plan to take him out than to be caught off guard in a fight with a sorcerer. We eventually decided that we would try and take him out in a sort of ambush, hopefully having the element of surprise on our side. As long as Rengarr was dead, we could probably handle whatever guards and soldiers would fling at us. We didn't want to underestimate the soldiers in the clans, but it seemed pretty apparent to Eirik, from all the intel he had collected, that Rengarr was the main thing we'd have to worry about. Besides, as long as Rengarr falls, we could escape with the Princess. It shouldn't be unreasonable to outrun any soldiers and flee the scene. And even just incapacitating Rengarr would be sufficient; as long as we could get Zelda away from him, it didn't matter.

But, of course, we had to think about the what-ifs. If Zelda was not in the throne room, we'd have to flee and try again. If we found Zelda, but Rengarr was not near, we'd obviously take her and leave, and maybe come back and kill Rengarr another day. If we found Rengarr, but not Zelda, we'd kill him first, and then turn over the place looking for her. If Rengarr threatens to kill Zelda, we'll pretend to have the ransom, and try to go from there.

I looked ahead at the steppe scenery of outer Hyrule. I had never been this far from home in my life, and it really made me realize that us Hylians are blessed people, allowed to live in the fertile valley which we do by the Goddesses. The land this far was lifeless, with no sustainable resources. I'm not sure how anyone survived out here. What else could be out there...?

“Okay… we have our plan…” I murmured, preparing mentally.

We slowly passed a mountain side to look upon the encampment below and found…

Nothing.

Eirik gasped, balling his fist. “Dammit! They- they moved!”

I sighed, frustrated, and we led our horses down into the dusty valley, filled with nothing but footprints and some scrapped canvas and sticks. “It makes sense… why would they make it that easy…” I gazed at the dusky clearing, littered with muddy tracks.

We rode down into the valley. Once in the abandoned clearing, we dismounted our horses to look around the area on foot. “Don't worry, Link, they can't be far.” Eirik assured me as he swiftly dismounted. “Look for tracks.”

We investigated the tracks, but they made absolutely no sense. Some lead east, others west; there were random prints in all directions. Intentional, for sure. I sighed wearily. Bastards. We'll have to look at all this much closer if we want to pick the right path, but now with the night upon us, it was even harder to see... We began prodding at the tent scraps left on the ground here and there.

Something caught my eye in the dirt. “Hey, look at this.” I said, and Eirik, who was nearby, crouched down. There was a tiny glass vile, filled with some kind of liquid. It was so small, that I had to take my gauntlet off to pick it up. I inched it off and stuffed it in my pocket, reaching for this small vile.

“Holy shit! Link!” Eirik gasped, however, not looking at the glass vile.

And then I saw it too, on my hand. No way.

On my left hand, I bore the symbol of the Triforce, developed on my skin like a scar. When did that get there?! But unlike a scar, it was beautiful and powerful, and miraculous. I couldn't speak. I gazed at the three triangles on my hand. Courage, Power, and Wisdom, right there on my skin. Courage was solid, and Wisdom was ever so faintly… glowing. Power was barren-- an empty outline.

I was blown away, and I had a thousand questions, but I mainly recognized one thing: this meant Zelda was nearby. I grinned. Hylia was on our side. She was helping us find Zelda, and I suddenly felt invigorated with her might. I couldn't believe I was worthy for this marking, but I knew if She believed in me, I could do anything. 

“Does... does this make you the Chosen Hero? Are you, like, the Hero of Legends?” Eirik asked excitedly, nearly giddy.

“Um..." I could hardly speak. "I- I don't know. I'm not sure about me, but if I've learned anything from those books Princess Zelda read to me, it means for sure that she bears the Triforce of Wisdom. I'll bet it's on her hand too. And… Rengarr _doesn't_ bear the Triforce of Power, or it'd be lighting up too, right? Unless he's _not_ nearby, and she is...” I tried to rationalize this all to myself.

“So… Hylia _Herself_ put this on you, to help us find the Princess…?” Eirik looked at me expectantly.

“I… I guess so... according to what Zelda had told me, it would mean that, Triforce or not, Rengarr is dangerous enough to threaten our Holy Land, and from what I've seen, I'd agree.” I said, lost in thought. "But I know for a fact that this... glowing thing... will definitely lead to Princess Zelda. Let's do this.” We left the scattered planks and rope in the dust.

“Right.” We hopped back on our mounts and rode in the direction of east, while I checked down at my hand to watch it glow. As we traveled this way, it did indeed glow more vividly, and I could hardly contain myself, knowing that the Princess was alive and safe.

 

* * *

* * *

 

_▪Zelda▪_

 

I screamed, enduring sharp bouts of searing pain in my head. It ripped through my temples and right on my crown, feeling like someone was hacking at my brain with dull knives, trying to tear it apart. If I didn't know it was just a magical force, I'd think I was being consciously mutilated, and still, I wondered if he would leave me with brain damage from it. Of course, that wasn't my focus right now. I couldn't think-- I couldn't rationalize anything. All I could do is shake and scream and sweat, none of which were conscious efforts. He held his hand to my forehead and cast his charm over and over and over again.

“Join me.” He dully voiced.

I cried, tears streaming down my face from the sheer pain. “Never!” I weakly yelled, begging Hylia for the strength to endure the next round.

He cast it again, and I let out another blood-curdling shriek. My skull felt like it would shatter. My veins would burst, my body would crumple, my eyes would bleed…

And he let up again, fortunately not long after. “Hm... I'm growing bored of this.” But through my pained gaze I saw his breathlessness, and felt the power diminish. I knew he was running out of steam.

“I was just getting started!” I growled, still barely able to speak through my torture. “Too tired to cast your pathetic little torture magic?!” My voice was cracked and broken from screaming-- I sounded insane. "More! Give me more!"

Rengarr twitched, and I knew I had gotten to him. He reached out his hand, and struck it across my cheek, stinging harsh with my wet tears. Of course, next to the pain from his magic, it literally felt like nothing. Jostled by the action, though, I looked up at him fiercely.

“So beautiful.” He sneered at me, and left to sit back down on his throne.

It took me awhile to recover from that long session of pain. How long had he been using that charm on me ceaselessly? Possibly hours. Though, it felt like days.

I probably sat there, crumpled up on the ground, for about an hour or two after, unable to move, but once I could straighten my spine and hold my head up finally, I carefully glanced to my left hand, bound by chain, hopefully without his notice. I had been doing everything I could to keep the Triforce on my left hand from Rengarr, and so far, it worked.

It appeared early today, and to my delight, the Triforce of Courage would slowly grow brighter and brighter. I thought a lot about what this meant, but it was still a little baffling. My first conclusion was that it meant Link bore the Triforce of Courage, assuming that it was him who was coming to rescue me. Of course, I knew it was him. Did it mean I had the Triforce of Wisdom? I'd assume so, if the Triforce appeared on my hand in the first place. I figured that he was using the technique of glowing to find me.

I always knew Link was extraordinary. I knew he was a blessing to me, and I knew Hylia adored him. She created him for greatness. I knew it from that night when he saved me from the crossbow bolt, acting with impossible instinct. Late that night I went to the oratory to give my thanks, and to ask Hylia if he were a normal man, or much more... His dedication and seemingly supernatural reflexes were really just all his own, actually, but She made it clear to me that he was much more than he knew himself to be. I don't think it means that either of us are necessarily a part of history in the sense of defeating Ganon and defending the Triforce from evil, but it did mean that Hylia was helping Link to come and save me right this minute. Saving me from death was, indirectly, protecting the Triforce, however. And to bestow her technique to both of us, is certainly notable. I was incredibly grateful.

But of course, I didn't spend too much time thinking about it, because I knew that if Rengarr was interested in what I was thinking about, he would read my mind and it'd all be over. I kept my mind blank of Link or the Triforce, even though I had just noticed how magnificently bright it was, which gave me both joy and anxiety. I thought instead about memories of my childhood-- if Rengarr heard them, he'd mock them, but at least it was a safe thought to have around him.

The soldiers went to the mess tent for their evening meal, I assumed, at this time. Rengarr sat in his throne, while guards were lined up next to him. He was reading a book about magic, I presumed, and I often wondered where he got these books from. I assumed they were from Hyrule... Wait... that courtwizard from long ago... was that man getting these books to... Rengarr?

Rengarr then shut the book, rose from his throne, and stood over me, looking down to where I was sitting. He certainly was horrible to look at... I wondered what the best way to kill him was, and then I cringed, realizing my mistake.

“Oh, my…” He said, pretending to take offense. “I was just about to offer you dinner, but I realized you're thinking about killing me…”

I remained blank as I glared up at him.

“Bows, swords, axes? _Magic?_ ” He began. “Hmm… Princess, you certainly have an evil mind. I suppose that's why we get along so-”

 _Crunch_. An arrow shot right through his heart from behind him.

I gasped in shock, staring at it, poking through the front of him towards me, blood not yet seeping. He looked down at it in horror, and backed away slowly from me. He seemed incapacitated, but I _knew_ he had a trick around it. It wasn't that easy. But I was thrilled to see behind him that there at the door of the tent was Link along with a palace officer, lowering a bow and arrow. The guards nearby were shocked, and I knew that they don't act unless ordered, or they'd be executed, so I looked across at Link, grabbed my chains in my hands, and concentrated hard to freeze them with magic.

My ability wasn't too controlled, but I relied on adrenaline to get the job done-- it was now that I needed it most. Link and his companion dashed over to me, all in a matter of seconds, while the rest of the world seemed frozen. Rengarr hadn't spoken a word yet, so his troops were standing there in shock without moving. I nearly beamed, absolutely thrilled to see Link, but I knew that this was life or death, mostly for them, so as I froze my chains, Link slashed them with his sword quickly. Ah, thank the Goddesses for this weak, unrefined metal. He gave me a hand to pull me up.

“Ah!” He dropped my hand with a yelp, and I realized I had mildly burned him with frost, hopefully minimally through his gloves. 

“Sorry!” I whispered. The three of us were about to dash across the huge tent and get the hell out of there, but were stopped by Rengarr finally mobilizing his guards towards us.  _Dammit!_ As Link was slashing my chains, Rengarr had been hobbling around, pulling the arrow from out of his body disgustingly, and finally barking, “Kill them!” in a strained voice. So we were cornered, as we watched them rush at us, tensing.

“Listen, Rengarr is going to heal himself- that's why he hasn't died yet-” I quickly told them as they wildly unsheathed and readied their weapons. Just then a dark magical force spread around the canvas walls of the tent-- surely a spell that trapped us all in this room.

“I knew I was missing something here-” Link said, with two daggers ready to strike in his hands. I spotted the machete that was secured behind his back, at his waist, and grabbed the hilt of it, drawing it from the sheath. I wasn't sure how it could help me, but took it as my own anyway, before backing up.

"He's much much powerful than he looks!" I warned.

“Stay behind us, Your Grace,” The young soldier called, as he took a strong stance with an enormous battleaxe the size of my body. 

“I will!” I yelled back. I kept the dagger ready in my hand, even though I knew the guards would most likely not charge at me.

Then, the weakly armed soldiers began to bravely throw themselves at my two strong men, and the carnage began.

I watched Link and his companion spin around each other, clanking steel against steel and slicing skin. Link was incredulously nimble, and this I knew, as he jabbed his swords into guards. I knew, as I watched him, that every where he stabbed someone, he did it on purpose exactly, be it right between two specific rib bones, the side of the back, or of course the neck. His fatal blows were coordinated perfectly, and caused blood to shoot helplessly from their skin. The rest of his strikes, which often nicked the opponent's limbs were purposefully non-lethal; it was a distractor, to get to those deadly openings.

The Officer whom he fought with hurled his battleaxe wildly around, never letting the momentum cease, and using every second with maximum efficiency. This man, though he didn't seem overly brutish in stature, seemed to possess monster-strength; he hurled that axe, disgustingly, through human flesh like a hot knife through butter, often cleaving off limbs at a time. If I were his enemy, I would pray that his axe took my head right off-- as I saw that the alternative was seeing my own body get mauled and shredded apart, chunk by chunk, limb by limb. The axe never stopped moving, and it spun around his body so fast it was like a dance of sorts. As gruesome as it was to watch blood and guts spill everywhere, I truly was beginning to see the art in combat. 

Eventually, the last guard was cut down, and my men stood there victoriously, so far. By now, Rengarr had healed himself, by my guess, to completion, but I knew it took a lot of his magical energy to do so. I began to think of what I could do to help. While it wasn't impossible without, I knew that you heavily needed to use magic to kill a sorcerer. It would be hard enough for just two people to take him down, but with magical support from a third party, the odds may become more favorable. I called upon my memory of books and tomes.  _Come on, come on..._ _Oh!_

“ _Lingering flame-”_ I used every bit of magical energy I had, to cast a charm on Link and my other nameless hero’s weapon. I wasn't sure it would even work, but to my relief and joy, the two swords in Link’s hands and his friend’s gigantic battleaxe both caught on fire with a magnificent blue-green flame. Any spells I knew were all from books I had read throughout my life-- none of them attempted. I was determined to see what else I can use to gain leverage.

Link and his companion, now wielding steel wrapped and warped with magical fire, braced themselves for the real fight; Rengarr was approaching now.

“Oh, Princess! Your little hero did come after all!” Rengarr cackled, despite struggling to hold himself up. “And he brought a friend, how lovely!” He opened his fist, and in a dusty vortex, thick black smoke flew everywhere.

I gasped, knowing my heroes wouldn't be able to block whatever he did next if they couldn't see. I tried my luck at another charm. Within a second of his black smoke, I cast Clairvoyance, and it was all dispelled as quickly as it came, clearing the room immediately. Link and the soldier he brought were grateful I cleared the room, I could tell. They continued to hold fast, waiting for Rengarr to make the first move.

Rengarr glared right past them, and at me, however. "Ah, I see how it is. You want to be in the fight too? Have at it!” Rengarr targeted me with a bolt of lightning magic, but I ducked wildly and it missed me by an inch. Rengarr was tired, otherwise that would've taken me right out. Before he could say something else snarky, Link and the Officer closed in quickly and tried to strike him. One of Link’s daggers sliced his arm and burned him where it struck. Rengarr countered, however, by trying to push them away with cutting wind magic.

My champions were pushed back, the searing air making cuts against their armors and skin, but still did not let him gain much leverage. “If I can't have you, no one can!” Rengarr screamed wildly, limping.

I realized he was now trying to kill me as his priority. While Link would detest this, I decided if he was after me as the priority, it'd be easier for them to attack him. “I'd like to see you try! Face it, my blood holds more magic than you could dream of possessing. You've already lost!”

“Never! Insolent wench!” He cast a bolt of fire at me, but I blocked it with the thick dagger in my hands and it only mildly singed the ends of my hair and pushed me back with a grunt. Link and his friend attacked Rengarr, who parried away from either of them with wind and fire, until Link finally landed a blow at his arm. This effectively allowed the man with the axe to go in and completely lob off Rengarr’s right hand up to the elbow. It was brutal to watch his arm get hacked off, and even harder to listen to him screech horribly like a banshee. With his remaining hand, he furiously countered with lightning magic directly into the officer’s plate armor and he jumped, being electrocuted, falling back.

“Eirik!” Link yelled wildly, as he struck Rengarr’s face, slicing his cheek open, where his skin burned viciously from the fire.

“I'm okay!” The Officer, Eirik, called back to my bodyguard, having recovered and scrambled back to his feet. While Rengarr was attacking Link with fire, (unfortunately setting his arm slightly ablaze, much to my horror), Eirik smashed the side of his axe pole into Rengarr’s face.

He let out an ugly scream, face mangled, right hand gone, and now conjured some kind of dark energy in his left hand. It took the form of a sword. 

"Be careful," I cried out, knowing that the conjured weapons had no weight to them, and moved fast as light. He waved it helplessly around with little aim, but used the conjuration magic to extend the weapon as it moved. It barely nicked Link in the cheek, and got Eirik in the chest, ripping through his plate armor with fierce magical energy, but eventually, Link landed another hit across Rengarr's stomach.

He was nearing his finish, but he was still quite a threat to all of our lives-- I had to do something! I summed up all the energy I had to cast my freezing magic upon him. It was weak, and took awhile to really reach his body, but it eventually caused him to slow down. He began to turn blue as thick frost enveloped his body, paralyzing him. Meanwhile, Link took the opportunity to finally get close enough to Rengarr to do some intimate damage, and used both swords to jab all the way through his chest to the air on the other side of him, before backing away. Frozen Rengarr fell to his knees, shrieking, while Eirik placed one last fatal swing of his axe down onto him, decapitating his head cleanly from his body like an executioner.

I stood motionless as Rengarr’s body disintegrated into black sand and a stream of blue energy traveled from him, to me. I closed my eyes and felt myself absorb some of his power with incredible brightness coursing through me. I opened my eyes and my feet felt ground again… had I been hovering off the ground? It certainly felt as such.

Link dashed over to me, with bloodied weapons still in his hands. He grabbed my hand tightly, as if making sure I was really there. "Are you okay?"

Despite the horrors which just unfolded and would possibly continue to unfold, I released his hands and opted to fall into his chest a little, mostly from pure weakness, partially from the crave of human contact from him. I felt about ready to faint from all the magical energy flowing out and then into me so quickly. I weakly caved against his chest, wondering if he could lend me strength. He smelled like the woods. We quickly parted. We were both alive and together-- now it was time to get out of here.

“I- I cannot possibly thank either of you enough- but- we should move fast!" I looked to both of them, decorated with massive amounts of blood. I noticed that in some fashion, they were both injured. We want to avoid running into any more conflict...

Eirik nodded and put his battleaxe back over his shoulder, across his back, knowing we needed to make a run for it, judging by the sounds of assembly and panic from outside the tent.

“Of course, My Lady,” Link quickly wiped the blood from his two swords off on his gray trousers (which weren't so gray anymore) and sheathed them. “Let's get out of here.”

I followed Link and Eirik out of the tent and through the encampment. They had timed it perfectly so all the soldiers were preoccupied with eating their evening meal at this time, which I greatly appreciated, not being able to sprint like they could. I knew one of them would easily throw me over their shoulder if necessary though-

“Archers!” Eirik shouted as we ran, looking over his shoulder. “We need to move!”

“Dammit! Sorry, Princess-” Link said as he grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a slab of beef. I flopped uselessly over his armor, feeling the wind rush out of my lungs at the collision of my rib cage against his armored shoulder. _Of course_. “Grab that shield on my back!” He instructed, and I did, hiding my face behind it.

Both he and Eirik began to sprint wildly up and over the hill, and arrows flew at us. Using the shield, I blocked an arrow that would've either hit me, or Link’s neck-- thank the Goddesses! Arrows clanked off of Eirik’s armor. I watched with dread as an arrow pierced Link right in the back of his right bicep.

He yelled out in pain, but didn't loose any speed whatsoever. His hand on my back dug his fingers into me, his arm contracting intensely through his pain.

“Goddesses! No!” I cried, gasping. I was disgusted, seeing the wooden shaft hanging from his muscle like that.

“Link! Are you okay?!” Eirik shouted as we ran.

“Y-yeah, it's just my arm,” Link choked out. “We're almost there.”

There was Kaiser and another large steed, just over the hill. All in the blink of an eye, I was thrown up on top of Kaiser, and then joined by Link, who vaulted up in front of me. Eirik mounted his horse beside us and grabbed the reigns frantically.

"Hold on and do _not_ let go of me-!" Link yelled to me. I responded by reaching around him and using all my strength to claw onto the fabric on his chest and stomach, my arms squeezing his body with all my might. Kaiser reared and then I _really_ saw why it was necessary to hold on. I clung to him with ferocity, while he kicked off. Now, we were speeding away, free from a volley of arrows, hopefully, safe at last.

Smashing myself against him, trying to avoid flying off the horse with his long strides, I realized how difficult riding really was-- I had only been atop a horse as it strolled gently. Kaiser was pounding the ground out in long strides, causing us to lift what felt like a foot in the air every time. As we rode, I watched the arrow in Link’s arm bob with every bound Kaiser took. Blood was oozing from the wound grotesquely.

Eirik's horse charged next to us, a huge steed of brownish color. I shouted over to him. "What will we do about this arrow wound?"

“We’ll remove it when we're safe. If we took it out now, he'd lose a lot of blood.” Eirik told me, yelling back.

I nodded, and turned my head to him, though it was difficult to make conversation while atop a striding horse. “Thank you- for saving me. I really owe you- my life. I'm Princess Zelda, by the way, and- I'm infinitely grateful to have met you.”

“The pleasure of assisting my liege is all mine, Your Grace- My name is Eirik- I thank the Goddesses for your safety.” He nodded his head as he replied, speaking louder than the wind. Though now, we began to slow pace slightly. Maybe it wasn't the place for small talk, but it was easier now that we weren't charging at full speed.

“Eirik- You're very talented- and so young too! You ought to be recognized for your skill and daring!” I told him. 

Eirik seemed to bear a pleased smile. “You honor me, Your Grace. I'm 20.”

“A prodigy.” I complimented. "How are your injuries?"

"Nothing catastrophic- I'm fine!" He assured me. 

 _Fine_ seemed like an understatement-- I saw with my own eyes that he was electrocuted through 40 pounds of steel armor. "If you say so!" I chuckled; men are all alike that way. 

Then I lowered the volume of my voice and leaned over Link's uninjured shoulder slightly. “Link, promise me that as soon as it's safe to stop for a second to attend to your wound, you will stop, okay? I… I order it.”

“Yes, my lady.” He looked over his shoulder to assure me. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Who, me? I'm just fantastic. We've avenged my sister. I've been saved by daring champions, who destroyed my rival, and are loyal to me despite being burned, pierced, and electrocuted. I just escaped somewhere horrible and loathsome, and I'm surrounded with good company.” I told him. “Thank you both… I… Words can't describe how much I appreciate it.”

“No one would've let you stay there.” He assured me. "Did you imagine I'd wait around for your return, Princess?"

“Yes, but, you two came quickly. I only spent one night there and hardly one day. I don't want to think of what he would've continued to do to me, and I am relieved I won't have to…" I replied.

“We should've cut off his every limb and left him to rot…”

“Hush… I'm safe now.” I told him, leaning my cheek against the small of his back.

“My lady has ordered me to stop for a moment when it is safe.” Link said to Eirik, and slowed Kaiser. Eirik and his horse followed. "Are we far enough?"

"I'll say." Eirik agreed, nodding. The sensation of the horses just standing still was bizarre after such an intense ride.

I released the iron grip I had on Link's tunic, my hands feeling cramped from holding on so tightly. Once free from my hold, Link turned and dismounted the horse. Eirik followed, hopping down from his own, and almost comically, they both _immediately_ offered me a hand. I used both to jump down myself.

We all plopped to the ground, stretching out and finally just relaxing our taught muscles. Adrenaline was beginning to subside-- I imagined their wounds would now begin to ache more fiercely. Though both Eirik and Link were bleeding from miscellaneous parts of their bodies, and were battered and beaten up in other way, we focused on the arrow that was stuck in Link's arm.

“Hmm…” I leaned forward, took the hem of my dress in my hand, and ripped a strip off of it all the way around. Now it was tea-length. Oh well.

“It wasn't barbed, was it, Eirik?” Link asked as we prepared for whatever type of operation we would be performing.

“Nope, just a spear tip.” He replied as he moved behind Link.

“Thank the Goddesses…” Link said. Eirik pressed one hand against his unhurt shoulder, and smoothly and cleanly, he ripped the arrow out of Link’s arm. Link jerked and grunted, but overall just seemed relieved it was out. As predicted, it began to bleed quite a bit, so I wrapped the fabric around his arm tightly and tied it. Then I pressed my palm against his arm and concentrated, trying to sum up my healing spell. Orange light seeped from me to him, and I had pulled it off, even if it was a weak spell in the first place.

“Naryu cleanses it, Farore eases the pain, and Din closes it up.” I said, giving Link a half-smile when he turned around. "Er, not sure how much of each is actually going to happen, so we'll keep an eye on it, yes?"

“And here I was, preparing to just pass out from blood loss. When did you learn all these spells?” Link returned my smile.

I shrugged. “Here and there. Books. I pulled off a lot of things I've never tried before tonight... Eirik, how are you holding up?”

"Nothing major. A little concerned about this rip in my chest..." He gestured to where Rengarr's conjured sword ripped through his armor. "I can tell it's not deep, but it may still be bleeding a bit. But I won't pull all this armor off yet-- I'll wait until we're back to civilization."

I nodded. "Just let me know, and I can help you out with that. Don't hesitate to ask. Link, I saw him strike you in the face-- how's that?"

Link shook his head. "A scratch, I think. I'm not sure-- I was more concerned about my shoulder this whole time."

I lightly placed my hand on his chin to turn his head and investigate. "Hm, still bleeding. Can I try? It's kinda fun, actually..."

Link laughed once in his chest. "Knock yourself out."

I gently placed my palm to his cheek and tried my hand at the healing magic again, seeing the light transfer from me to him once more. I took advantage of his closed eyes to observe his features that I so adored... and perhaps my hand lingered there for longer than is necessary, smoothing my thumb over his cheekbone. Then he brought his eyes open to look to mine. Those windy blue eyes of his looked so fierce and dangerous one second and the next, they were calm and tender. Oh Goddesses, I should fancy myself a poet... I could gush about Link for hours.

My face felt red, so I looked away with a dreamy smile, and eased myself back down nearby him. "Um, Eirik, I saw Rengarr electrocute you-- are you sure you're alright?"

He nodded to reassure me. “Yes, but I must admit, I'm a little fried from it.”

I nodded. "I wish I could soothe it, but I'm afraid only rest will restore your balance and get rid of that nasty headache.” I told him. "Just take it easy, and if you feel dizzy, just sit down."

"Thanks, Your Grace-"

“Wait, did _he_ electrocute you too?” Link interrupted to ask me, balling up his fists.

I bit my lip. “Er, a little. It's okay! Uh, shall we push off again?" I asked for a general consensus.

"I'd say so." Eirik replied, and Link nodded.

We stood up, and Link lifted me up onto Kaiser again. It occurred to me by his face that dead-lifting me hurt his injured arm a bit. I wished he would've asked Eirik or let me try to climb up myself…

"You've really improved massively in the ways of magic, my lady. I can't believe this wound isn't gushing blood." Link told me. 

"I'm glad to return just some of the favor you've lent to me... I feel stronger with it, yes." I replied.

Eirik hopped on his own horse. “I'm no expert on magic, but it appeared as though you absorbed some of Rengarr’s magical ability, Your Grace. Could this have something to do with it?”

“I'm sure it certainly does. When a magic wielder kills another magic wielder, they absorb some of that power.” I explained. “Though thankfully, none of his skill. I would _never_ want to know some of those spells he knew…” We began to ride again, but much more calmly this time. I probably could've held on safely just with a hand on his waist, but I instead wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed myself against his back again, though gently this time. What can I say...? Just trying to be safe...

“I feel the world has been cleansed of evil…” Link commented.

“Yes. It appears that you were chosen to do it.” I mentioned. “Hylia was kind to lend her gift to you and I to find each other.”

“I'm extremely grateful for it.” Link agreed, with a chuckle. “Though I was alarmed at first. Oh, and My Lady?”

“Hm?”

“My arm feels as though it were never shot. Thank you.” Link told me. I beamed. _Music to my ears._

“It's not problem.” I said, and then changed the topic. “It's getting late now… and with all this adrenaline subsiding, I find myself getting sleepy. I suppose there's no possibility of camping?”

“I was hoping to get you back to your home as soon as possible. But if you would rather find a place to stay, we can all stay at my family’s house.” Link offered.

“I'm sure Kaiser and Haelga are exhausted… poor horses, lugging all this steel across Hyrule.” Eirik commented.

“Yeah, they deserve a break... If my lady doesn't mind staying in a farm house, I think my house will be nice and close.” 

“Of course not.” I told him. “I'd be honored to fully meet your family, if they don't mind hosting us. And I know your steeds will appreciate it.”

“And then you'll get to see Faye, Eirik.” Link said with a chuckle. “I can't wait to see the look on her face.”

Eirik laughed. “I must admit, it would make me smile indefinitely.” I watched him gaze off sweetly. I suppose Link's sister and Eirik have been acquainted once before. How sweet.

“Er, you and I might be sleeping on the floor, though…” Link warned him.

“Not a problem at all.” He said.

There was a lot of pain and bloodshed tonight, and we were all torn up and hurting. But as I looked up at the stars, I smelled the calm summer air, and felt the warmth radiating from my loyal bodyguard. As I held onto him, I felt a dreamy smile find its way onto my lips. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MY BOYS!!!


	8. VIII. Resolution, And No One Even Died

_▪Link▪_

 

I pushed open the worn wooden door of my house. This was the house I grew up in-- I was glad to have survived today to return to it. The laughter of my sisters was like a drug to me. I realized though, that not only was I home a few hours later than normal, but also covered in blood. “Uh, I'm home.” I ducked my head to step inside and see my family preparing supper; a familiar scene. My mother was stirring a pot of stew, and she whirled around at my voice. Faye was cutting up vegetables nearby, and dropped the knife on the board. Marley and Aubry and Kel were by the empty hearth and they looked at me with shock.

“Link!” My mother yelled as she practically ran up to me. "What happened to you?!"

Faye followed her. “I was worried _sick_ about you!”

“Link is back!” Kel cried and ran up to attack my legs. 

"I  _told_ you he'd come back!" Marley shouted to Aubry.

"Girls get away from him! Can't you see he's been in a fight?!" My mother barked at my sisters, and they backed away, now looking at my red-tinted clothes.

“Sorry, Mother, I can explain all of this. But first, I have guests at the door who need food and beds, is that okay?” I tried to stop them all from blubbering before they got too carried away.

Faye put her hands on her hips, looking simultaneously irritated and relieved. “You have some explaining to do, dummy. I could hardly focus on a thing tonight, it's been hours past dusk!”

“I know, I know.” I said apologetically. “It was an emergency.” Despite my mother, Kel still she clinged onto my leg like a wet shirt.

“Well, invite your guests in, already!” My mother cried. "What are you doing leaving 'em outside?!"

I rolled my eyes and held the door open to invite my company in. “This is Princess Zelda and Sir Eirik.” Zelda fit under the doorway just fine, graceful as always, and Eirik, even though he ducked his head, the shaft of the battleaxe on his back hit the doorway comically.

My mother's jaw dropped, and Faye nearly flinched. I watched her eyes widened. My other three sisters were excited as can be to see the Princess in their own home.

My mother immediately bowed to Zelda. “Your Grace…” She breathed.

“Well, everyone here has met everyone else, except for my mother, ha.” I said. I looked at Faye, who was flushed from head to toe, staring up at Eirik in awe. While my other sisters gazed at the Princess, Faye's breath was caught in her lungs, disbelieving that her "friend", of all people, was here. My mother seemed confused, glancing at Eirik who was smiling at Faye, and absolutely shocked, staring at Zelda. 

“I'm sorry to have interrupted your supper,” Zelda clasped her hands together. “I also apologize that I look absolutely horrendous, but yes, I'm Zelda, and Link had offered here as a place to stay. Er, I'm so sorry I kept your son out for a whole day, but I promise I'll explain to you everything and I hope you can forgive me.”

Zelda was right-- we all looked like hell. All three of us were covered in blood, our faces cut up, and our weapons crusted with fluids. I had a soaked bandage on my arm, and Eirik had his entire breastplate torn open. Zelda was barefoot and covered in dirt and dust, matching her gnarly and ripped white dress. We were all dragged through the mud, chewed up, and spit out-- I felt bad for my little sisters to be seeing all this blood everywhere.

“Your Grace, I am honored by your presence and I'm honored to host you.” My mother said, a little starstruck. “My home is your home. To you too, Sir Eirik…”

“Thank you, ma’am.” Eirik bowed politely.

“Oh, and this is Eirik. He saved Princess Zelda’s life, and accompanied me on my mission on a moment’s notice.” I said. “Oh, also he's who Faye has been sneaking off to see all the time-”

“Link!” Faye balled up her fists in rage. “I swear!”

I laughed and Zelda hid her mouth for a giggle.

“Link, you give me far too much credit!” Eirik bit his lip. “I'm sorry, ma’am. I met Faye in the marketplace a few months ago, and I've found a wonderful friend in her.”

“Oh, please, dear, she's all yours.” My mother chuckled. “Alright, alright. Your Grace, I wouldn't want to offend you, but if you'd rather change into something less destroyed, I can find you a garment somewhere in this house, with all these girls.”

Zelda smiled sweetly and approached my mother, and took her hand. “Oh, I am so grateful to be here and alive because of your son, and the offer sounds just lovely! I'm in your debt for hosting me. What may I call you?”

“Agitha, Your Grace.” My mother bowed her head. “I'm pleased to see you all safe, Your Grace. Link tells me about you-- I believe you will be the finest Queen Hyrule has ever seen."

“You flatter me, Agitha. I'd love to take you up on that offer.” Zelda grinned.

“I'll find you something, Your Grace.” Faye offered. I could tell she needed some air to collect herself anyway, having been shocked by Eirik's presence. She  _really_ liked him. Is that how I looked when I saw Zelda? I hope not.

Marley and Aubry approached me, and I ruffled both of their heads. “I'm sorry, Ma. I'll catch you up on what happened at dinner. It was life or death for her.”

My mother went back to cooking. “You're just like your father, always putting yourself in danger for people. Don't worry, dear, just relax for now. Besides, I want to get to know Eirik.” She smiled.

Eirik sat at the table, and soon, Faye came out to join him. Eirik stood up to meet her, took her hand and kissed it, and Faye turned red.

“Er… I'm sorry I didn't tell you where I lived.” She apologized. “I just, I didn't want you to not be impressed.”

“Please, Faye. Nothing like that matters at all. Your home is lovely and your family is lovely.” Eirik assured her. “But you're definitely in trouble for tricking me into letting you walk home by yourself so many times…”

Then, Princess Zelda came from the bedroom that us kids shared, wearing a white linen dress that was probably Faye’s when she was 15. And of course, Zelda looked stunning in it. She seemed to have run a comb through her hair, and I could tell she felt a lot fresher and happier.

My mother, who was adding much more meat to the stew, shook her head. "You kids... coming home with all this blood all over you. Goddesses, I can't even imagine..."

"Tell me about it," I replied. "I'm ready to relax..."

"I second that..." Eirik agreed.

"Not so fast you two--" Zelda stood with her hands on her waist. "Armor; off. We have wounds to clean." She reminded us with an order.

I groaned. "Very well, Princess..."

She chuckled. "I won't have you two getting some kind of infection, ironically after our so successful escape." Zelda told us.

"Alright, alright..." Eirik and I both undid belts and ties and straps to detach weapons and armor from our body. Between his heavy plate armor, and my dozens of weapons, we had quite a pile stacking in the corner. Eirik's gray tunic was ripped where the wound on his chest was, as predicted. The long gash had dried up by now, but looked pretty grotesque still. As I removed all my weapons and sheaths and leather pieces, I noticed several smaller wounds that I didn't even remember getting in the first place. Zelda received some salt water from my mother, as she wanted to be sure the injuries were cleaned-- she wasn't sure how effective her magic was. 

After we had done as she asked and made sure all our injuries were properly cleaned, Zelda tried to use her magic once more on Eirik. My whole family watched in astonishment as she lay her hand on his chest and focused healing magic into his skin. 

Faye had her eyes fixed on where the conjured sword had delicately torn his tunic. When Zelda had healed him, she offered: "I could sew that up for you, Eirik... er, if you'd like." 

"I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble..." Eirik politely said.

Faye shook her head. "I... I insist." She smiled.

As we waited for dinner, Faye took a needle and thread to the tunic Eirik was wearing. They both sat at the table, and he watched her with a dreamy smile as she leaned over him and pinched the fabric to mend it.

Meanwhile, Zelda asked: “Would you mind giving me a tour of the farm while dinner is being prepared? I always wanted to meet your chickens.” She smiled up at me. I swore, she was the most beautiful thing this world had to offer.

“Of course.” I had forgotten how cute she found chickens to be, and I felt like we needed some one-on-one time to catch up as well.

We ducked outside into the summer night, calm at last. There was a lot to talk about, but first, she said the very thing that I expected her to say, though she needn't say it at all:

“Link… thank you.” Zelda's voice sounded so relieved. We wandered over towards the small duel stable that held Catherine and Kaiser. Haelga was acquainting herself with the other two horses. 

I waved it off. “As if I would let anything happen to you.”

She was humored. “Mm. Let's sit. It's been a long day for both of us.” She lowered herself and stretched her legs out on the ground. I copied her, and we looked up at the moon, feeling peace wash over us like the tide. “It feels good to be out of those chains.”

But then I remembered who she had been with since last night. “Princess, what did he do to you?” I asked now, concerned about how Rengarr treated her for the time she was there. “Your voice is all but gone… You seem absolutely exhausted. When I saw you there in chains, it tore me apart... I should've never let this happen to you. ”

“Shh… so dramatic. As if anyone could've predicted, or stopped this.” Zelda leaned her head against my shoulder. “I didn't spend long with with him, thanks to you, Link. You saved me and my kingdom. You did everything perfectly... You worked a miracle tonight. Let's just think about right now.” She sweetly patted my knee, as if to remind me not to slip back into busy thoughts about today's events.

“Okay, Princess. I can support that.” I said, feeling the bliss that was her leaning against me, and trying to focus on that. It was easy to do so-- supporting her small self brought me a great deal of satisfaction. Sometimes I wanted to just hold onto her and never let go; I was greedy for her touch. But it was quite exclusive for awhile, obviously, so I cherished small moments, like lifting her onto my horse, or offering my hand here and there. To my delight, however, Zelda was surprisingly physically affectionate towards me nowadays... Never pegged her as the affectionate type. She must be really exhausted.

“How does your arm feel?” She asked me, thoughtfully, bringing me back to reality. "I hope my healing charm will linger."

“Still feels just fine, thanks to you." I confirmed.

She smiled. “You don't need to thank me. Just… hold my hand. You won't believe how happy I was to see you, even though it was only a day.” 

I closed my eyes, content. _Ah, there it was again._ _Well, my lady, I live to serve..._  I wrapped my left arm around behind her, and picked up her left hand in mine. She sighed peacefully, leaning into my side, as if appreciatively recognizing that I was supplying her with a bit more than just what she asked for.

Her dainty hand settled into mine. “Do we just always have these markings from now on?” Zelda quietly asked, regarding the Triforces.

I opened my eyes and looked down at our hands, both stained with the mark of the Triforce. On my hand, the left-most triangle was glowing, and on hers, the right-most, because we were near each other. The Triforce of Courage on my hand was darkened, and on hers, the Triforce of Wisdom. 

“I… don't know. I'm just grateful She lent it to us-- When I looked down and saw it, I knew that it meant you were alive, and that was all the hope I needed." I replied.

"Hm... I feel the same. When I saw it, I knew you were coming to rescue me. I was terrified that you would endanger yourself coming after me, but... I was delighted at the thought of seeing you again." Zelda shook her head against me. “Rengarr definitely did not bear the Triforce of Power, is all I know.”

I nodded. "You told me once that sometimes the Triforces are born into Hylians to balance each other out… so, maybe the Triforce of Power is out there somewhere, held within someone much worse than Rengarr… just waiting to wreak havoc.” 

“Well then, that would make you the Hero of Legends.” Zelda looked up to me and smiled. “I can see it.”

“Goddesses, I hope not.” My chest shook her with laughter. “I wouldn't be up for that kind of task.” I thought about the Hero of Time, and the tales of what he had to undergo. 

“Hmm, you would do fantastically. But let's not worry about that.” She comforted me. “If something like that did happen, I would be there to help you through it with my magic.”

“Yeah, I bet you're really powerful now, having sucked up Rengarr’s power.” I reasoned.

“Well, I have the potential, at least. Goddesses, I meant to tell you and Eirik earlier, but if he hadn't shot him in the back with the arrow…”

“What do you mean?”

“Rengarr was astronomically powerful. I mean, his magic was horrendously strong, when he was ideally rested! So, if Eirik hadn't shot him completely fatally in the heart, he wouldn't have used nearly all of his magical ability to heal himself. And healing oneself from an arrow directly in the heart is nothing I would be able to do either. Because of his struggle to survive that shot, what you saw was a fraction of his power… I was so scared for you. I knew you would come after me, and I really wasn't sure you would know how to go up against someone like him.”

I squeezed her hand. “Princess, don't worry so much about me. I'm just your bodyguard.” I chuckled.

But she turned around and looked at me sternly. “Don't you ever say that! If you died trying to save me-” She shook her head, and her throat sounded tight. “Goddesses… I don't know what I'd do…”

“Hey,” I took her hand and pulled her tiny self against me again for a tighter hug, and I held her there for a second, stroking her hair affectionately. “I'm not going anywhere. I promised you I'll always protect you, and I can't do that if I'm dead.”

“I love you…” She mumbled against my chest.

A breath froze in my lungs and I held her motionlessly. “Wh-what?” My heart started pounding, and I knew she could probably hear it. She could hear it from a mile away.

 

_▪Zelda▪_

 

I could feel him freeze up and I could feel his heart speed up. I shouldn't have said it. I shouldn't have said any of that… I shouldn't have felt it.

I pulled away from him and looked up at the moon, trying to avoid his eyes. I was flustered and red all the way to the tips of my ears. “...Isn't it obvious? Goddesses, I'm a fool. I'm in love with my bodyguard...” I sighed, thinking about all those perfect moments he created for me. I wonder when my heart decided I was in too deep. “And even if somehow he felt the same way, it would be forbidden. I shouldn't have even mentioned it, but the feeling is far too strong nowadays, Link."

I felt his hand gently grasp my chin, and turn me to look at him. I was flushed and humiliated, and I could barely meet his eyes. But then he told me: “Forbidden is just a word.” He wore that wonderful smirk of his, that gleamed like the morning sun. “Nothing is forbidden unless my lady forbids it... If you want my advice: don't marry Finnian; marry me instead-”

“Wh-what?!” I nearly choked on air.

He continued with his pitch as if he were a salesman in the market trying to sell me something.“-I'll keep you safe, and I'll keep you happy. I'll take you anywhere you want to go, any time you want to, and you wouldn't have to pay for a bodyguard-” He listed. Then his thumb brushed across my cheek, feeling warm even against my reddened face. "It makes sense, right?"

I gazed up at him in awe. This was too splendid to hear; I wondered if this was all a pleasant dream... “You- you really want that?” I knew Link loved me as a friend, but did he really love me romantically? Enough to _marry_ me? What?! I knew that our interactions weren't the most platonic, but still, to think he could stay by my side forever... to think he wanted to actually marry me... It was far too good to be true. Foolish heart, don't believe it!

“Of course I mean it, my lady." Link explained. "I tried, but I couldn't help myself from falling for you...” He sighed peacefully. “Only, I'm obviously not allowed to tell you, so I didn't.” He shrugged. “I told myself that if we could only ever be friends, just that would be more than enough for me, realistically. But honestly, in my heart, I'm much more greedy than that, ha."

“Is that so?!” I beamed. “Well, call it what you will, but my love is yours for the taking. I mean, you're my best friend, Link. Please tell me how you feel..." I looked up at his face, while a dumb smile took control over my lips. I had it all; he was sweet, he was loyal, _and_ he was adorable.

“Or, can I show you-?” His eyes searched for permission before he leaned in to press his lips against mine; my blood boiled in enthrallment. I felt his warm self against me, kissing my lips like I'd dream about.  _So warm!_ He was quite skilled at it too; I could hardly keep up! I just allowed my hand to knot in his shaggy blonde hair, held in the ponytail which I adored so much. I smelled that wonderful scent that came from him, and I felt his hand pressed against the small of my back, securing me there with him. _As if I'd go anywhere!_ I thought, moving my lips against his unyieldingly. My eyes wanted to cry tears of joy, but I was busy, indulging in the lips of my bodyguard, euphoric.

When our kiss reached a finish, we barely parted, and the summer night's air was suddenly freezing against my skin by comparison. Link let out a peaceful sigh of contentment, but looked to me a little sheepishly. His cheeks were flushed a brilliant red. “Er... Whoops. How clumsy of me...” He scratched the back of his head.

I laughed, my lungs feeling empty and my heart feeling weightless as it pounded, doing flips. “Hm... perhaps actions _do_ speak louder than words...” I was appreciative of his kiss and his humor, but most of all, I was just enamored with him as a whole.

“Yeah? If you ever have anything you want to show me sometime, just let me know.” He winked at me and I thought I might pass out right there.

I wanted to roll my eyes lightheartedly, or playfully scold him for being such a flirt, but I found all I could do was laugh freely, my cheeks burning. "Oh, my, Link...! You're all too good to be true..."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, Princess." Link grinned, as he explained his logic, taking my hand in both of his. "As I said before, if you truly feel such a way for me, then keep me around. I'm not rich, I'm uneducated, but I'll protect you until the day I die, that's for sure."

“Heh, you don't need to ask me twice. I just- would you be happy? Er, you wouldn't get bored of me?” I raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even a question, Princess? Think about all the fun things we could do every day… it'd be just like what we normally do, but even better because you can steal kisses from me whenever you want." He laughed.

I flushed even more and joined his laughter with my own. "My, Link, you're in rare form tonight." In a more serious way, I continued on with the fantasy he was describing. “I wouldn't have to ask anyone if I can go anywhere, because… I'd be Queen and you'd be King… We would just... _go_.”

“And I wouldn't have to ride home every night, worrying about someone stealing you off in the night anymore, because… I'd be there next to you.” He sighed dreamily. "I think it's a pretty good idea. What are you thinking?"

Coyly, I teased him. "I'll think about it."

Link closed his eyes. "You have all the time in the world, my lady. I'm not going anywhere. Just let me know before I'm _too_ old, so I can figure out plan B." He chuckled at his joke.

“Of course, Link... I'll _definitely_ let you know." I grinned. "And thanks to you and Eirik, I don't think there'll be much more danger for awhile. Smooth sailing for you.” I pointed out.

“I can hardly wait. Until then, we’re just a Princess and a bodyguard though, right?” Link confirmed.

“Yes. It'll be our little secret.” I referenced a previous conversation of ours. “Until then.”

“Until then.” He repeated. He stood up and offered me a hand. “Come on, I promised you I'd let you see the chickens.” Link told me, and I gratefully grabbed his hand and let him hoist me to my feet. I knew that there's always more evil in the world than what we can see, and I knew that there's always another fight ahead of us, in anything we do. But I felt relaxed in my soul and free in my heart, because I knew that Hyrule had me, and I had Link-- that's really all that mattered right now.

 

**_END_ **

 


	9. IX. The Epilogue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EW EW I'M GONNA VOMIT EWWWWW 
> 
> Warning, if you're a youngster and you don't know what sex is just close your eyes okay

_~Link~_

It took some convincing, but Princess Zelda eventually managed to persuade her parents to let her pick her own husband and become Queen now, allowing them to retire. Zelda informed me that they only agreed so willingly because she told them it was _me_ she wanted to marry, but I don't think that's exactly true. I think they agreed more so because they were tired of fighting the issue, and maybe realized that their views were a little outdated. Either way, I then asked the King and Queen for their blessing, (which was the most terrifying thing I've ever done), and gave them essentially the same presentation I gave Zelda, about how I'd protect her around the clock. I could be there with her constantly, and they wouldn't have to pay me anymore, so that's a financial bonus for them. In both of our propositions, we were careful to only appeal to Logos, and focus very much on pretending this was more of a political deal than a romantic thing. We both tried to act like we very recently came up with this idea, too, avoiding such rhetoric as "I love her indefinitely" and "I can't bear to marry anyone else"-- as if that'll fool them. It was probably no secret to her parents that we had some chemistry, but it was important that we tried to navigate it carefully. 

The King and Queen replied that they were reluctant, as the people might not react well to, well,  _me_ being king, but I told them that it wasn't about me-- it was about Zelda. They agreed, and eventually they decided that, for Zelda’s sake, I have their blessing. So if she accepted my proposal, she could marry me, and if not, she wouldn't. Of course, joke's on them; I already knew her answer. I scraped up money to buy the most expensive ring I could find, and I mentally kicked myself for it. But it was worth it; while Zelda didn't want me to spend my life's savings on jewelry for her, I knew she liked to run her fingers over jewelry she was wearing, absentmindedly, as a habit, so I just had to find something nice for her. The more intricate it was, the more satisfying; she liked pieces with bumps and stones, nooks and crannies, and divots carved in the metal...

And as I stood there, watching Zelda walk up the path of the courtyard at my wedding, I saw something far more satisfying. I saw a goddess. No, I'm not trying to be poetic; literally, a goddess. All those stories of Hylia, shedding her divinity to seal chaos with her chosen hero, it was all so _real_ in that moment. Her golden hair sparkled, as it was twisted and braided all around her in a style that would bring a tear to my sisters’ eyes. Perhaps it did, as they were there too, watching her from the crowd. But to me, there was no crowd, only Her Grace, walking towards me with a timid blush, reminiscent of the same one she wore when we first met. She held those little pink flowers in her hands, gripping them horrendously tight. Her gown was silky white, and it almost radiated blue like the moon. But when the rays of light hit her from above, she was the sun, shimmering with heat and light. That dress of hers trailed about 20 meters behind her; it was absurd. It fit close to her tiny frame. She was framed in flower petals being thrown about and washed up with the breeze to flurry around her. Gold and silver was everywhere it could be. Her wrists, her ankles, her hair, her neck; everywhere.

She was a goddess. No, not just because she was inspirationally gorgeous, but because of the way her eyes lit up with divine light, looking at me. I watched her, in awe from her beauty, but in awe because I saw something in those eyes that absolutely ensnared me with blessed warmth. Did anyone else feel it? She was divine, and only now did I see it in her eyes on my wedding day. There on her hand was the Triforce of Wisdom, gleaming. For a second I saw Hylia, not Zelda, staring at me and I couldn't believe it. I blinked, and thankfully, my lovely princess returned to my vision, wearing that same timid smile with rosy cheeks.

She approached me at last, and stood next to me. She glanced up at me with a nervous look, and I gave her a smile back. It brought me joy to see that she immediately relaxed a little bit.

There was a strict ceremony that was practiced thoroughly beforehand, to honor our Goddesses. The King and Queen decided it would be best to marry Zelda and crown her as Queen all in the same ceremony, which was a common way to do it in Hyrule. Whether the Queen became Queen through a patrilineal marriage or, as in this case, the King became King through matrilineal marriage, it was the spouse to the Monarch (myself) who had the honor of presenting them with the Master Sword. All this seemed very complicated to me, but I supposed that if these rituals honor our Goddesses, so they're worth figuring out.

So there I was, kneeling with the Master Sword in my hands, the flat of its blade resting on one gloved hand, and the other holding the deep blue hilt. It contained a magical vibe within it, and it felt almost… warm and weightless. Just unsheathing it from the stone ornament which it was resting in before us, felt magical. I gazed at it, knowing that my great great great great grandfather stuck it through hundreds of evil beings. Was this the mighty blade that rent the earth and created Skyloft? Did Hylia Herself touch this?

Hylia touched it again, when Zelda’s tiny hand rest upon the blade, smoothing over it gracefully. She then grabbed the hilt and took it from me to raise it skyward and announce to the hundreds of people crammed together before us: “By the power of Her blade, I guard Hyrule for Her, and should Her Kingdom fall, I will resurrect it!” The words were apparently spoken hundreds of times by the different Kings and Queens of Hyrule.

I rose to stand with her. She slid it back into the stone holding, blade first, where it secured tightly. We both grabbed the hilt of the holy sword together, and with that, the high priest said: “I hereby announce Queen Zelda and King Link as Hyrule’s monarchs!”

And I then I sort of realized that I was the King of Hyrule.

The people cheered and I saw my family there in the crowd, hollering. My mother was weeping into my father’s proud chest, and my sisters bounced excitedly. Faye was watching me with this wistful grin, and for a split-second, we locked eyes. She shook her head, saying _I can't believe it_ . I smiled back saying, _me either_. I noticed Daellys in the audience, sobbing uncontrollably.

We held onto the sword still, presenting it over the erupting crowd. I didn't care about being King, honestly. I didn't even really feel like I should be-- to me, today was about Zelda and Hylia, performing a tradition together as one. I will do anything to assist Zelda in her rule, but I hope all these people before me know who's the boss here. I wondered about a lot of things as I stood there with her. Like, how many hours a day to we need to sit on those fancy chairs in the throne room? Can we, like... leave the castle? Can we... throw parties in the castle? I'll have to ask Zelda about that one. Are we the first 'Link' and 'Zelda' in history to fall in love? I kind of doubt it. The air was thunderous with cheers still.

“I… I don't believe it!” Zelda said to me over the noise as we looked out to the crowd. “To think that you're mine!”

“Ha, you're telling me, Princess-” I replied. “Oh, I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore.”

“No,” Zelda waved out to her people. “Call me that, if you wish. I… I like it.”

 

* * *

 

“This is unbelievable!” Zelda clasped her hands together dreamily, standing in the center of her room with a grin. She strolled towards me. “My parents allowed you to marry me! I'm a Queen! You're a King! I'm married to you! I'm yours by oath!” She laughed freely as she gave her excited recap of events.

“I'm still not sure it's not just a dream-” I agreed, and I took her hand to kiss it. “This is happiest day of my life- I- you've given me such an honor, I can hardly fathom it.”

“Er, it's my honor to give you that honor,” She chuckled. “ _King_ Link.”

I sort of winced. “That just doesn't sound right. Me, a King? I'm still your bodyguard.” I corrected her. 

Zelda timidly reached out and pressed her hand to my cheek. “You're both, now, if it pleases you.” She held my gaze for a little bit, smiling sweetly to me. I saw the love in her heavenly sage eyes, and it made my heart beat a mile a minute.

“Oh- My lady, I was meaning to tell you how beautiful you look. I've never seen anything like it in my entire life.” I said casually, and her eyes widened and she nearly flinched. I took her hand. "Seriously, how many times have I wanted to tell you that over the past few years? A lot. I have to make up for lost time, y'know."

Her cheeks grew hot and red. She backed away and nervously laughed. “Umm… thanks, Link... you're all too sweet... that after party sure was something, right?”

I smirked. She was so funny sometimes. “And to think it's still going on down there.”

“I'm glad to have some downtime with you, finally.” She began to take her hair out of its braids, pulling little pins and flowers out of her platinum locks. “Er, I've never been one for excessive parties.” She looked at herself in the standing mirror in the corner of her room by her balcony as she let her hair down.

I approached her and took a braid that had been let down in my hands, and I gently unwove it, combing through her cornsilk hair with my fingers. “Yeah, that was a lot of attention. Too much for me.”

Zelda looked placid, as she watched me play with her hair in her mirror.

“Sorry, I hope you don't mind.” I told her. “I didn't mean to seize your hair like that. See, I'm used to trying really hard _not_ to touch you... ever. So it just kind of felt right.”

She shook her head. “No, I love it… I hereby grant you permission to touch my hair whenever it pleases you.” She laughed a golden laugh.

I left the strand of straight and free hair on her shoulder as I chuckled, and began to try and get all this ceremonial armor off of me. It made me look pretty important, but I never fancied steel plate armor, and it was starting to hurt my back.

She yawned, covering her mouth with her hand, as she entered her washroom. It was becoming the time in which I'd usually leave for the night. But now I lived here... how strange. When I took all that armor off, I lined it up against the wall, unsure of where to put it.

I heard my Queen humming joyously to herself from the cracked door of her washroom. She was so darling, really. The idea that she so much as liked me half as much as I liked her was unreal, so to think that she was in love with me? Insanity. I only wished she wouldn't be so shy around me. I mean, it's _me._ I pulled my shirt over my head, and left whatever trousers I was wearing on, which was usually my normal sleep routine, and as strange as it felt- it was almost impossible to do- I climbed onto her bed, and stretched out atop the covers. _It was so soft and comfortable_. I sighed and put my hands behind my head. _I'm really living the high life, now._

Zelda exited her washroom now, wearing a white night gown that grazed the floor, made of silk. When she saw me, she sort of jumped.

“Sorry, is this your side of the bed?” I asked as I sat up. “I just figured that since it was closer to the door, if anyone ever came in, I could protect you.”

She smiled shyly and shook her head. “No, don't worry. That will do perfectly.” She slowly made her way to the other side of her bed. “It's just… I'm used to seeing you standing there at my door in full armor, not laying in my bed with half your clothes off.”

“Er, sorry Princess, I…”

“No! I, um, I didn't mean it like that. Not at all like that!” She lifted the covers and lay down under the blankets in her bed, next to me. She rolled on her side and looked up at me. “It's different, but… It's good. It's really good. It's too good, actually.”

I stood up to rearrange myself and join her under her covers, mimicking her, on her side. “It is really weird. I understand, Princess, don't fret. Just take your time with it.”

“Well, don't say it like _that_. It's wonderful.” She gave me a smile. “Sorry, Link, I'm just… I'm really nervous.”

“Nervous?” I asked. “Er, I mean, it's just me.” I reached out and touched her cheek.

“Well yes, but…” She faultered and looked away. “It's our wedding night and…”

I understood what she was talking about and I felt heat in my face. “Oh… I mean… we don't have to, if you don't want to.” I assured her. “Er, it's up to you.” I bit my lip.

“Well, yes, we sort of have to.” She looked off, and then her eyes found mine again. “But- it's not that! I… I want to. With you. I do!” She told me. “I mean, I _really_ do! Er… I just… Blast! I'm ruining everything!” She sheepishly rolled her hot face into her pillow. "I'm so shy, Link!"

“Hey,” I chuckled at her. My left hand found her soft face and I brushed my thumb across her cheekbone. “Princess, look at me- Goddesses, I've never seen you so wound up.” She forced herself to cool off and breathe deep, looking up at me. I sat up in bed, knowing she needed space. “Listen. My job is to take care of you. That's the dynamic here, right? You do important things with your mind, and make decisions, and know things, and I make sure you're safe. Symbiotic. If that works, then the Kingdom works."

"Er, is that right?" Zelda chuckled, she rose to meet me, sitting beside me in her sheets. "Where's the part where I make you happy and be a good partner?"

"Well the marriage part includes that. I like you and you like me, and we're best friends. That's that." I continued. "But I'm talking... economics, here."

She laughed freely. "Oh, okay. Economics. Go on." She moved closer to me and leaned against my shoulder. I saw her eyes flutter closed, finally relaxing a little bit.

I made a move to wrap my arm around her as I leaned in to kiss her forehead. "See, if we're talking about this politically and economically," I left a kiss on her cheek and she giggled. "I see the physical aspect of our marriage, as totally my job, you see," I informed her.

Gradually, between kisses on her cheeks, I twisted to be above her, slowly easing her down onto the bed. Before I knew it, she brought her delicate hands to my neck and shoulders to explore my skin, which was one of the best feelings in the world. "You have important decisions to make, and a whole kingdom to run-- you don't have time to worry about things like this--"

I pressed my lips against hers, feeling warm ecstasy diffuse throughout my body as we kissed. I haven't met her lips since that night after we defeated Rengarr and brought her home, so I was immediately starving for more, but I resisted the urge and took my time. She made a warm noise in her throat, slowly kissing me back, deeply and strongly.

I parted from her lips, and made for her jawline. Between kisses, I continued. "So, I know it's quite the responsibility for me to take on, taking care of your intimate needs entirely," I ran my teeth by her neck, eliciting a vaguely frustrated noise from her. Her breathing was shallow and quick now. "But, selflessly, I will completely take on the task of pleasing you whenever you want-- you won't even have to ask, my lady--"

As I left kisses and marks on her pale skin, I moved my hands lower on her body. Her hands knotted into my hair forcefully as my left hand found its way under the curve of her back and my lips to her collarbone. "It's a sacrifice, my Queen, but-- I'm more than willing to devote myself to it--"

"Okay, okay, I believe you!" She cried, laughing, as she take my face in her hands and pulled me to look at her gorgeous blushing face. She was breathless. "How I adore you, Link... May I touch you?"

"My lady--  _please_." I practically begged. And so her hands felt around me curiously, dipping into my hair and trailing down my back. She dragged her hands shyly down my waist and felt around to my chest and abdomen. Hovering over her tiny self, I took the opportunity to kiss her lips slowly once more, feeling and smelling the same lips as sweet as nectar. Her breathing became quick once again, and her heart was beating like a bird's. I saw her eyes flutter to be half-lidded when I began to explore her chest with my lips.

“Mmm…” She sighed and it was the finest of music to my ears. “Are you sure you're, y’know… a virgin?” My hand was gently grabbing Zelda's breasts through her nightgown; something I thought could only happen in my dreams. She was peacefully stroking her hands on my back.

I began to laugh. “Yes, my lady, I assure you. See, I knew you'd have a nice time.” I told her, dragging my hand down over the curve of her hip. 

“Most impressive… Is there any field you lack talent in?” She laughed and I felt my heart leap, hearing her be her normal witty self. My right hand snaked its way under her gown and inched up her bare leg slowly, causing me to nearly shudder.  _Goddesses, let me last longer than four seconds, please???_ I prayed.

“I must admit, my lady,” I grinned at her deviously. “Maybe the thought of doing this to you _did_ cross my mind, once or twice…” Definitely more than once or twice. 

Zelda chuckled, and then she gasped a little when my hand found her bare hip, and stretched up to her stomach. “Oh my…” Her voice turned breathy. “Can I tell you something ridiculous?”

“Sure, my lady; anything.” I lifted myself up a little bit, as I pushed her nightgown up to her thighs, and then moved to straddle over her there. I raised up straight, looking down at her beneath me, teasing her now by having forced the covers away from her.

She gazed up at me, her face looking redder than Daellys’ eyes. Her fist grasped the edge of the nightgown coyly and held it in place over her hips. Then something at my groin seemed to catch her eye and she gasped a breath, her eyes fleeing up to mine again.

“You were saying, my lady?” I asked politely, amused at her adorable distraction.

She returned a sheepish smile. “Er… when I thought I had to marry Finnian… I… oh, Goddesses, this is horrible…” She cringed at herself. “I sort of had this plan that… I was going to do everything I could to not conceive from him, and, I was going to secretly take you instead to give me children. And he'd think they were his, and I'd know they were yours, and… I'd be unfaithful to him, but… I would have you, in a way...”

She looked away, biting her lip, and I raised my eyebrows, impressed with her strategy. I could've dissected it more, wondering if she actually would have gone through with it in that situation, but I let it go for now; we were together now, and she wouldn't have reason to worry about that. Instead, I dug at her for it playfully. “Ha, and you said you were shy. I'm surprised you never tried to jump my bones at teatime all those years!" I grinned at her.

Zelda gasped. “I- Link! Don't think me a harlot!” She sputtered.

“I'm teasing, Princess!” I assured her, leaning down to kiss her cheek, and she settled down. “I'm only kidding!”

She rolled her eyes with a grin. “Okay, okay…” I pulled the covers over us again as I leaned down down to her, holding myself above her small frame. Zelda looked away, smiling wistfully as she reached down and carefully tugged at the strings of my trousers. I felt like my abdomen was going to explode with all this heat pent up.

“Don't hurt me or anything, okay?” She warned light-heartedly.

“I'd sooner die.” I immediately responded. “Don't worry, my lady, you just let me take care of you.” I flashed a smile.

“Alright, Killer.” She beamed up at me, as I took her silk dress and shimmied it up and off of her…

 

* * *

 

_~Zelda~_

I opened my eyes to see my room as usual, the sun just barely showing itself through the windows, creating a dark purple and red haze. Everything was as it usually was, except… I was being held by a warm body, bare under the sheets of my bed. Aloud, I couldn't stifle a gasp of realization.

I was entirely without clothing, and I was pressed against Link, who very well matched me.

With consideration, I was quite fond of the night before, and I held no regrets about it. Consummation was necessary, but I was impressed with my enjoyment. Link was right, I _would_ love it. Nothing hurt, nothing felt bad, it was all so… sweet. It was something I'd never dream I'd enjoy too much, and on quite the contrary, I felt excellent afterwards, and I felt excellent now. Link was, sort of unsurprisingly, a brilliant lover, but it had caught me off guard because… well, I'm not used to at all being his wife, despite how much I cherished it already. I mean, it hadn't even been a day yet. But I thought about all those moments in which he'd offer his hand to me, and then quickly release it soon after. Or when he'd lift me onto his horse, his hands grasping around my waist so tightly- I could never let him know how much I'd shy away just thinking about the feeling later on… And then when we were attacked, and afterwards he held me; we had certainly moved to a point in friendship where I could rest my head against his chest. Soon, when I would ask him to hold my hand… Yes, we were more physical of friends than as before, but even after he kissed me and sparks flew from my spine, it was still… forbidden.

Yes, even as our relationship progressed in a way that started from humble beginnings to eventually stealing kisses, the whole time, his touch was off limits to me. I was not allowed to enjoy it and neither was he. Even after we exchanged words of love, his touch was forbidden.

And here he was, his touch engulfing my entire body. I don't think I could ever _look_ at him again without turning entirely red. I was remembering last night, and how much of skin we shared with one another, how much touching was suddenly allowed, and how much more access we had to each other. Some of those things he did to me, I… where did he even learn those things?! Everything was so intimate. But that happened in the dark. Now it was morning.

Yes, it was morning. Perhaps last night he was a passionate lover, and for that I'm grateful, but this morning he was my husband, my best friend, and formerly, my bodyguard: and I was turning beet red noticing his hand cupping my breast and my rear pressed into his groin like this. He was so warm and lovely, his breathing moving me ever so slightly, but I _had_ to move, or I was going to faint.

I was about to try and pry his hand off my breast, when I had a change of heart, however. I listened to his breaths pass through his lungs, and noticed how warm and lovely his hold was. Maybe I should just relax a little bit... I changed my mind, and settled back into him, realizing that I didn't want to abandon his hold at all. There were times in my life where I thought I would be forced to share this bed with someone I detested-- There were times in my life where I thought I would never see Link ever again... Those times were over, and I realized what a privilege it was to be wrapped up in his arms as his wife... I couldn't shake the smile from my lips if I tried. On second thought, perhaps I'll sleep in today.


End file.
